


Daddies Dearest

by mmerainbows



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmerainbows/pseuds/mmerainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futurefic!Klaine, Daddies!Klaine</p><p>Kurt and Blaine are settling into the rhythm of their lives in New York. Both are students at NYADA, both work part-time, and both are still young and happy with the knowledge that they have a lot of time left together. However, an unexpected call upsets the balance of their life and forces them to grow up a lot faster than they planned.</p><p>Canon to Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Kurt, honey, I love you, but if you make me move this couch one more time....." Blaine trailed off, looking at his boyfriend with serious intent.  Blaine's face was dripping with sweat and he had already pulled off his T-shirt, leaving him in a sweat marked undershirt and his workout shorts.

 

"Well I just want everything to be perfect." Kurt mused, standing back from the small living area where he had been having Blaine move and remove furniture while he supervised.  Kurt cupped his chin between his thumb and fist and scanned over the area to mentally rearrange the furniture and determine if there was a better way of setting things up.  Kurt was in his own set of sweats and T-shirt, but both were still as clean as when he had put them on.

 

Blaine groaned and leaned back against the wall closest to him, drawing a sharp yell of protest from Kurt, "We just washed those walls and you're going to get sweat smell all over them!"

 

"Well I'm getting a drink of water then!" Blaine snapped and walked the few short steps over to their kitchen, grabbing a glass from an open box nearby and filling it up with water from the sink.  He turned off the tap and drained the cold fluid down his throat quickly, glad for the refreshment.  Once he was done he set the glass down by the sink and ran his hand over his hair, which was losing gel and becoming crimped with sweat.

 

The boys had just moved into their own little apartment after having been sharing with Rachel, Santana, and Finn in Bushwick for the past year.  After too being almost caught in the act too many times, and fighting for bathroom time and space in general, they had decided it was time to move out on their own, finding a little one bedroom apartment not too far from the old one so they could still easily visit their friends.  

 

The apartment was much smaller than the old one, but cozy and included all the utilities which made it easy for them to budget their expenses month to month.  When you entered you could see all of the living room which was barely big enough for a couch, TV, and loveseat, and the kitchen was just off to the side of that.  Instead of a hallway, they had a door that led directly into their bedroom which had a simple bathroom just off the side.  The one nice feature was a small balcony where they had set up a couple lounging chairs and kurt had insisted on putting up some hanging flowers.  They would have to do their laundry in the laundromat down the street, but that wouldn't be much different not from what they had been doing in the old Bushwick apartment.

 

The hard part was now fitting their things into the small space.  Kurt already took up all the closet space with his outfits and Blaine had been relegated to using drawers, and not even all the drawers since Kurt still needed more room for accessories.  Their queen sized bed was pushed up against the wall with the window so there was only space for one nightstand and the matching nightstand was inside the closet housing Kurt's scarf collection.  

 

They could have afforded a larger space, but they mutually decided that they wouldn't ask for more than they needed from Blaine's parents, who deposited a monthly allowance into his bank account, and that anything extra they managed to save from their part time jobs would go toward the eventual wedding and a more permanent home.  Short term pain for long term gain.

 

Though the pain was now really settling in.  Kurt was fabulous at organizing the decorating, but Blaine was worried his back would give out before Kurt found a suitable arrangement for the furniture.  On top of it all, they still had to unpack the kitchen and the things that needed to be sorted into the living room and it was already time for supper.  Blaine's stomach growled as if agreeing with what his mind had already thought off and Kurt looked over with a bemused expression.

 

"You know honey... There's a great little Greek place down the block..."

 

Blaine's stomach growled again and he put a hand over it to try and silence the noise, "Do they deliver?" He asked, thinking he couldn’t go out with how terrible he must look and smell.

 

"No... But I'll go pick some things up and give you some time to unpack things without me looking over your shoulder.  I'm sure you're rethinking this whole moving in with me thing at this point." Kurt joked and walked over to give Blaine a quick peck on the lips, not moving in too closely to avoid the sweat.

 

Blaine chuckled and reached out to grab Kurt and pull him close, earning him a yelp of protest as he drew Kurt against his sweaty chest and gave him a real kiss, which Kurt eventually melted into.  When they pulled apart, Kurt wrinkled up his nose and looked down at himself, "You know you're going to pay for that later right?"

 

Blaine winked and called out to Kurt as he walked off, "Counting on it!"  He turned and began unpacking the dishes into the cupboards while Kurt grabbed his wallet and headed out.

 

Blaine reflected on the past year while Kurt was gone and he was doing the tedious labour of unpacking and putting away kitchen items.  Blaine had graduated high school and they had reconciled, deciding to move in together with everyone else while attending NYADA together.  Because Kurt was only a semester ahead of him, they had still been able to have classes together which allowed them to make up time for their lost year.  Kurt still worked part time at Vogue.com while Blaine taught music lessons at a local out of school care center.  Both their parents had been supportive of their move together, Blaine's parents even going so far as to secretly pay their first six months of rent for them, which they had just discovered this morning when meeting their new landlord for the key.  Life was fabulous.  He had been so stressed during his senior year - about what he was going to do after high school and about missing Kurt, that the bliss he was living in now was almost surreal.

 

Blaine still wasn’t totally sure about musical theatre as a major, but it certainly fit his talents and he was having fun at school.  Kurt and Blaine has also planned to wed once they were both done school and settled into full time employment.  Even though that time was still a ways off, Kurt spent a good deal of his Saturday and Sunday mornings perusing wedding magazines and asking Blaine his opinion on everything from centrepieces to cakes.  Blaine was grateful that Kurt enjoyed planning because Blaine would be just as happy getting married by a justice of the peace in his sweatpants - so long as it was to Kurt.

 

By the time Blaine had unpacked all the dishes and collapsed the boxes they were in, Kurt had returned with a couple of wonderful smelling bags of food which he set down on their petite kitchen table for two.

 

“Suppertime!” Kurt called as sat down and opened the bags, pulling out rice, greek salads, and chicken souvlakis for both of them.  Blaine’s mouth watered as he sat down and hungrily grabbed his souvlaki and bit into it hastily.

 

Kurt chuckled as he watched Blaine eat, opening up his greek salad and skewering a cucumber with his fork.  “You eat like a refugee...” he commented before popping the cucumber into his mouth.

 

Blaine simply growled a response and continued eating until his plates were cleaned off and he was leaning back in his seat and rubbing his stomach to indicate his approval of the meal.  Kurt meanwhile had just started on his own souvlaki.  

 

“Don’t get too comfortable honey.  We promised each other we’d finish packing tonight so we could just relax with one another tomorrow.” Kurt noted after swallowing the bite in his mouth.

 

Blaine begrudgingly nodded, pushed himself out of his seat, and went back to work unpacking boxes.  Once Kurt was done his own meal and had cleaned off the table, he joined him.

 

The pair got the kitchen completed rather quickly and painlessly since it didn’t require a lot of thought.  When they completed that they returned to setting up the living room, which, after a few more arrangments, Kurt determined his prefered configuration and Blaine unloaded their DVDs and CD’s while Kurt set up the TV and sound system.  If there was one thing they both agreed they needed to spend money on, it was a good stereo system.

 

“Be careful when you mount your guitar hooks Blaine.  Make sure it’s in a stud.”  Kurt noted as Blaine began unpacking the musical equipment.

 

Blaine winked once again at Kurt, “So you want me to put it in you?”

 

A roll of the eyes was Kurt’s first part of a response, “So predictable sometimes...”

 

They both laughed and continued getting their home ready.  It was ten at night when they had taken out all the cardboard recycling and the trash and everything was in its new place, that they both felt safe flopping down on the couch and letting the aches settle into their overused muscles.

 

“Let’s never move again....” Blaine suggested, laying his head back against the top cushion of the couch and closing his eyes.

 

Kurt chuckled and leaned against his sweaty sweetheart who wrapped an arm around him automatically.  “Let’s move again when we can HIRE movers.”

 

Blaine muttered an agreement to that solution when the buzzer sounded.  Both of them looked at each other inquiringly, as if the other knew who would be calling at this time of the night, before Kurt got up and pressed the button.  “Hello?”

 

“Hey Porcelain!  Let me up!  I bring tidings of joy n’ all that!” came Santana’s voice out of the buzzer box, somewhat distorted by the poor quality.

 

Kurt grumbled but pressed the button that would allow Santana entry into their new apartment.  Blaine looked down at himself and decided to quickly change into something a bit less disgusting and excused himself into their bedroom, rapidly changing into a clean T-shirt and jeans and reappearing in the main room just in time for a knock on the door.

 

Kurt opened it and jumped back in alarm at the crowd that was behind it.  It wasn’t just Santana but Brittany, Rachel, Finn, Isabelle, and a number of other people from Kurt’s job and from NYADA.  “Surprise!”

 

Kurt went white and looked at Blaine, “Um....”

 

Blaine looked from Kurt to the group who had begun pouring into the small apartment, “Uh... Welcome?”

 

Santana pushed a box of beers into Blaine’s arms without warning, “Happy housewarming!”  She yanked the box open and helped herself to one of the cans before going to snoop around.

 

Kurt looked at Blaine wide-eyed, “We’re going to end up evicted on our first night here!”

 

Blaine looked around at all the friends they had and then back to Kurt, a smile slowly crossing over his face as he went to set down the box of beers and take one for himself, “Well then honey, better make sure it’s worth it!”

 

Everyone who came had brought beer, coolers, or liquors of some kind, save for Brittany who had brought some cat food tins, explaining that they were Lord Tubbington’s favourite, and Rachel, who gave Kurt a framed picture of a rainbow star which she declared represented his unique star quality.  Kurt accepted it graciously but then whispered to Blaine that it was terribly tacky and somewhat insulting and that it should be hung up inside a closet somewhere. Blaine quietly giggled his agreement.

 

There was barely an inch of free space in the apartment when everyone was inside and someone declared it was time for dancing and karaoke.  Blaine was glad that Kurt had set up the sound system then because it meant he wouldn’t have to deal with all the wiring when there wasn’t any room to maneuver in.  

 

“No thank you Santana... I don’t need to have anything to drink.  I need to make sure I don’t drink so I can make sure you all get back home... tonight preferably.” Blaine heard Kurt say and looked over to where Santana was offering him a shot.

 

“Come on Porcelain!  I’ve never seen you drink!  And it’s your own place.  You have no excuses tonight!”  Santana pushed, holding the shot up to Kurt’s nose.

 

It just dawned on Blaine that he had never seen Kurt drink.  As it was, Blaine didn’t drink very much and certainly with no regularity.  He had been brought up in a home where his dad and his older brother would have the odd drink and he had been invited to join in on that male bonding now and then. He wondered if Kurt’s family didn’t drink at all as a group or if there was another reason for his aversion to alcohol.

 

“Santana....” Kurt tried to argue, but Blaine could see in Kurt’s eyes that she was wearing down on him.

 

“Hey Santana.  Don’t be a bottle bully.”  Blaine spoke up towards the pair who both looked at him, Santana with irritation and Kurt with appreciation.

 

“Come on Missus Hummel,” she directed at Blaine, “I thought you might appreciate what a little inebriation could do for you tonight.”

 

Blaine chuckled and reached over to grab the shot from Santana, giving it a sniff.  It was something fruity, but beyond that he didn’t know what it was.  “Your help is not needed or required Santana.  Thanks for caring though.”

 

Santana huffed and walked off to Brittany, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the sea of bodies.

 

“Can I ask you, Kurt, why it is you never drink? I’m not judging, just curious...”

 

Kurt furrowed up his brow while he looked over Blaine’s face, as if he had just asked the dumbest question in the world.  “I’m not twenty-one yet.”

 

Blaine turned his head slightly to the side in disbelief, and then looked around the room to make sure he was seeing things correctly.  Most of the people in the room were under twenty one and drinking.  Blaine himself was only a few months Kurt’s junior, only a year behind in school because of the fall-out of the Sadie Hawkins dance he had been beaten up at. But Blaine was having a beer, and not the first one Kurt had seen him drink either. However, Kurt, a couple weeks away from his twenty first birthday, felt the need to abide by the law.

 

“Oh I see it in your face Blaine Warbler Anderson.... you’re judging me right now.” Kurt noted, a tsking finger coming towards Blaine’s face.

 

Blaine quickly and defensively shook his head, “No, no.  Not judging... just confused.  Everyone else here is drinking, including Finn and I, and you haven’t said boo about it.  I can appreciate you wanting to abide by the law, but why tolerate those of us who aren’t?”

 

Kurt shrugged his shoulders up a little and looked around at the room and those drinking, “It’s not that I haven’t before.... I mean... the law says if a parent gives it to their kid then it’s alright.  My dad has let me have a glass of wine and champagne now and then and I’ve drank it.  I understand too it’s a part of being young and carefree, but I’ve just always felt like it’s not worth the risk is all.  It’s kind of like religion... so long as we don’t judge one another and don’t hurt each other with it, to each their own.”

 

Blaine nodded and set his beer down on the table, “Alright.  I won’t drink then either.”

 

Kurt snapped his head back towards Blaine, “Hey!  Now I don’t want to ruin your fun.”

 

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt’s waist, “Honey... when I’m with you, I don’t need anything else to be happy.  Believe me.  Besides, all getting drunk has done for me in the past is upset you and made me make-out with Rachel.  Neither of which I have any interest in reliving.”

 

Kurt’s face was positively radiant as he took in the complement and wrapped his own arms around Blaine.  They began to sway gently to Rachel’s singing, though in Blaine’s mind they were all alone.

 

Kurt murmured up at Blaine, from where his head was rested on Blaine’s shoulder,  “All that being said though... I think on my twenty first birthday, I want to get completely trashed.”

 

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh and kissed Kurt’s forehead, continuing to lead the dance they were haphazardly engaged in and which Professor July would no doubt criticize if she saw.  “Then I will be there to pick you up and take care of you.”

 

“Get a room!” one of their friends from NYADA called over to them jokingly.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine grinned, responding, “Well we’d be in there already if you all weren’t already moseying through it.”

 

Finn made a face and looked over at them, “Dudes!  No!  I don’t want to think about my little brother like that!”

 

Kurt laughed and lifted his head to look over at Finn, “You’ve literally been a few feet away from us for the past year Finn.  How on earth have you managed?”

 

“Well I... borrowed your earplugs....” Finn admitted, blushing a deep red.

 

“Augh!  Those are mine!  Now your earwax has been in my ears!”  Kurt moaned and hid his face in Blaine’s shoulder again, “I need to buy new ear plugs...”

 

Blaine just snickered, finding the whole conversation entirely entertaining.  

 

Kurt looked up at him, “You wouldn’t be laughing if you were having this conversation with Cooper....”

 

Blaine made a face and then admitted, “No... probably not.  And knowing Cooper he would probably have listened into our “extracurricular activities” and given me tips later...”

 

“Gah!” Now it was Kurt’s turn to go red in the face as he considered that and then quietly decided, “We will never live with Cooper...”

 

Blaine nodded to Kurt and laid another kiss on his forehead, never tiring of feeling that smooth, soft skin on his lips.  No matter how much Kurt tutored him on skin care and helped him, he would never have the luxurious silken skin that Kurt had.

 

“Now do you really want new ear plugs for your birthday because I had other things in mind and somehow ear plugs seem a little unnecessary in this new place...” Blaine asked Kurt, again dancing with him lazily through the room.

 

Kurt pursed his lips together as he thought and then murmured, “I don’t know... there’s nothing I really need...”

 

Blaine chuckled, “There’s nothing you really ever need, yet you always seem to find things you want with no problem.”

 

“Well that’s the problem and the privilege of fashion, it keeps changing.” Kurt responded, knowing full well that Blaine was talking about his clothing.

 

Blaine hummed softly along with the duet Finn and Rachel were now engaged in, leading Kurt along the floor in their lazy dance.  Periodically they would be interrupted by friends wishing them well in their home or, in one case, asking if they could use the balcony to relieve themselves since the bathroom was occupied.

 

By early morning, their apartment housewarming party had been reduced to Rachel, Finn, Santana, and Brittany, who were sitting on the couch and loveseat and talking about nothing in particular.  Finn was falling in and out of sleep on the couch beside Rachel who was excitedly talking about the new shows coming out on Broadway next season.  Santana and Brittany meanwhile were actively engaged in an overly intimate makeout session on the loveseat.

 

Deciding that it was time, Blaine tugged on Kurt’s sleeve, “Bed.”  he demanded simply.

 

Kurt chuckled and stood up, pulling Blaine up with him by the hands.  They excused themselves to the bedroom, not expecting that any of the four left would leave before at least having a nap in their now messy living room.  So much for having a lazy, relaxing Sunday.

 

“You know... we’ve got it pretty good.” Blaine said as he looked towards Kurt while changing out of his clothing and into pyjamas, getting a whiff of himself in the process and inwardly hoping Kurt wouldn’t mind that he still stunk of sweat and make him take a shower at this point.

 

“Oh really?” Kurt cocked an eyebrow in Blaine’s direction, tossing his own clothing in the laundry basket before pulling on his own pyjamas.  

 

While neither were opposed to sleeping nude, they had learned a long time ago that wasn’t the safest thing to do when other people were around.  Both Santana and Rachel had the nasty habit of barging in on them without considering what they might be doing.

 

Blaine crawled into the bed and over to the spot beside the wall, his designated side of the bed, before pulling the blanket over him.  “We have great supportive families and friends, we’re in the best dramatic arts school around, great jobs we actually enjoy, and we have one another.”

 

Kurt chuckled and climbed in after Blaine, checking the alarm clock on the nightstand before drawing the chain down on the lamp, removing the unnatural light from the room, and leaving only streaks of moonlight from the window.  “Mmm... I suppose that’s pretty good.  Wouldn’t hurt to have a walk-in closet though and a new pair of boots.”

 

Blaine chuckled and drew Kurt to him with his arms, nestling into the bed against the boy he loved.  “Spoiled.”

 

Kurt tsked, feigning insult, “Coming from the blue blooded boy here.”

 

Blaine grinned, though it was unseen in the dark.  “You deserve to be spoiled though.”

 

Kurt chuckled back, “Don’t you forget it either.”

 

“HEY!  I’m trying to make out with my girlfriend out here and you two saps are ruining the mood!” called Santana out from the other room abruptly.

 

Blaine and Kurt were quiet for a moment, and then simultaneously burst into giggles.  After they calmed themselves, they cuddled up to one another, chest to chest, and easily fell asleep in each others arms.  Right before he fell asleep though, Blaine thought to himself that life could not get any better.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kurt!  Come on!  You’re going to be late to your own party!” Blaine called out from their front door area.  Kurt was still in their room, flipping through clothing he had just bought that day, his birthday, trying to decide which outfit to showcase this evening.  He should have known better than to buy so much, but Blaine had insisted, and now he couldn’t decide between several outfits.

 

“Honey.... they’re going to start calling and texting any second now...” Blaine called again and Kurt grumbled to himself, finally deciding on the dark denim skinny jeans and white oxford top.  He finished the look with a news cap, leather wrist cuffs, and brown suede shoes.  He spun in place, checking himself out in the mirror, and deciding that he looked acceptable.

 

“Kurt...” Blaine was warning again when Kurt left the bedroom and did a little pose for Blaine who whistled his approval of the outfit.  “There’s my arm candy.  Let’s get going.”

 

Kurt hooked his arm with Blaine’s and they left their apartment, Blaine quickly turning to lock it behind them.  

 

The walk to the old Bushwick apartment where his birthday party was being held was short, but always uncomfortable at night when the homeless filled the doorways and alleyways and sketchy looking groups of young men and women travelled in packs, forever looking over their shoulders.  Neither Kurt or Blaine had been mugged, but given they had both suffered abuse back in Ohio due to their sexuality, they were still hyper vigilant against being attacked.  

 

So they always walked quickly, and huddled closely together, even when it was swelteringly humid like New York could get in the summertime.  

 

“Are you excited?”  Blaine asked him on the way.

 

Kurt tilted his head a little as he considered the question, “Not particularly... I mean... I’ve had twenty birthdays before this one.”

 

Blaine chuckled, “Not about getting older sweetheart, about getting absolutely trashed like you planned.”

 

Kurt shook his head, “Nope.  Not at all.  Just another thing to experience.  I sang on the stage of the Gershwin theater, there’s not a lot that can excite me like that did.”

 

Blaine smiled to Kurt and the two locked happy eyes on one another, just content to share their smiles until they reached the old Bushwick apartment building and let themselves in through the front door.  Apparently, when Kurt and Rachel had originally moved in, the landlord had promised to have the front door keyed.  It still hadn’t happened, which meant that they could get in easily enough, but sometimes they had to step over the sleeping bodies of people who had nowhere else to find shelter.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” yelled their friends as they opened the door to the apartment and Blaine nearly had to catch Kurt as he jumped back a step in surprise.  

 

When he caught his breath, Kurt laughed and took turns hugging and greeting each of their friends in turn.  Blaine slid the door closed behind him and went for the food, leaving Kurt in the capable hands of his friends.

 

“Oh sweetpea!” Isabelle called and Kurt turned to come face to face with his boss and inspiration from Vogue.com, being drawn into a hug from her.  Isabelle was almost like having an older sister, fun auntie, and friend all rolled into one, and Kurt was consistently thankful she was his boss.  “I got you just a little something!”

 

Kurt took the card Isabelle was offering to him once they separated and opened it, finding a sweet but somewhat crass card suggesting the different ways men get older.  Within the card was a written out voucher from Isabelle and her own bosses good for two outfits from the Vogue vault.  Kurt immediately lit right up and bounced back into a hug with Isabelle, “Thank you so, so much!  I love it!  I can’t believe it!”

 

They laughed and talked for a little while about the outfit possibilities when Blaine came up to them, chewing on some appetizer and holding a drink in each hand.  Kurt looked sidelong to him with a sly smile.

 

“I brought you a drink that I think you might like.” Blaine said finally, after swallowing what he had been eating.  Blaine offered the bottle to Kurt who took it and looked over it appraisingly.

 

“Cherry Creek Cider Cooler.  Wow.  Hope they’re not paying for all the C’s in this...” Kurt said, twisting off the cap and sniffing the beverage suspiciously.  

 

Blaine chuckled and took a sip from his own bottle, which Kurt noticed was beer - not surprisingly.  Blaine did tend towards the more boring and basic drinks, like medium drip coffee and beer.  Kurt, however, was more inclined to fancy drinks.  If he was going to drink his calories, he wanted to make sure it was worth it.

 

Kurt tentatively sipped the beverage and found that it was subtly sweet, but not overpowering.  Not too bad.  He nodded his approval to Blaine and continued drinking while talking to Isabelle again.

 

After a while, Kurt started feeling warmth in his ears and cheeks.  He finished off the bottle and went to the kitchen area to find a new drink.  He thought that since this was his first time really enjoying alcohol, that he should try as many different drinks as he could. He settled on another cooler, though this one was bright blue in colour and had a picture of a bird on it, which is what attracted him to it.  After taking a sip he winced and his lips puckered.  This drink was sour.

 

“Oh sweetie... that’s not a drink I would have picked for you...” Blaine’s smooth voice spoke up near him and Kurt turned to face him.

 

“Well.  You’d better find me a better one then and figure out what to do with this one because I can’t drink it.”

 

Blaine chuckled and grabbed the blue bottle from Kurt, setting it down on the counter.  “Come here.  I’ll make you a special shot.”

 

Kurt watched as Blaine mixed together a drink from several larger bottles on the counter into two small liquor cups, one of which he then handed over to Kurt, looking particularly pleased with himself.  Blaine took the other cup and clinked their glasses together, “Bottoms up!”

 

Kurt and Blaine swallowed the drinks in one quick gulp each and Kurt grinned.  “Oh.  That one was actually quite good!  Can you make another?”

 

Blaine laughed, “Pace yourself dear.”

 

Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine.  Admittedly he could already feel the alcohol affecting him, making him warmer and more sensitive.  He cocked his head at Blaine, “Well how about another cooler?”

 

Blaine nodded and retrieved for Kurt another of the Cider Coolers, opening it for him before handing it over. “Be careful hon.”

 

Kurt smirked at Blaine and took a drink of the cider, letting the warmth flood his body.  “I should get in on the singing before I get too complacent with Rachel hogging the mic.” He noted, walking off then to where the karaoke machine had been set up and Rachel was wailing one of her overdramatic songs.

 

The next hour was something of a blur for Kurt.  He remembered singing solo and singing with his friends, and even once with Blaine.  Now he was singing with Rachel, both of them having drank a little too much, and singing a little too loudly and excitedly.  Every now and then, one of them would giggle in the middle of a lyric.  It was a good thing Carmen wasn’t there or she would have seriously questioned the quality of these students.

 

“Oh Kurt!  We just HAVE to do single ladies!” Brittany had come up to him and was hopping excitedly as she made the suggestion.

 

Kurt hadn’t done single ladies in awhile, at least not in front of anybody and never in front of Blaine. However, in this moment with his ears burning and his mind feeling like it was floating, it seemed like a fantastic idea.  “YES!  Absolutely!”

 

So the duo called up those friends of theirs that knew the dance, set up the music, and began.  Kurt knew those moves in his sleep, and with the alcohol, he felt especially uninhibited, giving the thrusts and kicks a little bit more effort than he ever had.

 

He caught Blaine’s eye during one part of the dance, and could see the shock and awe in his boyfriends face who was staring at him and very obviously trying to hide the growth in his pants with a pillow from the couch he was sitting on.  Normally it would have made Kurt blush to realize he was having such an effect on Blaine, but right now, Kurt was further invigorated by the idea of turning his boyfriend on.

 

So Kurt moved his dance up and started dancing directly in front of Blaine, jerking his hips ever so suggestively, and winking when he leaned over and spanked himself.  He could see Blaine swallowing and his eyes growing wider as he watched.  Kurt ignored everyone else who was cheering and catcalling, just focusing on Blaine as he moved, almost like a private strip tease, without the stripping.

 

When the dance was over, Kurt sat himself in Blaine’s lap and realized just how cheap the couch pillows were as he could feel Blaine through it.  

 

“Oh my god Kurt....” Blaine murmured, still staring at him with lust blown eyes, shifting under Kurt’s weight.

 

Kurt giggled and suddenly felt the urge to nibble on his boyfriend’s neck and so he did just that, unconcerned with the crowd all around.  Blaine’s breath hitched and his hands tightened around Kurt’s waist, “Kurt....”

 

“Hrmmm?” Kurt queried, muffled from where he was working on leaving a hickey on Blaine’s collarbone.

 

“Uh... bathroom...” Blaine said, pushing Kurt off him.  It took Kurt a second to realize that it was an invitation and not an excuse to get away, and when he did, he skipped merrily to the bathroom, pulling Blaine in with him and locking the door behind them.

 

As soon as it was locked, Kurt had Blaine pressing him against the back of the door and kissing him madly.  “Oh god....” *kiss* “Kurt.... “ *kiss* “That was so” *kiss* “Freaking sexy.”

 

Kurt whimpered and rubbed his body against Blaine’s, pressing his groin against Blaine’s so he could feel that Kurt was just as turned on, receiving a lustful growl in response.

 

Kurt moved his hands down the sides of Blaine’s body, going straight for his pants.  Kurt tried to slide the pants down first but found himself struggling with a belt that refused to go over Blaine’s hips.  “You need to back up a little so I can get your pants off.”

 

Blaine hesitated, not seeming to want to move away but did after a few seconds, allowing Kurt to quickly yank open the belt and unbutton Blaine’s jeans with a finesse that came with being as into fashion as Kurt was.  As soon as the belt and buttons were undone, Blaine’s pants fell around his ankles, allowing Kurt to grope the hardness in Blaine’s briefs.

 

“Oh sweet mother of all things good and wonderful Kurt....” Blaine said as he exhaled and pushed his erection against Kurt’s hand, then moaning softly into Kurt’s neck.

 

“Come on baby... I want you so badly.”  Kurt whispered heatedly, tugging at the waistband of Blaine’s briefs, pulling them down until they got snagged on Blaine’s cock.  “I want you in me, on me, over me, everywhere.”

 

“Settle down babe....” Blaine said before putting his lips on Kurt’s collarbone to give him a matching hickey, creating a wondrous whimper out of Kurt.

 

“No.  I. Want. You. NOW.”  Kurt exclaimed, snapping the briefs off Blaine which caused his erection to bob a few times from the sudden release.  As soon as the briefs were also around Blaine’s ankles, Kurt started working on his own pant buttons, inwardly cursing just how many buttons these jeans had in lieu of a zipper.

 

Blaine’s hands came to help Kurt’s, helping to shove down the skinny jeans and briefs together until both boys were naked from the waist down and grinding themselves against one another needily.  Whimpers and moans coming out of their mouths constantly.  

 

Someone banged on the door behind Kurt but the pair ignored it, laying kisses all over each others lips, faces, and necks while they ground up and down against each other, their shared precum serving as a lubricant to ease their movements.

 

“Come on!  I gotta go!” yelled the voice outside the door.  Blaine dropped to his knees and took Kurt’s manhood into his mouth, suckling over it earnestly while his hand wrapped around the base of the cock, tugging on it in time with the sucking of his mouth.

 

“Oh... oh Blaine...” Kurt squirmed in spot, having a difficult time keeping on his feet as his whole body trembled and felt aflame with the stimulation.

 

Blaine pulled his mouth off Kurt with a small smacking sound and trailed his tongue along the underside of the cock, Kurt whimpering and coming undone before him.  “You’re so damn hot....” Blaine murmured and pulled Kurt by the hips towards the bathtub mat, “Get on all fours...”

 

Kurt complied, using the bathmat as a cushion for his palms and knees.  “Blaine.  I need you...”  He was still shuddering.

 

He could feel Blaine behind him, nudging his cheeks apart with his hands and then before Kurt could look, he felt Blaine’s tongue rolling up and down over his puckered entrance, causing another wave of heat to pass over his body with a groan.

 

Blaine didn’t waste time, his tongue circling over the entrance a few times before pushing into the tightness and wetting it.  Kurt whimpered, weakly dipping his chest and head down so his ass pushed further up and back into Blaine’s tongue. “Please Blaine.... please...”

 

“Shhh honey.  I have to prep you up.” Blaine whispered against his ass before dipping his tongue back in and rolling it around, making Kurt’s eyes roll up as well in response.

 

“You just need to get your cock in me!” Kurt demanded with a whine to his voice, pushing his ass back again insistently.

 

Blaine chuckled and pulled his head back which made Kurt hiss softly with the sudden absence of attention on his ass.  He tried to look back but couldn’t see what Blaine was up to.  He didn’t need to wait long to find out though because in the next second, a finger was being pushed up his hole that Blaine must have sucked on since it glided in smoothly.

 

“Better babe?” Blaine cooed and worked the finger in and out a few times before adding another finger in without warning, spreading Kurt out who was groaning into the bathmat and grabbing at the edges of it with white knuckles.

 

Blaine knew exactly how to turn Kurt into a mess when he was sober, and everything seemed amplified and a thousand times more sensitive now that he had alcohol flowing through his system.  Kurt wasn’t sure he could last until Blaine was in him.  “Please Blaine, please... I need you in me...”

 

A gentle kiss was laid on Kurt’s ass cheek and Blaine pulled his fingers out, making Kurt whine with the emptiness.  Blaine’s mouth returned briefly, wettening up the hole again in the absence of lubricant before straddling himself behind Kurt and lining himself up, the head of his cock teasing along the rim of Kurt’s entrance while Kurt begged him for penetration.

 

Finally Blaine pushed himself in, going slowly since they only had Blaine’s saliva for lubrication, and, drunk or not, Blaine always functioned with the need to not hurt Kurt.  That being said, Kurt was actively trying to push himself back on Blaine’s cock regardless of how much it stung - the pleasure he was getting from it was worth the pain.

 

“Fuck me Blaine.  Come on.” Kurt goaded, thrusting himself back.  One of his own hands moved down to stroke himself while he moved back.  Blaine tensed a little behind him, seemingly unsure of how to continue, before giving into Kurt’s baser needs and quickening his pace, thrusting roughly in and out, his hands holding tightly onto Kurt’s hips which would no doubt leave fingerprint bruises.

 

Kurt yelled and moaned in turn, and it would be no secret to anyone waiting outside the bathroom what was happening.  Whomever had tried getting in before was either long gone or listening in, and Kurt, who was usually much more reserved, just didn’t care.  All that mattered to him then was the absolute pleasure and animalistic desire he had for Blaine.  He swore into the bathmat, using words that usually made him blush to hear, and didn’t give Blaine any warning when he did come, screaming his boyfriends name out in a high pitch over and over again.

 

Blaine quickly followed suit, giving one last thrust into Kurt before moaning, and grabbing his hips even tighter as he came inside his boyfriend.   They stayed locked together like that for a minute, each trembling and murmuring whimpers before Blaine pulled out and Kurt whined with the emptiness, though his knees fell below him so he was lying stomach down on the bathroom floor.  

 

Fumbling around, Blaine retrieved a towel and wiped Kurt off gently before wiping himself off and tossing the towel into the hamper.  He laid down on the ground beside Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Kurt into him to snuggle.

 

“Oh my god Blaine... we just fucked in Rachel’s bathroom....” Kurt murmured.  His eyes were closed and he felt like he was partially in a dream.

 

Blaine chuckled and nodded, not that Kurt saw the motion.  “We did.”

 

“She’s going to be soooooo pissed!” Kurt added on, chuckling a little bit himself at the thought.

 

“Yes she will.” Blaine agreed, running his hands up and down Kurt’s back aimlessly.  

 

As if on cue, a knock came on the door and Santana’s voice called out, “I can hear that you boys finished up!  Get your pretty boy asses back out here and let someone else use the bathroom before they piss themselves on my furniture!”

 

Both the boys giggled and sat up, Kurt wincing as a shock of pain went up his back from his ass.  Blaine noted the slight movement and collected Kurt’s clothing for him, helping him get redressed and apologizing as he did.

 

Kurt waved dismissively at Blaine once Blaine helped him to his feet, “That was amazing sex and worth any pain in my ass.”

 

Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arm around Kurt’s waist and unlocked the door, leading him out to the crowd of well wishers, some who quickly averted their gazes and others who cheered for them upon their re entry.

 

“I would like to thank Blaine... for being an Ah-may-zing sexual partner....”  Kurt began, speaking as though he had won an award and was giving his acceptance speech, much to the delight of the crowd who ate it up, save for Finn who seemed intent on trying to hide himself into the furthest reaches of the kitchen.

 

Blaine laughed through it all, enjoying the frivolity of the moment.  Kurt knew somewhere in the back of his mind he was going to be deeply regretful and embarrassed when the alcohol was out of him, but in the meantime, he completely understood the appeal of social drinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine groaned.  His body hurt everywhere and he could feel that he wasn’t waking up in his nice soft bed - the surface under him was hard and unrelenting.  He opened his eyes blearily and took a moment to let them focus and let his mind recall the events of the previous evening - Kurt’s birthday party.

 

He remembered the singing, Kurt’s dancing, and the bathroom sex.  He remembered the cheers after they had returned from said bathroom, and the continued drinking and dancing afterwards.  He didn’t remember going home, which made sense since he realized he was waking up on the floor of the old Bushwick apartment, laying right beside the couch where he could see Kurt was still sleeping, making soft little snores which Blaine had referred to as cute several times before in their past.  Kurt only snored like that when he was overtired or sick, and Blaine knew it was probably because of the former since they had stayed up so late the night before.

 

Blaine stretched himself out with a little moan, hearing all his bones and joints pop and crack with his movements.  He was definitely spoiled with the bed he and Kurt shared at home and was definitely wishing he was waking up in that bed instead of on the floor with the hangover he was suffering.

 

“About damn time hobbit.” Santana said, walking up towards him from where he hadn’t noticed her in the kitchen.  “Both of your phones have been going off all morning and the guy on the other side said he could only talk to you boys.”

 

Blaine winced.  He knew Santana was using a normal voice, but with his headache, it felt like she was screaming.  “Do you take a message..?” Blaine asked, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

 

Santana snorted and held out a glass of water and a couple of pills to Blaine who took them eagerly and appreciatively, downing them rapidly.

 

“No.  He said he’d call back and that to let you know it was urgent.”

 

“Thanks Santana.” Blaine mumbled, using the coffee table on his other side to help him to his feet.  Standing he could see the mess of cups, plates, torn streamers, deflated balloons, and general mess of the apartment.  He made a mental note to help with clean up before he left today.  He also looked over to Kurt and smiled softly.  His boyfriend always looked like an angel when he was sleeping, and today he looked especially cute, all disheveled and snuggling a throw pillow.  If Blaine had his phone he would have snapped a quick photo which he would have to keep secret from Kurt, since Kurt hated when Blaine took candid shots of him.

 

“Your phones are on the table curly.” Santana stated and went off to her room.  Blaine looked over to the clock and arched his eyebrows.  It was just after two in the afternoon.  They had really outdone themselves last night.  Kurt was pretty good about getting up early no matter what, and Blaine wasn’t a huge fan of early mornings, but never had an issue getting up on time.  Blaine couldn’t think of a time they had ever slept past noon before.

 

On cue, his ringtone went off and Blaine shuffled over to the kitchen and grabbed it, noting the number on his call display was unknown to him.  He pressed the answer button and held it to his head, “Hello?”

 

“Good afternoon.” an unfamiliar male voice spoke on the other side of the call, “May I please speak with Blaine Anderson or Kurt Hummel?”

 

“You have Blaine...” he responded, wishing that the painkillers Santana had given him would work soon.  His head ached terribly still.

 

“Excellent.  My name is Daniel Mattias.  I’m an attorney with child protection services of New York.”

 

Blaine’s heart jumped up into his throat.  Why would child protection services be calling him?  Did a parent at the school he worked at make a complaint about something?  

 

“Y- yes?” Blaine queried.  He was worried something had happened that would make him lose his job, his chances of ever having kids with Kurt, or get put in jail.  He certainly couldn’t think of anything that he had done, but Child Protection calling him couldn’t be for any good reasons, at least not that he could think of.

 

“I have something of an... unusual situation Mr. Anderson.  One that requires me to meet with you and Mr. Kurt Hummel, your fiance?”

 

“Yes.. Kurt and I are... engaged.” Blaine said.  They were, but it was going to be such a drawn out engagement that he felt that they were still more like boyfriends ultimately.

 

“When would you be available to come to my office?  It is urgent, so it needs to be as soon as possible.”

 

Blaine licked his lips nervously and looked over at Kurt, still asleep, “Can I know what this is about?  I’m admittedly freaking out a bit here and I need to know what to tell Kurt.”

 

A sigh came across the line and the man on the other end spoke again, “As I said... it’s a very unusual and unique situation.  I should have said that you or Kurt are under no threat.  In fact, given your situation, it might be a good thing.  I can’t however reveal anything specific over the phone.  I need to meet with you both as soon as possible, and you need to bring identification.”

 

Blaine’s brow furrowed in confusion.  “Give me your address and I’ll get Kurt and we’ll be there as soon as possible if that’s alright...”

 

Daniel responded that it would and rattled off an address before ending the call.  Blaine looked up the address on his phone and saw that it was a child care and adoption facility that Daniel had his office in, or at least beside.  Daniel might have said that it might be a good thing, but the secrecy had rattled his nerves, and now he had to wake up Kurt and try and explain things to him.

 

“Sweetie... I need you to get up....” Blaine cooed to Kurt, gently rubbing a hand over his side.  Kurt grumbled and hid his face into the throw pillow, which under normal circumstances Blaine would have found adorable, but in this moment, he needed to get Kurt awake and helping him figure out what was going on.

 

“Kurt.  Please.  I’m serious.  We need to go.” Blaine said, nudging Kurt now with his hands.  Kurt grumbled but sat up, looking squinty-eyed at Blaine.

 

“My head is rioting Blaine....”

 

Blaine smiled and nodded, “Come on.  I need to talk to you...”

 

Kurt rubbed his eyes over and yawned before standing up and going to the kitchen to get his own drink of water and painkillers.  Blaine followed, fidgeting nervously with his hands in his pockets.

 

Once Kurt had medicated himself, he turned to look at Blaine, a brow arched on seeing Blaine look so worried.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know.  That’s just it.  We’ve been getting calls all day from this guy, a lawyer, at child protection services.  I just spoke to him and he says he needs to meet with us immediately.  He says it’s not anything bad, but he couldn’t say anything else over the phone.  I told him we’d go meet him as soon as possible.  I’m confused as hell Kurt.  Do you know what this is about?”

 

Kurt shook his head slowly, processing Blaine’s words.  “I... I really can’t think about anything it could be.  Maybe you’ve done such a good job where you work they want to offer you a job with them?”

 

Blaine shook his own head, “They wouldn’t need to speak to both of us for that...”

Kurt shrugged, “I don’t know.  I guess we go and meet the guy then.”

 

“Really?” Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt questioningly, “You’re not suspicious?”

 

“Oh I’m very suspicious Blaine, but we won’t find anything out unless we go.  So let’s shower up here, borrow some of Finn’s off sized clothing that Rachel keeps buying him, and go.”

 

Blaine nodded his agreement and the pair went to get ready.

 

* * *

 

An hour later they were walking up to a plain and unmarked building, which they had to double check was the right address since there was no lettering on the side to indicate it was anything special.  They had to get buzzed in, noting who they were and that they were meeting with the attorney Blaine had spoken to on the phone.

 

The lobby they entered was plain and small, a secretary working behind a desk on some computer files.  She noted that Daniel would be over shortly to escort them to his office and they should take a seat to wait since he was a little walk away from the front desk.

 

Neither of them sat though, looking around the area in confusion and when they heard a baby cry from down a hallway, Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin.  Blaine tilted his head as he watched his shocked boyfriend and Kurt responded that he was just a little tense.  Blaine could certainly appreciate that.

 

After what seemed like the longest, most awkward and quiet few minutes, a short and pudgy man wearing a plain suit came down the hallway and greeted the pair as Daniel.  He asked the secretary to make a copy of their identification, which she did with the copier behind her desk, and the three of them set off for Daniel’s office.  During the walk down the labyrinth of hallways, Kurt and Blaine exchanged several glances at once another, to assure themselves the other was there and to share their silent confusion.

 

Daniel led them into a little office, sparsely decorated and overdone in its use of gray.  He swept a hand over a pair of chair in front of his desk and the boys sat in them obediently, but tensely, watching Daniel intently as he sat before them and grabbed a file, opening it before them.

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Mattias.  We’re really confused here and every second we wait seems like an eternity....” Kurt said abruptly and Blaine moved a hand over to take Kurt’s hand in his own, squeezing it gently.

 

Daniel nodded and held a picture out to them, which Blaine took and looked at, Kurt looking at it too beside him.  In the photograph was a picture of a baby, laying asleep in a crib.  Blaine assumed it was a girl from the pink beanie on her head.  

 

“I don’t get it.” Kurt said simply, looking at the photograph and then back at Daniel.

 

“She doesn’t have an official name yet.  So the staff has been calling her Baby.   She was transferred here from out of state under strict legal secrecy.  You both are named as her intended adoptive parents.”

 

The photograph fell from Blaine’s fingers as his whole body stiffened.  Beside him, Kurt went pale, more pale than Blaine had ever seen him.  Both of their jaws dropped and then they looked at one another and then back at Daniel.

 

“This... is a mistake.” Blaine finally found the words to say, picking up the picture which had fallen in his lap and looking over the infant with fresh eyes.

 

“I assure you.  It’s not.  I said it was highly unusual and I meant it.  She was brought in by another lawyer with a stack of papers ten feet high, all very thoroughly written out and planned.  There’s a letter for you both here....” Daniel poked through the file searching for it.

 

Kurt was silent, and completely still, so Blaine took the letter when Daniel offered it over the desk and began reading it aloud.

 

“Dear Kurt and Blaine.   I would say I’m sorry for what you’re hearing, but I’m not.  As a couple, you two are the best parents I could think of for my child.  I can’t care for her, and her mother left her with me and I couldn’t locate her after that....”  Blaine looked up at Daniel, “She was given up by her father?”

 

Daniel simply nodded from behind his desk, and Blaine shook his head, looking back down at the letter and continuing.

 

“Her staying with me is out of the question, and when confronted with who would best care for her, you two came into my mind immediately, which was as shocking to me as it must be for you both.  I have had my lawyers draw up all the legal adoption and guardianship papers, as well as establish a parenting and trust fund for her under your names.  It should be fairly easy for the adoption to go through under your names.  Best wishes for all three of you.  Signed... A friend.”

 

Kurt was still eerily quiet throughout this all, so Blaine looked over the top of the letter to Daniel, “Is this a joke?”

 

Daniel shook his head, “I assure you it’s not.  It’s weird I admit, but not a joke.”

 

“This doesn’t make any sense.  Why the hell would anyone give their kid up to us?  We don’t even know anyone who would have been having a kid...”

 

Daniel shrugged up his shoulders, “I can’t tell you anything outside of the legal documents that came with her.  I only dealt with middleman lawyer in the process.  Not even sure which state she was born in.”

 

“This has to be a joke.... this can’t be real....” Blaine shook his head back and forth, looking at the letter, the photograph, and back and forth between them.

 

“She’s in the baby care centre if you’d like to meet her.” Daniel said then and Kurt’s head snapped up, looking at Daniel and then turning to Blaine, his eyes wide.  Blaine couldn’t tell what was going through Kurt’s mind, he had never seen that look before.

 

“Do you want to meet her?” Daniel asked, looking between the silent pair.

 

“She’s real?” Kurt finally spoke, looking back at Daniel.

 

“Yes.  Very real.  I told you this wasn’t a joke.”  Daniel appeared to be taking all their shock in stride.  

 

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand gently, and was relieved when Kurt ran his thumb over Blaine’s fingers in response.  “I think we should go see her.  Make sure... for sure... this isn’t some very unfunny prank.”

 

Kurt nodded, a very slow motion and stood up, Blaine following his lead.  Daniel shuffled out from behind the desk and led them back into the hall and mazes of corridors until they reached a bigger room with glassed windows.  Looking into the windows they could see a room with several cribs lined up and a woman looking into each of the cribs and making notes on a clipboard.

 

When the reached the door, Daniel turned in front of them, “Okay.  She’s approximately two months old, very healthy compared to most babies abandoned by their birth parents, average height and weight....”

 

Kurt and Blaine both nodded.  This whole situation seemed extremely surreal and Blaine was mentally acknowledging that while he and Kurt had talked about having kids one day, they hadn’t really talked in depth about it.  It was one of those things that they both knew they’d talk about in the future, when the time was right.  The time wasn’t right now though.  They were both students, still very young, and not married or established in their careers.  However, Blaine couldn’t ignore the fact that someone had picked them as the couple to adopt their child out of the blue.

 

“Any questions before we go in?” Daniel asked, looking up at both of them.

 

Kurt looked to Blaine, and Blaine looked to Kurt.  Neither one of them could think of anything to ask.  They were both still reeling in the surprise nature of their being here, so they shook their heads and followed Daniel as he opened the room and led them to the first crib.

 

“It’s nap time, so it’s a good time to see them...” Daniel spoke, clearly not comfortable in the baby room as he shifted back and forth on the balls of his feet.

 

Kurt and Blaine both curled their fingers around the top of the crib and looked in at the infant girl dozing there.  They could see now that she had a small tuft of brunette hair that had been covered up in the photograph.  Her tiny fists were balled up as they rested beside her head and she was in a pink sleeper.  She looked so tiny and delicate... and beautiful.  

 

Blaine could hear Kurt’s breath soften and looked over to see Kurt’s eyes grow wide in that way he had about him when he was showing love.  In a flash, Blaine could see a vision of Kurt, sitting back in a chair and cradling the baby in his arms while feeding her a bottle.  It was a blissful scene and Blaine realized how much he wanted it all with Kurt in that moment.

 

“Now... you can’t just up and take her obviously.. There are procedures and processes that have to be done...” Daniel spoke up from behind them.

 

“She’s so sweet...” Kurt said, not responding to Daniel as he continued to look over the baby.

 

It was up to Blaine then to sort this out.  He looked back at Daniel, “What happens if we don’t accept the adoption?”

 

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose with a finger as he responded, “Well then she’ll go into the system.  There are different things that can happen then depending on the availability of foster parents, or if there’s a suitable and approved parent or parents awaiting a child for adoption.”

 

“Blaine....” Kurt spoke softly beside him, still looking over the sleeping girl.

 

“We need to really talk about this Kurt... this isn’t a kitten, or a puppy, it’s a human being....” Blaine said, turning back to Kurt, knowing full well that his fiance had already fallen in love with the baby girl.

 

“But... we’re gay Blaine... we might never get a chance like this, at least not one so easily...” Kurt murmured, putting his hand down into the crib and gently running a finger over the baby girl’s hand.

 

“I realize that Kurt... I really truly do... but we’re still kids for all intents and purposes.  We live in a shoebox, have part time jobs, rely on our parents for help, and go to school...”

 

“I don’t care Blaine... I really don’t... Look!  She grabbed my finger!”

 

Blaine looked back into the crib, and the baby had grabbed onto Kurt’s finger with her fist as she slept.  Blaine looked up at Kurt’s face and could see he was elated, which made Blaine sigh softly.

 

“Again.... she comes with a bank account.  Whomever her father was, wanted to ensure she was taken care of.” Daniel piped up.

 

Blaine put his hands over his face and groaned, running them back over his hair.  This was insane.  Was he really the only one who understood that in this room?  

 

“Ohmygosh Kurt... We really need to talk about this.  We need to talk to our families and need to decide - “

 

Kurt stopped Blaine at that moment, holding up his free hand to Blaine’s mouth, “She’s sleeping... Shhh...”

 

Blaine went wide eyed, looking at Kurt in exasperation.  His boyfriend really had gone mad.  

 

“We will talk about this Blaine.  We will talk to our families and figure things out, but we can not just ignore that this is a gift for a couple like us and we would be morons to throw it away.  Moreover... do you really want to put her into the system when you know we could take care of her?” Kurt looked to Blaine as he spoke, but when he was done, turned his head back to look at the little girl in the crib.

 

Blaine softened a little, seeing that he wasn’t going to be able to argue with Kurt about this here and now.  Not with the little angel in his sights.  Kurt had a point too, even if it was being made for all the wrong reasons.

 

“Would you like a little more time or do you want to start going over the adoption process?” Daniel spoke up again.

 

Blaine looked at Kurt, knowing what the answer would be and speaking for him, “We’ll take a little bit more time with her if that’s alright and then look at the paperwork....”

 

Daniel nodded to them, “Also, for the purpose of filling in the paperwork, you will get to pick a name for her.  The documents are very clear that you two get to choose the name regardless of what happens.”

 

“She’s a Julie....” Kurt murmured, running a finger gently over her little locks of brown hair.  

 

“Julie?” Blaine mused.  Kurt had taken no time coming up with that name and Blaine wondered just how much Kurt had thought about having kids already.

 

“Julie Andrews, Julie Christie, Julie Newmar....” Kurt whispered, looking down at the girl, “She’s Julie.”

 

Blaine smirked a little bit.  He couldn’t argue the significance of the name and nodded over to Daniel who left them in the room then with the name taken care of.  Blaine walked over to Kurt’s side and put a hand on his back as he looked down into the crib as well, “Are you sure Kurt?  This all seems just so....”

 

“Insane.  Crazy.  Ridiculous. I get it Blaine, I really do...”

 

Blaine sighed.  Kurt did get it, but he must also get something that Blaine didn’t right now.  “Why don’t you pick her up?”

 

Kurt smiled and reached down then, taking the small bundle gently into his arms and bringing her up against his chest, “Hey sweetheart.... Oh my gosh Blaine.. She’s so tiny...”

 

“Babies are renowned for their smallness...” Blaine joked, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s shoulder and leaning in a little to look at the little girl who was still dozing, though now cuddling against Kurt’s chest like a heat seeking missile of the cutest kind.

 

Kurt grinned goofily up at Blaine, “Blaine... we could be dads.  This is amazing!”

  
Blaine laughed then and the little girl picked up on the noise, squirming in Kurt’s arms.  “Amazing... yup.  Not the word I was thinking right now... but it’ll do.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Yes dad......  I understand dad......  I really do......  Yes.”

 

Kurt was listening into Blaine’s conversation from where he was rolling sushi in their kitchen.  Kurt had already spoken to his own father who had been thoroughly confused, then upset, and then warming up to the idea of rapidly becoming a grandfather.  It sounded like Blaine’s dad was going through the same cycle.

 

Kurt brought out the rolls and set them on the table, watching Blaine who was pacing back and forth in the living room with the phone to his ear and perplexed look on his face.  

 

“Yes......  Alright.....  We will..... YES!  I promise!.... Oh my god dad.... “

 

Kurt sat himself down and took a roll, dipping it into the bowl of soy sauce balanced on the plate and then popped the food into his mouth.  All the while he watched Blaine talk on the phone, trying to determine the other half of the conversation that he couldn’t hear.   His own phone buzzed beside him as various friends texted.  Kurt and Blaine had asked everyone for their opinions on the situation earlier when they had gotten back from the center after having the very complex process of adoption explained to them and having to sign their names a few hundred times, for which Kurt now had a cramp in his hand.

 

The responses from their friends were varied - excitement from Finn, suspicion from Rachel, disgust from Santana (though more at the thought of all the poop and vomit that goes along with a baby as she explained), and Isabelle was ecstatic and insisting she be referred to as an auntie.  The concerns were all the same - what about your degrees?  aren’t you both too young?  how are you going to support a baby?

 

Kurt was the first one of the pair to admit they didn’t have all the answers, but he also knew he was going to have a hard time leaving Julie at the center that day, let alone never get to see her again.  It took Blaine awhile to pull him away to sign papers, and in the end they let Kurt carry her back to the office to hold while they talked about the process.  She was just so tiny and sweet.  She woke up at one point and Kurt was allowed to feed her with a bottle they provided, the little girl drinking hungrily while looking up at Kurt with big green eyes.  When it was Kurt’s turn to sign papers, Blaine had taken her and Kurt watched as Blaine delicately rocked her gently in his own arms.  The scene made Kurt’s heart melt.  

 

Blaine had to console Kurt when Julie was taken back.  He even shed a few tears.  It was crazy, and what was even crazier was the deep connection and bond he felt to the little girl so quickly.  Just last night he had been partying like a crazy kid and in less than twenty four hours he was thinking about how to rearrange the apartment to accommodate a crib and highchair and all the other baby furniture they’d need.

 

The click of Blaine’s phone signalled the end of the conversation and Kurt looked expectantly at Blaine.

 

“My dad thinks this is crazy, rushed, and completely out of left field....” Blaine began and Kurt nodded, biting his tongue to avoid jumping in defensively.

 

“... and my mother wants to know when they can come meet their grandchild.” He continued, shaking his head as if completely flabbergasted by the conflicting responses of his parents.

 

Kurt chuckled.  When he had talked to his father, all it took for Burt to warm up to the idea was referring to Julie as his granddaughter once.  Kurt could hear the change in his voice when Burt said it and then started talking about how the boys would need support and help, changing his whole tune about the adoption.

 

Blaine sighed and sat across from Kurt, reaching for some sushi and stuffing his mouth before continuing.  “Dad is hiring a lawyer for us to ensure that we’re not being suckered into something sketchy.”

 

Kurt nodded at that.  It sounded reasonable, though he couldn’t fathom what someone would be trying to trick them into.

 

“He also expressed that he approves of the name Julie since it was his mother’s as well.”  

 

Kurt blinked, “Really?  I never knew that!”

 

Blaine chuckled and nodded, reaching across the table to take Kurt’s hands in his own, “You know, I think this is all crazy and irrational, but there is something... serendipitous about it all.”

 

A smile spread over Kurt’s face and he nodded, knowing exactly what Blaine was talking about.  “You looked beautiful when you were holding her earlier.  I don’t think I’ve ever been more in love with you.”

 

Kurt watched Blaine’s face look lovingly back as his own and the two sat there quietly, just enjoying the silent intimacy.

 

“You know... we might have to find a new place....”

 

“Oh no!  I am not moving again so soon.  She’s a baby.  A little baby.  She doesn’t need the space to move around in because she doesn’t move that much yet.”  Blaine protested immediately, looking over their apartment.

 

Kurt laughed and let go of Blaine’s hands so they could eat the sushi before it went bad because they were too busy staring at one another with hearts in their eyes.

 

* * *

 

The next day Kurt and Blaine were going over the process they had agreed to in order to adopt.  

 

“I can’t believe that even with all that legal documentation that it will still be a month before we can have her with us....” Kurt grumbled, looking through the paper stacks in front of him and scheduling meetings into his phone.

 

“Imagine how long it takes for someone starting from scratch then dear....” Blaine noted, filling in the form they needed for the agency sponsored training.

 

Kurt shook his head in disbelief.  They had several meetings just in the next few days, including some home studies to ensure that they had a safe place for Julie to live, and Kurt needed to get his records check done.  Blaine already had a criminal records check and child safety check done since he worked at a child care center.

 

They were allowed to visit Julie daily though.  It would help with the transition they were told, though for Kurt it was mostly selfish.  He already had fantasies about putting her into ballet, and watching her first recital, and taking her to school.  He honestly didn’t know where all these thoughts were coming from.  He had been so ambition bound his whole life that children were always a background thought to him, since meeting Julie, it was all he could think about.

 

“Well let’s finish as much of this up as we can so we can get back there...” Kurt dictated to Blaine.

 

A chuckle was his response, “You know... I always figured I’d be the one who went gaga for a baby, but I’ve got to say she looks good on you and you look absolutely adorable with her.”

 

Kurt grinned from ear to ear, “I know... I can’t believe someone wouldn’t want her.”

 

Blaine shrugged, “I don’t understand it either, but my mom has volunteered at orphanages throughout her life and she said it’s a sad,  but true fact of life that not enough children are valued by their parents.”

 

"And yet it takes forever for someone who wants to adopt to get through the process...." Kurt grumbled as he looked over the papers in front of them.

 

"It's only because once the government gets involved there's all sorts of liability concerns.  They don't want to get in trouble because they gave a child to someone who doesn't end up being a great parent."

 

“We’ll do our best though, right Blaine?  We’ll be good parents.” Kurt looked over at Blaine.

 

Blaine smiled and moved over, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s forehead, “The best.  Besides, with that dollop of brown hair and those eyes, everyone is going to think she’s really yours anyhow.”

 

Kurt beamed, thinking about that.  Her eyes too were close to Kurt’s own, though a little more green than his, and her skin was just a shade darker, but still creamy.  She already felt like his own, regardless of the lack of blood connection.

 

“I’ve been trying to figure out who her birth dad must have been and I honestly can’t come up with anything....” Blaine admitted to Kurt then.

 

“Someone who knows us anyhow... it’s a little creepy...” Kurt acknowledged.  “I haven’t been able to think about who it could have been either and no one I’ve talked to can figure it out either.”

 

“I even went on facebook last night and went through all my friends on there to see if there was any hint that anyone of them had a baby or knew someone who had a baby... nothing.” Blaine continued.

 

“Out of state though... that’s a clue.  Ohio probably since it’s not like we’ve been anywhere else...” Kurt added.

 

Blaine just shook his head and exhaled, “It’s why my dad is so suspicious about it all.  It’s just not adding up.”

 

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine’s, talking once Blaine looked over and caught his gaze, “Is it weird that with all that I don’t really care?  I just have this overwhelming need to be her dad?”

 

Blaine smiled warmly to Kurt and took his hand, squeezing it, “No.  I kind of feel it too... though I think not as much as you are.  I never knew how much you wanted kids....”

 

Kurt shook his head, “I didn’t either... it’s just when we were presented with the possibility, and when I saw her, well....”  He blushed, “... It’s like I realized that I really, really, wanted it.”

 

Blaine nodded, examining the serenity on Kurt’s face.  Kurt just beamed back and began talking then about all the new stores he could frequent having a baby daughter to doll up, to which Blaine listened attentively, and with a look of amusement.  

 

“You know... it must have been someone rich... given the ridiculous amounts in those accounts attached to her....” Blaine interjected at one point, and Kurt realized that his mind was still focused on trying to figure out whose child she was originally.

 

“Evidently....” Kurt acknowledged, waiting for Blaine to continue.  Kurt was beginning to not like this line of thinking.  The last thing he wanted to think about was that Julie had some other parents out there who didn’t want her.  It made him angry to think about, and then relieved because it meant that she could be theirs.

 

“But none of the Warblers seem to know anything about a kid... and they’re the ones who would have had access to money and lawyers....”

 

“Blaine... what is dwelling on where she came from going to get us?” Kurt interrupted, causing Blaine to look up and shake his head, indicating he didn’t know.

 

“She’s here.  She can be ours.  Someone thought enough of us to give us this chance.  Can we please think about her as ours instead of someone elses?”

 

Blaine sighed in response and looked down to the floor.  He was quiet so Kurt let him think about that for a moment, knowing Blaine well enough to know that he was collecting his thoughts and processing that information.

 

“I’m just....” Blaine began and then looked up at Kurt, “I don’t want to get our hopes up in case something happens.... this seems all too good to be true.  And maybe I’m a little... no... a lot scared about suddenly becoming a dad.  I don’t think we’re ready for this.”

 

Kurt tensed up with Blaine’s last statement, immediately feeling defensive, “If we don’t though, you heard, she’ll go into the system and who knows how long it would be for her to find other parents.  I was looking online and read up on this thing called Abandoned Child Syndrome... she could have all sorts of emotional and physical fallout in her life from being abandoned, not just from whomever her birth parents were, but us too if we reject this chance.”

 

Kurt watched as Blaine tensed up too, listening to him.  He really could appreciate that Blaine was nervous and hesitant, but he needed Blaine to also understand that he wasn’t going to back down on this.  This truly was one of those chances that a gay couple could just refuse.

 

“Alright.” Blaine said finally and looked steadily at Kurt, “But we need to do one thing first...”

 

Kurt smiled and nodded, “Anything Blaine.”

 

“We need to get married.”

 

* * *

 

Julie was awfully wiggly when she was getting her diaper changed, and Kurt was having a difficult time with the smell, trying not to gag as he deposited the diaper in the can beside the change table.  He had insisted on doing this though.  The nursemaid watching him with a smirk.  

 

“Don’t worry Mr. Hummel.  You get faster and more efficient with every diaper you change.” She told him while he fumbled to wipe off Julie’s girly parts, recognizing that this part of things would definitely take some getting used to.

 

“Make sure you get into the folds of her skin.  You don’t want to leave anything behind that could irritate her skin.”

 

Kurt nodded, focusing intently on the task at hand.  Blaine was sorting out financial details with the lawyers, his father’s and Daniel, allowing Kurt time to practice his parenting skills.  In the past couple days, Kurt was incredibly thankful for Blaine’s family background in business and law, since it meant Blaine could read and translate those legal documents while Kurt could attend to Julie.

 

“You’re doing good Mr. Hummel.  Though you should be able to do this with far fewer wipes once you’ve gotten the hang of things.”

 

“Oh god....” He exclaimed, as he just realized something, “Who’s going to have the talk with her?”

 

The nurse laughed, though Kurt was being completely serious and was now panicking.  How did two men raise a daughter and make sure all her distinctly female needs were met?

 

“My dad was a single dad and he managed to help me along just fine Mr. Hummel.”  The nurse offered, giving him a pat on the back.  “He had my grandma and my aunts help.  I’m sure you boys have women in your life who would be happy to help out.”

 

Kurt exhaled then and nodded, realizing that he had gotten himself needlessly worked up.  He finished putting on the new diaper and was trying to get the squirmy little girl back into her one-piece pyjama outfit.  

 

“We have support... I just want to make sure we do everything right.” Kurt admitted, picking up the little girl once she was all dressed again and holding her against his chest with her head held up by his shoulder like the nurse had taught him.

 

“There is no right with kids... but so long as you’re trying, you’ll be fabulous parents.” The nurse smiled to him and held the bottle she had been holding over to him, “Come on.  When she's hungry she does not like to be kept waiting.”

 

Kurt beamed and took the bottle with some fingers that were free on an arm that was supporting Julie.  He walked to a chair and sat down with her, repositioning her so he could feed her.  She was hungry, insistently so.  “You will fit right in with us little Julie.  We all know what we want and go for it.”  

 

The nurse chuckled at that and left Kurt alone with her while she checked in on the other babies.  

 

“We’re going to have to figure out what you’ll end up calling each of us little girl, having two dads and all.”

 

She just continued suckling on the bottle, eyes watching Kurt with curiosity.

 

“Daddy Blaine figures we need to move up the wedding with you joining us... make sure our names are all coordinated properly.”

 

She grabbed at Kurt’s shirt with one of her little hands and clung onto it, continuing to stare up as if she could really understand what he was saying.

 

“Now I have to get a wedding figured out with barely any time to plan.  If you finiyone thing out about me little one, it’s that I can get a little stressed about details.  Thank goodness your Auntie Isabelle is going to help me.”

 

Inwardly, he knew that they really didn’t have to get married so quickly for this whole process to be approved, but it was important to Blaine that things happened in a certain order, and in truth it was important to Kurt too.  If it meant he had to give up the Italian leather crafted centerpieces to get married in the next month, it was worth it.

 

“You’ll get to meet your grandparents for the wedding too.  They’re all pretty ready to spoil you.  I’ve had to put my foot down already about gifts for you, especially since I’m the one who needs to make sure you have a functional and fashionable wardrobe.”

 

It was true.  The instant his dad sent him a text of a onesie with the words ‘Littlest Football Fan’ that he had picked up, he knew he needed to make some things clear to the family and friends.  He could not work at Vogue and have a child who wore tacky outfits.  This had resulted in complaints from most of the family and friends who were already buying things for them, thankfully Isabelle had his back.

 

“Auntie Isabelle and I also found the most perfect outfit for you for the wedding.  You will end up taking attention off your daddies, but I think it’s worth it.  Thank goodness we did that special on designers and their kids.”

 

“You know... I actually thought that onesie your dad picked up was pretty cute.” Blaine said as he walked into the room.

 

Kurt huffed, “So you’ve said.  I agreed she could wear it inside, when my dad was around.”  

 

Blaine chuckled and reached out with both of his hands, “Come on.  My turn.  You need to sign some more things anyhow.”

 

Kurt made a sour face.  He didn’t want to give her over, but he knew if he wanted to do this all the time, he needed to do his part of the paperwork, so he reluctantly held Julie out to Blaine, “Remember to support her neck and back, and make sure to burp her when she’s all done, and...”

 

“Kurt.” Blaine interrupted, taking the little girl into his arms and snuggling her closely, “Go sign the paperwork.  I’m reading all the same parenting books you are.”

 

Kurt sighed and leaned down to give Julie one more quick kiss on the forehead, and one to Blaine on the cheek too before leaving the room.  He flexed his fingers, preparing to sign too many forms.  Forms that were standing between him and his family.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my gosh... We don't have enough chairs I just know it.  I should have triple counted...."

"Kurt!" Blaine grabbed his shoulders and held him still in front of him.  "It's fine.  Isabelle is handling everything.  How about you just focus on getting married today? Preferably to me since I already dressed myself up for the part."

Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine could still see the nervousness behind Kurt's eyes, so he smiled to his fiancé, trying to soothe him a little in this moment. "You're so damned cute when you get excited about things..."

Kurt laughed and leaned up against Blaine who held him closely and rubbed his back.  "Sorry... I'm going Bridezilla on you and I'm not even a bride..."

Blaine laughed in turn and was about to respond when Rachel hurried up to them and tried to force her way between them.  "It is bad luck to see each other before the wedding!"

Kurt huffed, but stood back, "Didn't stop you and Finn at your almost wedding in senior year."

"Exactly! It was an almost wedding because the wedding didn't end up happening! Bad luck!"

Blaine grinned and looked over at Kurt, who was muttering something about his brother and almost sister-in-law under his breath while he adjusted his tie. "It's alright.  You take care of him Rachel and I will go do a last check on things before we get this party started."

Blaine saw them both roll their eyes at one another as he left the room and chuckled to himself.  He walked to the dual set of parents in the lobby of the hall. They were all surrounding Julie who had been allowed to attend their wedding so long as Daniel was present.  Daniel, who stood off to the side and was clearly to the most socialable fellow, and clearly out of his element at the wedding as he watched Julie from afar.

"You'd never know she wasn't Kurt's!" Burt told the other grandparents proudly.  "I should have brought some of his baby pictures.  You could see how they resemble one another!"

"We'll she may not match too much with Blaine right now, but she has the same nose and face shape he did when he was a baby..." Mrs. Anderson said, clearly trying to indicate that this grandchild was just as much hers as it was theirs.

"Well I think we can all safely agree that she is beautiful." Blaine interrupted and looked down at the little girl, dressed to the nines in something Isabelle and Kurt had borrowed from the infamous Vogue vault.  She had more poofs and lace going on than anyone else in attendance.  Carole was holding her, though she was on a timer that they had all agreed upon so that each grandparent would get a turn.

"Imagine.. Two sets of parents with only boys, and our first grandkid is a girl!" Burt grinned as he spoke and Mr. Anderson nodded in agreement.  

"The doctors told us Blaine was supposed to be a girl you know." Mrs. Anderson said, and Blaine groaned, having heard this story before. "We were going to call him Blaire."

"Oh Kurt was definitely a boy without question.  You could CLEARLY tell from his ultrasound." Burt noted and Carole groaned herself now at her husbands oversharing.

Blaine just laughed.  He was enjoying seeing both sets of parents get along so well with one another, even if it was focused on Julie and not their impending nuptials.  The Hudson-Hummels and the Anderson's had always been polite enough with one another, but had nothing to really bond over before this.

The timer went off and Carole sighed and handed Julie over to Blaine's dad who beamed and cuddled her to him. "There's grandpa's little sweetheart!" The statement caused Burt to make a sour face, clearly jealous.

"It's time everyone..." Finn said as he approached the group, pulling at the cuffs on his suit.  In their quest to keep it simple, Kurt and Blaine had kept their wedding party small, with Finn and Rachel serving as Kurt's best "people", and Cooper and Sam being Blaine's.  Their parents would walk them down the aisle at the hall they were renting, and they had convinced Mercedes to marry them, having helped her with the forms and application so she could be that legal power for the day.

Blaine suddenly felt the nerves jump through his system, and where a second ago he had been calm, he was now stiff and breathing rapidly.  Burt gave him a slap to the back which brought him back into the moment, "Come on kid.  I know you've wanted this since at least your senior year. Go marry my son."

Blaine nodded absently and walked to the doors leading into the main hall where the chairs and aisle was set up.  A coin toss they had done a week ago decided that Blaine would walk down first, so now he was being flanked on both side by his mom and dad, with Cooper and Sam ahead of him, ready to walk when Come What May began playing.  His dad still had Julie in one of his arms, as they had never really decided what should be done with her during the wedding, so they decided that they would let the family attend to her throughout and get to know her.  It seemed a little too fitting that she ended up in his dad’s arms when it was time for the procession.

He could hear the music start up then and Sam stepped out first, followed in a moment by Cooper.  He told himself to breath, put on his best smile, and took each of his parents arms as it was his turn to go down the aisle.  As he walked, he tried to smile and note the presence of his family and friends there, who were standing at their chairs, but he honestly was having trouble remembering to keep his feet in motion, let alone process who was there.

As he reached the front, his parents each gave him a hug and then went to sit on their side of the room with Julie.  Mercedes drew him into a hug and whispered, “You look good boy.” before releasing him and letting him stand up there, waiting, his heart stiff in his chest.

And then, he saw Kurt’s procession.  Rachel, then Finn, and finally Kurt with Carole and Burt on either side of him, and he felt his heart beat again.  He knew it was alright, because Kurt was coming, and hadn’t left him standing up there.  

He watched as Kurt gave each of his own parents a hug and kiss and then darted to the side to give Julie a kiss on the forehead before joining Blaine up on the little stage they had set up so everyone could see them easier.  Mercedes gave Kurt a hug as well and then her voice boomed over the crowd, “Well then!  Let’s get these boys married!”

Kurt laughed and took Blaine’s hands, which were a little bit sweaty from his small panic before.  Kurt rubbed his thumbs over the back of Blaine’s hands and looked up at him, smiling softly, knowingly.  “I never figured you’d be the one to be nervous Blaine Anderson...” he whispered so only Blaine could hear.

Blaine blushed and nodded slightly, turning towards Mercedes, though keeping his hands joined with Kurt’s.  He was never going to let him go.

* * *

 

The wedding was flawless, and Blaine knew Kurt was happy with the results because Kurt hadn’t made any critiques once they were done and officially Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson, well, at least according to their marriage certificate, they would both still have to apply for the name change.

Now Blaine was having a little dance with Julie, held to his chest, while Kurt and Isabelle finalized the reception plans.  They were supposed to go straight to their photography session between the wedding and the reception, but Kurt, as always, needed to make sure everything was taken care of in his absence.

“It was a very nice wedding.” Daniel spoke, having come up to Blaine, who noticed then that Daniel was in desperate need of a new suit, his being about two sizes too small.

“Thanks, though the credit goes to Kurt.  As I’ve always told him, I would have been happy getting married in any setting so long as it was to him.”

Daniel nodded his acknowledgement and then held up his phone in one hand, “I just received word from the powers that be that your applications were all approved, and all your checks have come back clear.  Your home studies, while suggesting you need a bigger apartment, have cleared as well.  I thought you might want to know.”

Blaine beamed and nodded to Daniel, wishing his hands were free for just a moment to shake his hand.  “Thank you!  Kurt will be ecstatic!”

“You should be able to take her home sometime in the next week and then there’s just the three months of supervision."

"This is fantastic.  Pardon me.  I have to let Kurt know..." Blaine's excused himself from the turtle looking lawyer and rushed over to Kurt, careful not to move too much lest he shake up Julie.

"We're approved!  We can have her within the week!" Blaine's blurted out, interrupting whatever conversation Kurt was having with Isabelle.  

Kurt let out a bonafide squeal and hopped in place before embracing Blaine, Julie sandwiched between him.  Beside them Isabelle whooped and gave her congratulations.

This was quickly shaping up to be the best day in Blaine's life.

* * *

 

Kurt moaned and flopped down on the hotel bed, still in his suit and shoes.  Blaine followed his lead, exhausted after the days events.  After they had found out about their approval with Julie, they had posed for an insane amount of photographs, then the reception, which Blaine couldn't even legally drink at, then the dancing, saying goodbye to Julie when it was time, and more dancing, which went on for way too long in his opinion, and finally when everyone had left and the place was cleaned up, they were able to retire to the hotel they booked for their honeymoon night, though by their lack of energy, it wasn't going to be much of a honeymoon night.

"My feet hurt..." Kurt grumbled beside him, into the blankets.

"My everything hurts." Blaine upped the ante.

"How do newlyweds even do the deed on the night of their marriage with all the ruckus that comes along with it?"

Blaine chuckled, "I think I read a statistic in one of your wedding magazines that said only half actually do."

"We still have to you know."

Blaine arched his eyebrows and turned his head toward his fiancé, no wait, his husband now. "You're kidding me...."

Kurt groaned and propped himself up on his arms, "I am not.  We must consummate this marriage." Kurt kicked off his shoes and started taking off his jacket.

Blaine just watched him with wide eyes, not believing that Kurt actually wanted to go through with sex after the day they had.

"We will not become a sad statistic.  We will celebrate that we can get married in this state, and that we can adopt. We will not waste a perfectly good hotel room with mere sleep." Kurt was undoing his tie now.

"I don't know Kurt... I think sleep isn't a waste right now...." Blaine argued, though he was admittedly already a little turned on by Kurt's behaviour right now.  So commanding, so sure of himself.

"Too bad Hummel-Anderson.  You are making love to me,it's going to be good, and that's final" Kurt looked over with that authoritative stare that solidified Blaine's arousal.

"Yessir...." Blaine rolled onto his back and kicked off his own shoes before sitting up and undressing himself along with Kurt at the end of the bed, their clothing mixing together into a pile on the floor.  When Blaine had thought about his wedding night in the past, it was a steamy scene with them undressing one another slowly and teasingly, full of passion and desire.  Nothing about their undressing right now was anything more than routine.

When they were both naked, Kurt moved to straddle Blaine, pressing kisses to his lips and whispering his love to him.  Blaine sighed softly against the kisses, running his hands up and down Kurt’s back with its’ silken skin.  Blaine never had any trouble getting aroused where Kurt was concerned, and he was happy to know the same was true for Kurt.  Both of them were fully erect, and ready to go, but there was no urgency in either of them.  Getting married just meant they had all the time in their lives for this.

“You were so handsome today....” Blaine murmured between kisses.  “I’m the luckiest man alive.”

Kurt hummed softly against Blaine’s lips and Blaine could feel Kurt’s hands trailing down his sides, making him twitch a little with ticklish sensitivity.  “Don’t you forget it either...”

Blaine chuckled and laid himself back then, pulling Kurt along with him so Kurt was straddled and laying over him, teasing his cock towards Blaine’s ass.  He loved it when Kurt was on top of him.  Straight men just didn’t understand how fabulous it was to bottom.  So many times he had heard bottoming referred to as an insult, comparing the bottom to a woman, which in itself was insulting to both women and gay men.  Blaine was positive that if a straight man actually got his prostate stimulated, they would have a lot more understanding of why being a power bottom was so preferred among so many gay men.

Kurt and Blaine however, shared that responsibility as equally as they could.  Blaine loved pleasing Kurt so it didn’t matter ultimately what position he was in, because when Kurt was unravelling against him, Blaine felt like everything was fantastic.

Now Kurt’s mouth had travelled down to Blaine’s nipples, licking them over in small focused circles.  Blaine whined and arced himself up against Kurt, who knew just what to do to excite him.

“Mmm... I can’t promise I’m going to be able to last long if you make sounds like that....” Kurt breathed over Blaine’s nipples and sat up on his knees, looking down at Blaine below him with a sly smile.

“You look like you’re carved out of stone... like some greek god....” Blaine whimpered, looking up at Kurt who hovered over him.

Kurt chuckled and leaned over then, reaching for his bathroom bag which was at the head of the bed where he had dropped it.  He pulled out a little bottle of lube and winked down at Blaine.  “This is the point where I make a joke about being ‘rock’ hard or something hmmm?”

Blaine whined again when Kurt showed him the lube and arced his back up again, pressing himself heatedly against Kurt.  “Screw the jokes... better yet, screw me.”

Kurt blushed softly, dirty talk usually causing him to flush up like that.  Blaine thought it was hot.

The lube was spread out on Kurt’s fingers, and he pushed one into Blaine, who moaned softly.  Blaine loved being prepped, the anticipation and the build up being part of the joy for him.

Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine while he worked the finger in and out, crooking it to rub against Blaine’s prostate which increased the noises coming from him.  Once the movement was easy, Kurt added another finger, continuing the rub on Blaine’s prostate.

“Oh... Kurt... you’re going to make me come before... before....”  Blaine couldn’t finish his sentence, whining and whimpering instead.

Kurt didn’t respond, just looked down at his husband with a wry smile and adding another finger, making sure Blaine was well stretched out before he went in.  Though it didn’t seem to Blaine like that would be happening if Kurt kept stimulating him like he was.  Blaine was already so close to orgasming that he didn’t think Kurt would have a chance to bring him there with his cock.

But then Blaine felt the telltale sign that Kurt was going to enter him when he felt the fingers pull out of him and Kurt’s cock brought up to align with his ass, not giving him any warning as Kurt began pushing into him.  

“Oh... oh god Kurt....” Blaine gasped a little. It seemed like it’s been too long since they made love, when in reality it had only been a couple days.  

“Oh babe....”  Kurt pushed himself in all the way and then leaned down to kiss Blaine’s forehead.  “You’re so hot...”

Blaine whined in response, his body trembling with sensitivity.  He was trying to keep himself from coming right then and there.

Kurt started thrusting back and forth, and one of Kurt’s hands found it’s way to Blaine’s cock and began stroking it while he was being fucked. Blaine couldn’t hold it in anymore.  With a wail he came over his chest, stomach, and Kurt’s hand, his own fingers digging into the mattress.

Kurt continued to pump in and out of Blaine, his own voice coming out in grunts and whimpers as he neared orgasm himself.  Blaine was shuddering beneath him, the orgasm having made him insanely sensitive such that Kurt’s working on him still was setting his nerves on fire.

“Oh!  Blaine!” Kurt cried when he did come, his cock fully buried inside Blaine, which is where he held it while he came inside his husband, whimpering all the while.  Blaine watched his face the entire time.  Kurt always looked so angelic even when he was in the most sinful of acts.

They stayed locked together for a couple minutes, until Kurt was able to pull out and then roll onto his own back, panting softly.  “There.  We did it.”

Blaine giggled then and reached over the bed to collect a shirt to wipe off on.  “You make it sound like such a chore.”

Kurt grinned, taking the shirt from Blaine when it was his turn and wiping himself off, “The best chore in the world.”

They laughed then and crawled under the blankets, snuggling against one another and sharing a few more kisses before turning off the light.  

“Blaine?”

“Yes dear?”

“Happy wedding day.”

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt one more time before setting his head on the pillow to sleep.  “Happy wedding day love.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Alright everyone!  Get closer together... just like that... say cheese!”

 

The camera flashed a few times in a matter of nanoseconds.  Kurt and Blaine had Julie held between them, and their parents and brothers were on either side of them.  They were in the court lobby, where the Anderson family lawyer was finalizing the petition for adoption which meant that they would be able to take Julie home with them that day.  After the wedding both sets of parents had stayed behind and help them set up the apartment for little Julie’s move-in with them.  Now they were staying so they could all spend some time with the new family.

 

Julie let out a little whine and Kurt immediately held her closely and rocked her in spot, “Oh sweetie.. just a camera flash.  Better get used to those...”

 

Blaine chuckled and went over to look at the pictures in the viewscreen.  Rachel had taken them and was looking through them now, assessing their quality.

 

Julie meanwhile cooed up at Kurt, her little face having come to know his, and smiling in response to seeing him.  It made Kurt feel like everything was perfect in the world, and his heart melted each and every time she did it.   Burt leaned his head over Kurt’s shoulder to look down at Julie, “She’s such a sweetie...”

 

Kurt nodded in agreement, though it really went without saying.  The petition to the court was really just a formality at this point.  They were celebrating being able to go home with her.  Once the lawyer gave them the okay, they were off to a special brunch where everyone would once again be on the baby timer for holding Julie before the boys took her home.

 

“You know I was real worried about this all Kurt... but she looks good on you boys, and I know you’ll do well by her.” Burt spoke softly.

 

Kurt smiled and looked to his father, “Only because I had the very best role model for being a dad.”

 

Burt beamed and patted his son on the back before they went back to looking down at Julie and repeating the nonsensical babbles she spoke.  The Anderson family was all talking amongst themselves, while Carole, Finn, Rachel, and Blaine were going through the pictures, deciding on which one they’d be sending out with their adoption announcement.

 

After another ten minutes, the Anderson family lawyer came out and gave the thumbs up to the crowd.  Kurt grinned and watched as Blaine and his father went to speak to the lawyer and get the final paperwork sorted out.  He then looked back to Julie and whispered, “Looks like you’re stuck with us now!”

 

* * *

 

Kurt and Blaine had to fight off their families from joining them when they went back to their apartment.  They needed the time right now to be a family and be alone with Julie.  Plus there just wasn’t enough room.  They had given up the loveseat to make room for a crib as it was, and all the wedding presents had filled up any and all nooks and crannies.  In fact, they were still getting presents sent to them from friends and relatives who hadn’t been able to attend the wedding due the short notice.  Trent, for example, had sent them, of all things, matching engraved harmonicas as he was busy overseas and hadn’t been able to come.

 

As Kurt walked over the threshold of their cozy home, carrying Julie in his arms, his breath caught and he stopped once he was in the entryway.  “Oh wow Blaine... this is real.”

 

Blaine chuckled and closed the door behind him, kicking off his shoes before coming to Kurt’s side.  “Don’t tell me you’re just now figuring that out.”

  
“Well... In my head I’ve known... it just struck my heart.  If that makes any sense.”

 

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt’s forehead and reached out to take Julie so Kurt could get his own intricately laced up boots off.  “Come on my little Julie-bean.  Let’s show you around your digs.”

 

Kurt chuckled and went about loosening his boots.  In the past week they had come up with an inordinate number of nicknames for Julie, with Blaine particularly liking Julie-bean, and Kurt thinking Jules was best.  It seemed that she was going to have to learn to respond to a variety of names given all the terms of endearment the family had come up with for her.

 

“Kurt!  She’s officially christened the apartment!” Blaine called out from the bedroom and it took Kurt a second to realize he meant that Julie had soiled her first diaper inside their home.  He laughed and went to join Blaine in changing the diaper on the change table they had set up beside their dresser.  Blaine doing the changing while Kurt made faces at Julie to entertain her through the process.

 

Julie rewarded Kurt’s face with a squeal and another big toothless grin, and Blaine handed Julie over to him once he was done changing her.  “Somehow I think if I try and take her now I’m going to be dealing with a sulking husband.”

 

Kurt greedily took Julie in his arms and beamed, “You would think right!”  He looked at Julie, and bounced her gently in his arms, “Hello little miss Julie Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson.  How do you like your new home so far?”

 

Another squeal and Kurt laughed back to her, carrying her into the living room with Blaine on his heels.  They all sat together on the couch, snuggling together as a family, and Kurt felt entirely too happy with his life in that moment.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks, that happiness subsided in favour of exhaustion.  At night, things were much less happy than they had been in the beginning.  Julie was nowhere near sleeping through the night, and woke several times throughout, announcing her state with loud cries and wails.  Rachel had tried to cheer them up about this citing that babies who had a hard time sleeping through the night were often smarter than babies who easily slept.  Kurt would have been happy to have an average intelligence child at this point if it meant he could have a decent nights sleep.  Since they had brought her home, they had limited sleep, and almost no sex life, and it was still summer break.  When classes started up again, they would definitely be in trouble if this kept up.  

 

A little cry began in the living room and Kurt grumbled and nudged Blaine with his feet, “Your turn....”

 

Blaine responded with an equal amount of grunting, but to his credit, got up and went to check on Julie.  

 

Kurt could hear Blaine singing softly to Julie and pacing the living room with her.  He smiled in his half-awake state.  Blaine was a good dad, doing what needed to be done and making sure Kurt didn’t get overly freaked out about minor things as they happened.  He had definitely turned out to be the more solid of the two.

 

Kurt dozed off at some point, and when he woke back up he felt warmth by him.  He turned over, expecting Blaine to be cuddled up to him, but instead finding Julie sandwiched between him and Blaine, sleeping soundly.  At some point Blaine must have brought her to bed with them.

 

Kurt smiled and snuggled the little girl, gently rubbing her belly as she slept.  Eventually he fell asleep again, waking up again in the morning feeling refreshed for once as Julie had managed to sleep through the rest of the night without a peep.  

 

Kurt caught Blaine watching her sleep when he awoke, and the boys smiled at one another.

 

“We’re not going to be spoiling her if we let her sleep with us are we...?” Blaine asked.

 

Kurt looked down at the little body between them, “Well.. if she’s able to sleep through the night by being with us, it’s not really spoiling is it?  It would be good for her.”  

 

They were both making excuses now to ensure they got the sleep they desired, even if it meant sharing their bed.  Both of their eyes were on her throughout the conversation, where they decided to keep putting her to bed in her crib and then bring her to their bed if necessary.

 

Blaine yawned then and pushed himself out of bed, “We need to get our course schedules sorted out today...”

 

Kurt nodded.  In order for them to not have to worry about child care, they would need to stagger their classes, so one of them was always with Julie.  It meant they wouldn’t get to have classes with each other anymore, but they didn’t even have to talk about that sacrifice to know it was necessary.  They had a meeting with the academic counselor at NYADA today, who would be helping them make their schedule.  

 

The bank account that they had inherited with Julie was still untouched.  They had agreed to let it sit and collect interest until they really needed it.  Neither one of them wanted to dip into it yet for child care, when they both felt so strongly about being there to take care of her in this early stage of their family.  

 

Blaine was in the shower when Julie woke up and whimpered softly, probably needing a change.  The nursemaid at the center was right, Kurt had gotten good at changing diapers with practice.  He scooped up Julie and brought her to the change table, rapidly changing her and putting a new outfit on her.  He loved dressing her up.  She was the perfect doll.

 

Blaine came out of the bathroom just as Kurt was putting on her socks.  “I’ll feed her.  You shower now.”

 

Kurt nodded and held Julie out to Blaine, who was just wearing his boxer-briefs.  A couple months ago, the sight of Blaine beaded with water, hair left undone, and dressed in so little would have made Kurt’s knees turn to jelly.  After Julie, he didn’t even make note of it, venturing to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day.

 

Kurt had also been able to decrease the time it took him everyday to get ready.  It simply wasn’t feasible to spend forever getting himself in the perfect outfit when he really just needed his clothing to be functional in order to take care of Julie.  His colleagues at Vogue.com had made note of this and instead of critisizing him, had actually gotten excited talking about fashionable options for busy parents.  He had let out a few sighs of relief when that happened.  

 

When the family was all ready and Kurt had double checked the diaper bag, Julie was secured in her stroller and they set off, travelling the subway to NYADA.  They had gotten accustomed to the looks they received, both warm and curious, from strangers who saw them with Julie.  On a few occasions already, older ladies had stopped them to note how adorable the baby was, and asked all the basic questions about how old she was, if she slept through the night, and if they were acclimatizing to parenthood. (5 months, No, Depended on the day)

 

Blaine held the NYADA front door open for Kurt, who pushed the carriage in and led the way  to the academic counselling area.  Students waiting for their own appointments peered curiously at the two men and the infant, and Kurt tensed up, feeling defensive in that moment.  He knew that he and Blaine would likely be the only parents registered in NYADA.  It wasn’t unheard of in other colleges and universities to have young parents as students, or mature students with children who’d returned to post-secondary education.  Here in NYADA however, the clientele was all young, and all too ambitious to entertain the thought of parenthood.  They would be in a truly unique situation, and Rachel had even questioned their dedication to becoming performers after Julie came around, citing that a child would undoubtedly limit their ability to focus.

 

For Kurt, there was no question.  He knew he could always fall back on fashion and Isabelle would be happy to have him at Vogue full time, but his heart was in the theatre.  Blaine had mentioned that if things didn’t work out at NYADA, he would look into one of several options at NYU, but for now was happy to crush Rachel’s idea that they would be less successful as students because of Julie.

 

“If anything, we now have a bigger reason to do well.” Blaine had said, referring to being the role models and breadwinners they needed to be to take care of Julie.

 

“Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson?” The secretary piped up, looking over the edge of her desk.  The students who had been looking before were now arching eyebrows as they heard that not only were the pair parents, but married too.  Kurt made a shrug of his shoulders to no one in particular, but a reaction to the looks.

 

“We’re here.” Blaine spoke for them and the secretary indicated that the counselor down the hall was ready to see them.  Kurt continued to push the carriage while Blaine led the way down the hall and held open the door for Kurt.

 

“Good day boys, and little girl.  My the students at this school just keep getting younger!”  The counselor was an older man, with a trimmed grey beard and wearing last year’s colors.  Still, he was friendly enough and took a moment to make baby talk with Julie who giggled from her seat in the stroller.

 

Blaine sat down and once the counselor, Mr. Fredrick Magna according to the nameplate on his desk, went to his own seat, Kurt unsnapped Julie from her seat and took her into his lap.

 

“Well boys.  I checked your requests and the good news is that we can certainly make a schedule work for you and your little bundle of joy.”

 

Both Kurt and Blaine grinned at one another and then Blaine prompted, “And the bad news?”

 

“Not really bad news, just different.  To make it work, you’ll alternate school days, which means that your days will be much longer to fit in all the courses you need to take.  One of your will do Monday-Wednesday-Fridays from nine to three, and the other will have to take Tuesdays and Thursdays from eight to five. Both of those schedules include one mid-day break.”

 

Kurt pursed his lips, thinking about that.  On the one hand it meant they wouldn’t have to worry about taking Julie everyday by subway to switch off, on the other, long days in school, especially NYADA where there was so much participation in the classes, would be extra challenging.  He wondered what it would be like during mid-terms and finals if all their courses ended up scheduling tests the same day.

 

Blaine nodded and smiled over to Kurt, “I think that’s not bad as far as the news goes.”

 

“Did you know that you’d be able to get some subsidies too given your situation?” Fredrick asked.

 

Blaine and Kurt both perked up at that and inclined their heads to Fredrick who continued once he saw that he had their interests piqued.

 

“Certain scholarships and bursaries have gone untouched here at NYADA simply because we haven’t had students fit the criteria for them.  Now you two, you’re parents, you’re married, you’re part of a minority group - you could effectively end up not worrying about tuition with these opportunities.”

 

“So how do we take advantage of that?” Blaine asked.  Kurt bounced Julie a little on his knee as he could tell she was getting restless and wanted to be in motion from her attempts to reach out and grab at everything around.

 

Fredrick turned to his computer, “They all have forms.  I’ll print them all out for you.”

 

Kurt chuckled and Blaine groaned.  When Fredrick looked over at their responses with confusion in his face, Kurt explained, “With the adoption, we had our fill of forms.  Don’t worry.  We’re pros now at signing our names.”

 

Fredrick chuckled and nodded, grabbing a stack of papers as they came off the printer.  “Now please actually apply for all these or they’ll just keep on sitting there.  I also printed the schedules.  They’re on the top of the heap.  Kurt will do the Monday-Wednesday-Friday because he already has a couple of the more common courses out of the way.  Blaine had Tuesday-Thursdays.”

 

Blaine nodded happily and stood up to shake Fredrick’s hand, taking Julie then from Kurt so Kurt could do the same while Blaine strapped Julie back into the stroller despite protests from her.

 

They were both grinning from ear to ear as they left the office, and Blaine suggested they get some panini’s at a little deli not far away from the campus they hadn’t visited since the spring.

 

As they ate, Kurt rocked the stroller back and forth with his foot, while Blaine sang a disney tune to Julie between bites.  For her part, Julie seemed appeased, at least until Blaine finished his meal and scooped Julie up to give her a bottle, then it was clear just how hungry she was.  She was always ready to eat, and her growth charts indicated that she might end up taller than Kurt when fully grown.

 

“This whole having a kid thing has actually worked out better than I thought.” Blaine mused while holding Julie.

 

Kurt laughed and nodded, “She is also the ultimate accessory.  It doesn’t matter what you’re wearing, she looks good on you.”

 

Blaine chuckled and tucked the now empty bottle into the diaper bag, propping Julie over his shoulder to tap her back gently and coax out any gas.  Julie was, thankfully, not a puker.  They had been able to maintain a certain level of style while out and about with her, not having to worry about being vomited on.  

 

“My mom wanted to see if we wanted her to come out for the first couple weeks that we’re back in school to help with the transition...” Blaine spoke slowly, almost with a degree of guilt.

 

Kurt raised his eyebrows.  Their parents had given them some space since Julie had come along, but lately there had been an increase in requests to visit, and given that they had no guest room, they didn’t know how they would accommodate a guest.

 

“She said she’d be happy to sleep on the couch, or even in a nearby hotel, and that she just wanted to help us out....”

“What do you want Blaine?” Kurt cut in, sensing that there was something more Blaine was trying to get at.

 

“Well... I mean... it would be nice... to maybe have a date night?” Blaine blushed furiously as he said it, hunching his shoulders up and looking away guiltily.

 

“Sweetie.  I’d love to have a date with you too.  We’ve been doing this alone for a couple months now.  We shouldn’t feel guilty about wanting a break for a night.”

 

“But... I feel bad because I don’t want anyone to ever think that I want to be away from her.” With this, Blaine looked back up at Kurt, scanning his face to see if he was understanding.

 

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine on the bench they were sitting on, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  “Neither do I... but we should also let our parents grandparent.  Especially since Finn and Cooper won’t be getting around to making more grandkids anytime soon.”

 

Blaine nodded and rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder, “I just don’t want to spoil her too much.”

 

Kurt laughed, “Oh Blaine... we’re going to have a hard time not spoiling Julie.”

 

“I was talking about my mother.” Blaine responded, and the boys chuckled.

 

After discussing it, Blaine called his mother on his cellphone and let her know she could come out and sleep on the couch, in exchange for watching Julie a couple nights while she was visiting so they could go on a date.   Kurt could hear her excitement through the phone and chuckled, rocking Julie in his arms who was quickly drifting off to sleep.  

 

“You know our parents are going to fight over where we spend Christmas now right?” Blaine said as he got off the phone.

 

Kurt huffed, “We’ll figure it out when the time comes.  Let’s just get through fall semester for now.”

 

“We also need to figure out what we’re doing about our jobs...” Blaine added slowly, tentatively, and Kurt realized just how much of an impact school and parenting would have on their ability to work.

 

“Oh my gosh Blaine.... I just can’t leave Vogue.  Isabelle and the team have been so good to me and I love working there!” Kurt exclaimed, looking up in a panic.

 

“Well I really like doing the music program with the kids too where I work... but if we’re both in school all day, or watching Julie, I don’t know how we’ll fit in work other than on the weekends, which doesn’t work for either of our jobs....”

 

Kurt sighed and went to place a now sleeping Julie into the stroller, who made a little whimper in her sleep but then was quiet again once she was snapped in place. “I need to call Isabelle.... I need to see if there’s any options...”

 

Kurt ended up texting Isabelle since she didn’t pick up (which was usual for her) and he hated leaving voice mail.  Beside him, Blaine was doing the same with his boss.  

 

“I wonder if we’ll see each other again once this semester starts up...” Kurt said, looking over at Blaine once he had finished his text.  He meant it partially as a joke, but he found he was already dreading their busy fall schedules and how little time they’d have altogether.

 

“Hey.  We’ll figure this out.  Don’t you worry your cute little buns off.”

 

Kurt chuckled and leaned into Blaine who met him with a kiss, at which point Kurt’s ringtone for Isabelle went off.  He sat back up and answered the call. “Hey Isabelle....”

 

Kurt explained the situation to Isabelle who, instead of getting upset, went into an excited frenzy over how Julie should become the office mascot and they should get a playpen and crib set up so Kurt could come in on his off days and work and everyone else could enjoy her.   Kurt finished off the conversation laughing and smiling.  He really couldn’t have asked for a better boss if he wanted to.

 

During the conversation, Blaine had been texting back and forth with his boss, and once Kurt explained Isabelle’s offer, Blaine explained that his boss wanted him to set up weekend music lessons for kids since the weekday music program that Blaine had been doing was hugely successful.  

 

“Serendipitous...” Kurt murmured and shook his head, scarcely believing how much things were sliding so well into place.

 

Blaine nodded and looked up, “And there’s no meteor about to hit us either... I really am the luckiest guy in the world.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine’s could see his jacket pocket vibrating all through his Thursday afternoon dance class relentlessly, but Cassandra July would kill him if he answered the phone going off inside it.  So instead he kept dancing, trying to convince himself that it was just a relentless telemarketer.  

 

When class finally did end and Ms. July informed him to be less distracted next week or she’d make sure he really knew what it meant to be distracted (whatever that meant), he grabbed his jacket and shoulder bag and checked his phone as soon as he was in the hallway.  Call after call from Kurt, and sixteen missed text messages.  Instead of checking them, he called Kurt right away who picked up immediately.

 

“Blaine.  She’s sick.  She’s been vomiting.  I’m at the E.R.  She’s got a fever and she’s been trembling and I don’t know what’s wrong and I need you here and. -”

 

“I’m on the way Kurt.  Just... just calm down alright.  Kids get sick.  It’ll be fine.”  Was he convincing Kurt or himself?  Julie had yet to get sick and she was almost a year old now.  

 

He made a dash for the exit and hailed a cab, not wanting to have to wait even a minute for a subway car.  If there was one good thing about New York, it was that there was always a cab around, you just needed to have the stomach to handle their driving.  

 

When he got to the hospital, he checked in with the ER and was directed to the children’s emergency area where Kurt had already checked Julie in.  He found Kurt, rocking back and forth on a chair, with Julie in his arms, whimpering against him, in a private room.

 

“Oh Blaine....”  Kurt looked to him with panic.  What struck Blaine first was how casually Kurt was dressed - T-shirt and jeans, which meant he really was afraid.

 

Blaine dropped his jacket and bag on the bed in the room, moving to Kurt and Julie and putting a hand on Julie’s forehead which was burning.  He frowned and looked to Kurt, “Have you seen a doctor yet?”

 

Kurt shook his head, “But I have seen a nurse who checked her all in, took her temperature, and did all the basic tests.  She hasn’t eaten or drank at all today, and has been vomiting up constantly.  Our apartment smells of bile and I didn’t bother to clean it before coming here.  She’s been hot and that baby tylenol didn’t do a damn thing to help it.  She’s also had this really odd barking kind of cough.....”

 

Blaine reached around to gently rub Kurt’s back, trying to soothe him.  “A barking cough sounds like croup... but I don’t know about the rest.”

 

“She’s stuffy too... and it seems like everything hurts in her...”  Kurt’s eyes were tearing up and Blaine reached to take Julie from him.  Kurt looked at him tentatively, but then held Julie out, revealing the sweat stain she had made on his T-shirt where she was resting against.

 

“Da....” Julie whined, looking at Kurt as she was pulled away and Kurt made a small whimper at the separation.  Once Julie processed that it was Blaine taking her though, she snuggled up against him and he could feel just how hot she was.  He was glad he hadn’t changed out of his dance clothing which in this New York winter weather, would otherwise cause him to be freezing right now.

 

“You need to go and take an ativan Kurt.  She needs you to be calm right now.  She feeds off your emotions.”  Blaine directed.  Kurt was prescribed ativan to take when going to the dentist since he had an unnatural fear of dentists, and Blaine knew he carried around a couple pills with him at all times “just in case”.  Just in case was definitely now.

 

Kurt bit his lower lip gently, looking at Julie intently for a moment, because standing up and leaving the room.  

 

Blaine sat down on the hospital bed, gently rocking Julie who coughed against his shoulder, and it definitely sounded like a croup cough with that seal like bark.  He sighed and pressed a kiss into her sweat soaked hair, which hadn’t really grown out all that much since they got her.  Every now and then she shuddered like she was cold, but her body was a furnace.  

 

“Da....”  A little sniffle came along with the word she used for both of them.

 

“I’m here sweetie... Dad has you.”  He rocked her gently and softly began singing A Dream is a Wish Your Hearts Makes to her.  He had ensured he knew the full catalog of disney songs when she had come along.

 

Kurt reappeared after a minute, a cup of water in his hand.  He looked a little more mellow, though still worried as he watched Blaine sing to Julie.  Blaine whispered over Julie’s head to him, “How about you call Rachel or Finn and ask them to deal with the apartment while we’re here?  We don’t want to  bring her back there if the smell will make her sick again.”

 

Kurt sighed and left the room again.  Ultimately Blaine wanted to make sure Kurt was fully calmed down before returning.  Julie truly did emulate Kurt’s feelings, and often to an exaggerated amount.  If he was frustrated, she would have a tantrum.  If he was moping, she was bawling.  When he was happy, she was giggling like crazy.  Blaine didn’t want to see what could come of Kurt being this anxious around her.

 

Another few minutes passed and Kurt entered again, this time looking a lot more relaxed.  He sat in the chair provided in the room.  “They’ll take care of it.  Rachel said she’s sanitize everything just in case whatever bug Julie must have is on anything....”

 

Blaine smiled softly over to Kurt.  “Thank you.”  He peeked down at Julie, who was trying to sleep on him, but clearly in too much pain to get completely relaxed, little eyes opened in slits and wincing at every little movement she made.  

 

A blonde woman in scrubs entered then, holding the chart that had been clipped to the door of the room, “Julie... Hummel-Anderson?” she asked, looking toward them.

 

Both of them nodded towards her, and she looked back down at the chart.  “Alright.  Coughing, fever, chills, vomiting, stuffiness.... how’s her bowel movements?”

 

“Runny... and she has a rash down there....” Kurt noted, making a face like he couldn’t believe he forgot to mention that.

 

“Alright... you want to lay her on the bed and let me look at her?”

 

Blaine nodded and set Julie down gently on the bed, Kurt reaching to take one of her hands while Blaine took the other, “Just like nap time Julie-bean.”

 

The doctor pressed the stethoscope to her chest and stomach, Julie whining at the touch of cold metal on her skin.  “I’m going to have a nurse come and swab her mouth and we’ll see what’s going on here...”

 

Both the boys nodded gratefully and the doctor left the room, with no more information on what might be happening.  Kurt huffed and reached to take Julie in his arms.  She snuffled and tucked her face into the crook of his neck as cuddled her against him.  

 

Blaine took the hands free moment to quickly shoot a text off to his parents and Kurt’s parents letting them know Julie was in the hospital and what was going on, as well as one to Rachel and Finn thanking them for helping out and that he would keep them posted.

 

After another fifteen minutes, a nurse finally came in and took a few swabs from Julie’s mouth and promised Kurt that she would return with a better pain reliever for her than the baby tylenol.

 

She did thankfully return, within a few minutes, with a little baby sized purple popsicle which Julie eyed up hungrily.   Kurt made a face at it, but the nurse explained that they had the best luck administering medicine via popsicles  instead of trying to force kids to drink the liquid stuff.  Blaine held the popsicle while Julie sucked on it eagerly.  Clearly her appetite wasn’t gone, just her ability to keep the food down.  Blaine hoped she’d be able to handle this as he didn’t think purple puke was something he could handle right now.  Once the popsicle was gone and Julie had a purple ring around her lips, she snuggled back into Kurt’s chest and lazily laid there, every now and then coughing and trembling in turn.

 

So they waited, and waited.  After a half hour, Julie’s fever was gone and she was sleeping soundly on Kurt while Blaine looked outside of the room and tried to flag down a nurse to no avail.  Fifteen minutes after that, Kurt had dozed off while still holding Julie. Blaine was left to oversee them both until the doctor returned a half hour after Kurt had fallen asleep.

 

“Lab tests indicate that it’s Mono, RSV, and croup.  She’s got a triple doozy there.”

 

Blaine furrowed up his brow, wondering how Julie had managed that since Kurt and him kept her so clean.  The doctor went on to explain that the mono was probably causing the lethargy, and the nausea.  The RSV (Respiratory syncytial virus) was just like having a cold if you were an adult, but in the weaker immune system of a child it caused fever and respiratory infections.  Finally, the croup was causing the cough.  The three illnesses working in tandem just amplified each of them.  

 

“I’d like to keep her overnight for observation.  You are both welcome to stay as her parents.  RSV usually goes away on it’s own, as does mono.  The croup takes a little longer, but also tends to take care of itself.  However with her having all three, I want to make sure her breathing is alright and we also need to make sure she gets nutrition in her so she doesn’t starve.”

 

Blaine just nodded, looking over at his sleeping husband and child as the doctor talked about getting pedialyte to supplement her nutritional needs, and that she would be prescribing some stronger child painkillers - the same that were in the popsicle.  

 

“How... how did this happen?” Blaine asked at one point, looking at the doctor with a creased brow.

 

“Could have been anything Mr. Hummel-Anderson...  It probably didn’t happen all at once either.  She probably had one of them, and it wasn’t really bothering her until she got another one, which just made her susceptible to the third.   They all can be caught very easily, and they’re also all very common, and I have yet to meet a kid who hasn’t had at least one of them.  Don’t feel bad.  It’s normal for kids to get sick.”

 

Blaine sighed and looked at his hands which he was wringing together, “Thank you doctor...”

 

She left the room with that and Blaine laid himself back on the hospital bed since it was otherwise not being used.  He updated the family through texts and laid there, trying to fall asleep as well since Kurt and Julie seemed to be enjoying the rest, but with no success on his part.  His phone buzzed in his hands and he looked at the screen.

 

Do you need me to come out? - Mom

 

Don’t worry about it Mom. - Blaine

 

Are you sure? - Mom

 

We’re going to see you in a couple weeks anyhow for Christmas. -Blaine

 

I don’t mind. - Mom

 

Really.  We’ll be fine. -Blaine

 

Okay.  Just let me know if you change your mind. -Mom

 

Blaine sighed and put his phone back down.  His mother needed a hobby other than her granddaughter.  He was sure she’d come live with them to help with Julie if they’d allow it.  It wasn’t that he didn’t love his mother, it’s just that he didn’t want to live with her anymore.  

 

Another buzzing and Blaine looked at his phone.

 

I had to buy a whole lot of lysol for your place! - Rachel

 

Sorry. - Blaine

 

Thanks a lot!  Now Finn is saying he never wants kids! - Rachel

 

I promise to make it up to you. - Blaine

 

Just make sure she stays healthy.  If I never have kids I need to be able to spoil her. -Rachel

 

Yes ma’am. - Blaine

 

Blaine went to his calendar and looked through the schedule for the next couple weeks.  His eyes went wide as a date for tomorrow came up and he turned his head to his sleeping family.

 

“Kurt...”

 

Kurt murmured and nuzzled his nose into Julie’s hair, otherwise unresponsive.

 

Blaine frowned.  Kurt had a final tomorrow in intermediate acting theory.  He wondered if Kurt had even had a chance to study or remembered about it at this point.  Blaine considered phoning the school to see if he could see have the test rescheduled for Kurt but checking the time, he saw that the NYADA office would be closed by now.  How did time go slowly yet so fast in a hospital?

 

Rachel.  Kurt has a test tomorrow.  -Blaine

 

Oh no!  The IAT test!  It’s supposed to be brutal! -Rachel

 

Right.  Know how to get ahold of the prof. for that at all? - Blaine

 

No.  The guy is so old I don’t even think he knows how to use a regular phone. -Rachel

 

Any ideas? -Blaine

 

Pray to the acting gods? -Rachel

 

You’re no help. -Blaine

 

I’ll ask around. -Rachel

 

Thanks. -Blaine

 

Blaine continued to lie on the bed, counting the tiles on the ceiling and then counting them again.  At some point, he managed to doze off, being woken by a soft cry near him and Kurt’s voice shhhing Julie.

 

He looked over and saw that Kurt was now standing and rocking Julie gently as he paced back and forth.  Blaine sat up and looking inquiringly at his husband who informed him, “The fever is back...”

 

Blaine nodded and got up, walking into the now dimmed hallway to find a nurse and see about getting another medicine popsicle.  Through the hallway, he discovered that theirs was not the only child crying in the ward, and surmised that the children’s section of the hospital must be well soundproofed.

 

A nurse he had yet to meet was at the nurses station and he hopped to his feet and immediately got a painkiller popsicle out of the freezer and handed it to Blaine who thanked him.  When Julie saw the popsicle on his return, she held out her hands to it and whined.  

“We’re going to have to teach you please soon Julie-bean.”  Blaine grinned and held the popsicle again as she sucked on it, happy for what she saw as a treat.

 

As she worked on it, Blaine whispered to Kurt.  “You have a final tomorrow.”

 

Kurt nodded.  So he hadn’t forgotten.  

 

“You should go home and study and have a decent sleep and I’ll stay with her.”

 

“Like hell I will.” Kurt responded, and Blaine could see him getting tense.

 

“Sweetie...”

 

“Don’t sweetie me.  I’m not leaving her when she feels bad.  It’s not what I signed up for.  Do you really think I’d be able to focus on studying anyhow if I went home?”

 

Blaine sighed.  “No.”

 

“Then don’t worry about it.  I’m not leaving you guys.”

 

Blaine just stayed quiet, throwing out the popsicle stick once Julie had sucked all the juice out of it and had thoroughly gnawed on it with her little teeth.   He helped Kurt lay on the bed with Julie wrapped in his arms and pulled the pathetic little blanket over them.  “Try to rest anyhow...”

 

At that point a new doctor arrived, younger and male, who introduced himself and said he was there to check on Julie’s vitals and breathing.  Again the diagnostic tests were performed and again they were left after the doctor seemed to think everything was satisfactory for the moment.  Blaine tried again to get his family to sleep, singing Part of Your World to them now.

 

By the time the song was done, Kurt was asleep again and Julie was almost there.  Her little eyes watching Blaine through heavy eyelashes.  He smiled down at her and gave her nose a kiss, “Poor little girl.  So tough to be such a cute baby.”

 

She made a little fussy sound and huddled against Kurt again, dozing almost instantly.  He sat back in the chair and checked his text messages.

 

Couldn’t find anything.  Sorry. -Rachel

 

Update? -Burt

 

Are you sure you don’t want me to come? -Mom

 

How’s my niece? -Finn

 

Blaine chuckled and made the appropriate responses to the family before leaning back in the seat.  He could smell himself.  He half debated between asking if there was a shower available since the sweat from his dancing hours ago had obviously settled into his clothing.  He knew he was stuck with it though for now.  Blaine couldn’t just leave them.

 

The rest of the night was fitful at best.  They woke up regularly to Julie’s crying and coughing and each time tried to settle her back down.  They were both hungry, but neither would leave to find food, and even though they had short naps, their sleep was unrestful and their eyes were both red with exhaustion.  

 

By the time morning came, it felt like Blaine had been steamrolled over a few times.  He ached, and his head was pounding, his arms were sore from holding Julie so much, and his eyes just burned.  Kurt looked no better, in fact he probably looked worse because worry affected him so much more.  

 

When the doctor came in to check on Julie, he announced that they could go home since it looked like she was not having any issues with her breathing and no infection was present in her lungs.  They both breathed relief, collected their items and the prescriptions and caught a cab home.

 

“I’ll get this filled once I’m done my exam...” Kurt said, holding the prescription as they walked in the door, Blaine holding Julie.

 

“You’re going to write it?” Blaine asked, slightly aghast at the suggestion.

 

Kurt shrugged, “It’s worth half of my final mark.  I don’t really have a choice.”

 

Blaine balked, but didn’t argue.  He went to bed, taking Julie with him and listening as Kurt showered, got ready, and left again.

 

Kurt ended up getting the top mark on the exam that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter was based on something that really did occur with one of my kids. The only difference is that instead of an intermediate acting theory class, it was an advanced integrated calculus class. Booyah!


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt didn’t know where the time went.  One minute they were students with a baby, and now they were graduating with a child somewhere between a toddler and preschooler.  Blaine had taken spring and summer courses in order to graduate at the same time as Kurt. Somehow they had also managed to obtain academic distinction in the process, and their families had all made the trek in order to watch them walk across the stage and get their degrees.

 

Though, because they were in a performing arts school, they wouldn’t be walking.  Every graduate would sing, dance, or act their way to their degree.  Most would do all three to some extent.  It was such a production that Kurt was sure tickets would be scalped outside the hall for this “off-broadway” performance full of broadway hopefuls and those who already had wet their feet in various productions already, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt included.

 

“Oh my gosh Kurt... my dads are already out there with my aunts and uncles and Finn.  How do I look?” Rachel demanded of him.  No matter how much she was on stage, she was still always nervous when performing in front of family.  He understood it well.  What his dad said always carried more weight than any critic or fan ever could.  

 

Kurt scanned his friend up and down, taking note of her excellent choice in attire - a golden gown that showed enough without being scandalous.  “You look fine Rachel.  Relax.”

 

She fluttered around a bit more before disappearing to find some other friends she would be performing with.  No one could perform alone or else the graduation would take forever.  Naturally, Kurt and Blaine would be going on together.

 

“You’re always taking my breath away....” Blaine said, walking up to him, hands in the pockets of his suit pants.  Kurt tsked on seeing that Blaine hadn’t done his tie and went about tying it into a bowtie without being asked or asking permission.  

 

“And you always take advantage of my nimble fingers.”

 

Blaine chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, which Kurt returned, though kept it brief since there was far too much activity backstage and too many people around for him to be totally comfortable with prolonged public affection.  

 

“Are you ready for this?” Blaine asked of Kurt, looking over his face to check for signs of nerves or excitement.

 

Kurt shrugged a little, “I am.  I thought I’d be more excited somehow... or even scared... but it just seems like something to get done before we move onto the next step in our lives... and we already both have jobs lined up, so we don’t even have to worry about that really.”

 

It was true.  Blaine had found niche success in composing music for new productions and had several contracts on the go already.  It allowed him a flexible work schedule which helped since most of Kurt’s nights were spent preparing for his role in Boytoys, a new Broadway musical about the changing role of men in society.   Rachel meanwhile had been in productions every summer since Funny Girl.

 

Blaine nodded to Kurt, “I know what you mean.  Everyone else is now talking about how they can now get their careers going and then find love and maybe family.  We did everything in sort of a reverse order and it’s like everything is now sorted into place and not as climatic for us as it must be for the other grads.”

 

Kurt grinned at Blaine, “Does that make us boring?”

 

It was Blaine’s turn to tsk at Kurt.  “Us?  Never.  We’re fabulous.”

 

They laughed and the lights flashed, indicating that people needed to take their places.  Kurt was happy they had gone with Hummel-Anderson instead of Anderson-Hummel since they would go on halfway through the graduation ceremony instead of right at the beginning.  They moved to their place in line in the hallway, among their over caffeinated peers, some of whom looked like they were about to cry, while others looked like they were about to freak out on their peers.

 

“Oh!  Almost forgot!” Blaine said beside Kurt, and searched his pockets, procuring a small box which he held out to Kurt, “Happy Graduation hon!”

 

Kurt arched an eyebrow and took the box, hesitant to open it, “You know if this is an engagement ring Blaine, I already said yes....”

 

“Just open it!” Blaine coaxed, grinning from ear to ear in the telltale way that he was proud of whatever was in the box.

 

Kurt popped open the box and smiled wide, “Oh sweetheart....”  Inside was a gold pocket watch that doubled as a locket, a picture of Blaine and Julie already inserted in the locket side.  “This is wonderful...”

 

“I’m glad.  You’re notoriously difficult to shop for.” Blaine leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek.

 

“You have to wait until we get home for yours.  Not something I could fit into a pocket.” Kurt explained, clipping the watch to his breast pocket and tucking it inside.

  
“Oh really?!”  Blaine waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Kurt groaned.

 

“Not that!  Well... yes... that too... but I actually did buy something for you as well.”

 

Blaine chuckled.  “I’m sure I’ll love it.”

 

They waited, hearing the speeches and tunes and acts as they moved closer to the stage.  The order was set such that if you were in a group or pair, you went according to the person with the earliest last name.  Rachel had gone a long time ago at the point they got to stage.  Kurt tensed a little and looked back at Blaine "This song isn't too cliche for us is it?"

 

Blaine gave Kurt the customary shoulder rub, "Doesn't matter if it is or isn't. We're not being judged and we promised Julie to do one of her favorites and you didn't think I Must Have Done Something Good from The Sound of Music was peppy enough."

 

Kurt took in a breath and nodded.  

 

The announcers voice then called over them. "Blaine Hummel-Anderson and Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

 

Kurt smiled to Blaine and walked onto the stage, Blaine following him as Kurt sang and danced around him.

 

Live in my house,

I'll be your shelter,

Just pay me back

WIth one thousand kisses

Be my lover

and I'll cover you

 

Blaine joined in then, dancing along with Kurt.

 

Open your door,

I'll be your tenant

Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet

But sweet kisses I've got to spare

I'll be there and I'll cover you

 

They sang together.

 

I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease you are my love, on life

Be my life

 

Just slip me on,

I'll be your blanket

Wherever,whatever, I'll be your coat

….......

 

They continued the song and dance routine and as they finished, they bowed and went to Carmen at the side of the stage to collect their certificates and get their pictures taken, listening to the applause, from which Kurt could distinctly hear whoops from their families and Julie's sweet little voice squealing in delight and announcing to everyone that they were her Dad and Daddy.

 

Once the next act was announced they walked off stage hand in hand and to their table where Julie was standing on a chair, grinning brightly. "I saw you singing!"

 

Kurt beamed and took Julie in his arms, sitting down with her in his lap.  It seemed like she got heavier each day, despite having a lithe little frame.  Blaine looked to the little girl with wavy brown hair, that Kurt always had tied into a French braid, since it made it easier when she had one of several dance classes.  "Did you like it?"

 

Julie beamed and nodded, "You are my favorites!"

 

* * *

 

“Oh god Blaine.. yes... OH!”  Kurt moaned and gasped for air as Blaine rubbed the base of his cock while his mouth sucked around the top, tongue rolling up and down Kurt’s frenulum.

 

They had returned home for the night, parents staying with friends or in hotels.  Julie was long tucked into bed and Blaine was now showing Kurt how much he appreciated the piano that was taking up way too much space in the living room.  Kurt was only going to give him a picture of the piano, but since they would be moving into a larger apartment in a week, he decided that Blaine could start enjoying it now, having had to live off a simple keyboard for the past few years.

 

Kurt was nearing orgasm and his whole body was tensed up, shuddering under Blaine who was working on him with energy he wasn’t sure he would be able to reciprocate after this when the fire alarm went off and Blaine shot up from where he had been fellating Kurt and went wide eyed.

 

“Fu.....!”  Kurt went from excited to panicked in an instant, grabbing his boxers which were discarded to the side and heaving them on in what had to be the quickest he had ever moved.  

 

Blaine had run into the main room and cried for Julie, and then for Kurt.  Kurt joined him and saw that there was a plume of smoke over the toaster in the kitchen.  The toaster had an oven mitt shoved into it, which was on fire.  As Blaine moved to deal with the toaster, Kurt looked towards the crib-turned-toddler bed to check on Julie, and quickly noticed she wasn’t in her bed.  

 

“Julie!” Kurt cried out, his eyes watching as Blaine pushed open the sliding door, and ran onto the balcony with the smoking toaster in his hands where it was tossed into Julie’s little pool which Blaine had, thankfully, forgotten to drain despite Kurt having asked him to earlier.  Blaine was clothed only in his boxer briefs and the whole thing might have been a lot more comical if their daughter wasn’t missing in all this.

 

Blaine returned to the living room, looking rather frazzled and confused and joined Kurt in calling for Julie.  After a minute of absolute fear and terror, they heard a little giggle coming from the bathroom and discovered that Julie was in the cupboard, under the sink, with the milk jug which she had clearly been drinking straight from given the milk moustache she was sporting.

 

In lieu of being upset, Kurt grabbed her and held her close until his heart returned to a steady rhythm.  She seemed to think the whole thing was hilarious and Kurt could see in Blaine’s eyes that he wasn’t sure if he should be laughing or yelling.

 

“I made special toasts!”  Julie announced after a minute and pointed to the kitchen.

 

“Oh really?” Was all Kurt could muster, rubbing her back gently and wondering how she managed to get out of bed, destroy the toaster, and swipe the milk without being heard when he remembered how noisy he was being during when it must have occurred.

 

“Yah.  It special for me.  An’ I gots milk all by myselfs!”

 

Blaine at this point had answered the apartment door as the landlord had come over to see if everything was alright.  The landlord seemed to be having a good chuckle out of the situation, especially when Blaine showed him the toaster in the kiddie pool on the balcony.

 

“Julie... sweetie... why were you hiding with the milk?” Kurt asked, taking her into their bedroom where he wouldn’t have to worry about being almost naked in front of their landlord.

 

“I wanted milks... but it was after bedtimes.... but I gotted it by myself!” She announced proudly.

 

“So you were thirsty but thought you wouldn’t be allowed since it was after bedtime?” he confirmed.

 

She nodded, looking at him with wide, guilty eyes.  “Sorry daddy....”

 

He shook his head and just chuckled, “Oh honey....”  Kurt kissed the top of her head.  “It’s okay.  Just don’t hide okay?  Me and dad were worried about you when we couldn’t find you. It made our hearts hurt.”

 

She frowned and reached up to hug him.  “I sorry daddy!  I no want you to hurt!”

 

He hugged her back and kissed her cheek, setting her down in the centre of the bed, “How come you put the oven mitt in the toaster?”

 

“To makes toasts.  I was ‘ungry.”

 

Kurt furrowed up his brow, “Sweetie... you need to put bread in to make toast....”

 

“Oh... I tot you can puts in anyting and it popses out toasts.”  She explained and Kurt chuckled at the simplistic thinking of the little girl.

 

“No... only bread sweetie.  How about when you get back from your visits with your grandparents that we do a little learning around the kitchen so you know how to get yourself things when you’re hungry?”

 

She nodded eagerly and Kurt rubbed her little stomach until she dozed off.  Tomorrow she would be going home with his parents, and in a week she would then go spend a week with Blaine’s parents.  It would allow them the freedom to move, and now that she was older, he felt like she could handle the separation.  She was definitely daddy’s girl - insomuch his girl.   Kurt on the other hand wasn’t sure he would be able to handle being away from her so long, but it would allow him to catch up on some things aside from packing, moving, and unpacking, namely - her baby book, which he kept putting off because she always wanted to help and it ended up turning into a messy, sticky, completely unrelated craft time.

 

Blaine came in and looked at Kurt, eyes requiring answers, so Kurt explained what had happened according to Julie, and instead of being upset, Blaine laughed too.  “Well... it’ll make a good story for her wedding anyhow....”

 

“Blaine Hummel-Anderson... don’t you dare swear like that....”  Kurt tossed a pillow at him, which Blaine caught and laughed, crawling over Julie to his side of the bed.  

 

“She’ll grow up and you’ll have to compete for her attention with someone that isn’t me.  Better start getting used to the idea.”  

 

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine who chuckled once again.  “I’m serious....”

 

“I won’t stand for it.” Kurt said, laying down and pulling the blankets up over him.  

 

“Well honey...” Blaine started and Kurt turned himself onto his side to face Blaine, looking over Julie cuddled between them.  “We could always investigate... getting her a sibling now that we’ve graduated...”

 

Kurt’s eyebrows went straight up and he scanned Blaine’s face to see if it was a joke.  It wasn’t.  They hadn’t broached that topic at all, though both knew that they wanted more, it wasn’t something they were in a position to think about.  Blaine was taking no time in bringing it up.

 

“I mean... I don’t know how much of a gap we want between Julie and any brother or sister she could have...” Blaine continued, seemingly trying to judge Kurt’s reaction.

 

“Oh Blaine...” was all that Kurt could get out before leaning over Julie and giving him a kiss, which was returned, though tentatively.

 

“Uh... Kurt honey... I love kissing you... but I need to know  your take on what I’m saying...” Blaine said once they pulled apart.  Kurt realized just how much it meant to Blaine as he spoke.

 

“I kissed you because I think it’s a good idea.” Kurt replied, smiling broadly at Blaine who smiled back in return.

 

“Well... do you think we should look into surrogacy or....” Blaine started and Kurt pressed a finger to his lips to interrupt.

 

“Remember when we were doing all the prep work to get Julie?  Remember seeing all those other kids there?  I know Julie is probably an anomaly based on things I’ve read about orphaned children, but I don’t think I’d feel alright about bringing a kid into the world, even if it was biologically one of ours, when there’s lots of kids already in the world that need parents.”

 

Blaine kissed Kurt’s finger pressed to his lips and nodded, “You’re the most moral... wonderful man...”

 

“So I take it you’re alright with that?” Kurt asked, grinning playfully.

 

“Of course I am.  I just wanted to make sure you were.  Can I call Daniel in the morning?”

 

Kurt nodded, happy that he wasn’t the only one who remembered the lawyer who started this all for them, looking at the little girl between them.  

 

“You also know, that none of the kids will come with trust funds and bank accounts....” Blaine noted, watching Kurt as he watched Julie sleeping.

 

Kurt gave a small shrug.  “We still haven’t touched her account, though we may have to pay for childcare if we ever end up unable to work our scheduled around one another.  If we have siblings for her, we’ll definitely need to think about using her account to help pay for things unless our jobs become a little more stable.”

 

Blaine nodded, laying his head back on his pillow and looking up at the ceiling.  “I knew there was a reason we got the four bedroom apartment...”

 

Kurt laughed at that.  “I suppose I may have been thinking about it a little... I just didn’t realise you were.”

 

“Once I realized how much I enjoyed being a dad I’ve thought about it.  Though I get dibs on being the favourite dad of the next one.” Blaine teased, though there was a morsel of truth to the statement.  

 

“We should have Julie help us with the process....” Kurt murmured, thinking as he spoke.

 

“It’s not a puppy or kitten Kurt... she just can’t pick which one she likes through the window.”

 

Kurt huffed at the accusation.  “I didn’t mean like that.  I mean... coming to meet him or her, getting to know them, being asked her thoughts about things... even if she doesn’t fully understand, it would make her feel important and help her transition to the big sister role...”

 

“You have been thinking about this already!” Blaine snapped, looking over at Kurt with a goofy grin.

 

Kurt smiled sweetly back, “I may have already started investigating the newest trends in infant fashion...”


	9. Chapter 9

“Be gentle Julie!  Careful!” Kurt was hovering over his two girls, the elder carrying the younger while walking to the couch, Kurt keeping a tentative hand nearby, just in case.  Blaine was watching from the island in the kitchen, where he was chopping carrots for the salad he was making for lunch.  The whole scene was entirely adorable to him.

 

“Daddy... just let me do it myself.”  Julie admonished Kurt easily.  She was always trying to prove to them both just how independent she could be.  

 

She was five now, having just begun kindergarten in a private arts school in lower Manhattan near to their apartment.  The latest addition to the Hummel-Anderson family was a two year old girl named Audrey.  They had begun the adoption process for her when she was a year old, but because her mother was still alive, though had given up her legal right to Audrey, the process was longer than it had been for Julie.  Audrey had now been with them for six months, since she was eighteen months old.

 

Audrey was a quiet child, where Julie had been quite loud and boisterous.  Kurt and Blaine had also had a wealth of information given to them about her background and family history, another sharp distinction from Julie.  

 

Audrey had been born to a young, teenaged mother, who had been kicked out of her home when her dad had discovered she was pregnant.  She had travelled to New York from her hometown in Arizona and had lived on the streets until the baby was born.  Audrey had been named for Audrey Hepburn, a fact which Kurt just loved.  After her birth, Audrey’s mother had gotten involved in drugs, and social services became involved due to neglect and failure to provide the essentials of life.  After living in several fosters homes, Audrey became a ward of the state when her mother officially relinquished her parental right to Audrey.  The father was apparently unknown, or at least Audrey’s mother didn’t want anyone to know who it was.  

 

The whole story tugged on Blaine’s heartstrings, and a part of him wanted to adopt Audrey’s mother too, though Daniel had insisted when they begun the adoption process that she was now in rehab and getting better since she didn’t have a child to concern herself over.  Blaine wondered how much she could have been getting concerned over Audrey since the state had been so involved over her neglect.

 

Blaine had been drawn to Audrey because while Julie had qualities that resembled Kurt, Audrey had qualities that resembled him.  The dark hair with curly wisps, the bright amber eyes, and she was smaller than Julie was at the same age.  A fact which Daniel had noted probably had more to do with malnutrition than genetics.  

 

Julie loved her new little sister, and loved helping them dress her, read to her at night, and play with her.  Audrey was very reserved, and Daniel informed them all that she might have trouble forming attachments to them right away.  It was happening though, and Blaine could see the little things that occurred, like how Audrey watched Julie intently every time her older sister spoke, and how she had begun to lean into the hugs she would get from them all.  

 

One of the things Kurt and Blaine both had a hard time with was how Audrey would just sit and stare at the television constantly, even if it wasn’t on.  Daniel had told them that Audrey’s mother had kept the crib in front of the television and turned on the children’s network to entertain Audrey while the mother went out to turn tricks in exchange for drugs.  Audrey still tuned into the device, even though they now made a point to keep it off unless they needed to watch a taping of one of Kurt’s shows for reference.  Blaine was tempted to have the thing put into storage until Audrey had adjusted.

 

“Dad... Daddy... can I take Audrey to show and tell at my school?” Julie was asking, looking between them both.

 

Kurt shook his head, “No.  Children aren’t something you can take for show and tell Jules.  It has to be something you can put into your backpack and not only would Audrey not fit, but it would be scary for her in there.”

 

Blaine grinned and looked back down at his salad-in-progress.  He started cutting up the onions now as he listened in.

 

“But you or dad could bring her!” Julie argued, looking up at Kurt.  Audrey meanwhile had her chin on Julie’s shoulder, and one of her hands was by her head, twirling her short dark hair around a finger in a self soothing motion.  Audrey was always either twirling her hair, or rocking gently in place, sometimes both.

 

Kurt shook his head, “No.  Besides - everyone would be paying attention to her and not doing their schoolwork.  That’s not why you go to school.”

 

Julie turned her nose up and walked away from Kurt then, Audrey in her arms, and approached Blaine.  “What are you making for lunch Dad?”

 

Blaine looked up to see Kurt shaking his head in disbelief at their child’s attitude and then going to the office to likely work on his fan mail.  He looked down to his girls, “A nice chicken salad.”

 

Julie wrinkled up her nose and Blaine smirked to himself. She had such a telling face, and it was clear she wasn’t enthused by his choice in meal.  “What would you have preferred?”

 

“Sushi.” Julie said plainly, and she looked at Audrey, “Sushi would be much better, wouldn’t it Audrey?”

 

Audrey looked as Julie stoically as she spoke and then, in her very quiet voice replied, “Su... shi.”

 

Julie grinned widely and nodded, looking up at Blaine to see if he caught that.  Audrey didn’t speak much, and certainly didn’t have the vocabulary Julie did at her age, but for good reasons.  Julie had made it her mission to teach Audrey all the words she deemed important, and apparently sushi was up there.

 

Blaine set his knife down and knelt down in front of the girls, “Tell you what.  You eat all your lunch, and we can have sushi for supper tonight.”

 

“Su...shi!” Audrey reiterated again, which earned her a kiss on the cheek from Julie, who held her to Blaine.

 

Blaine took Audrey into his arms and hugged her close.  He always made a point of hugging her, wanting to make up for all the affection she missed out on prior to her coming to live with them.  Julie stretched out her arms, which were no doubt sore from carrying Audrey around so much.  

 

“I think that sounds like a deal dad.” Julie said, once she had fully stretched.  She reached to take back Audrey then, apparently having only needed a break.  Blaine gave her back to Julie, and Audrey quickly wrapped herself around her older sister with her arms and legs.  He stood back up and returned to making the salad, while Julie took Audrey to their shared room to play.  Julie had insisted that Audrey stay in her room until they were older, since that way she could help take care of Audrey better.

 

Blaine hummed to himself as he finished making lunch, setting plates on the table and filling them up.  Audrey’s salad was cut into tiny pieces as she had tooth issues, which would be addressed in a month’s time at the dentist under anesthetic.  Another byproduct of a neglectful parent - Audrey’s baby teeth were already very decayed from poor nutrition.  The state however had agreed to pay the several thousand dollars it would take to fix them up so she could chew without being in pain.

 

“Lunchtime!” Blaine called out when it was all done.  Julie and Audrey appeared from their room, Julie holding Audrey’s hand as she toddled alongside her older sister.  Their colouring might not match, but no one would ever deny that they were sisters the way they kept aside one another like that.  

 

Blaine waited a few moments until he realized that Kurt wasn’t coming and excused himself to go see if Kurt was preoccupied in the office to the point he needed his lunch delivered there.

 

What Blaine found was Kurt on his phone, looking like he was going to be sick.  “Alright Daniel... I... I’ll talk to Blaine... and phone you back...”

 

Blaine felt himself start to sweat.  If Kurt was talking to Daniel it had something to do with adoption.  Was there something wrong with the adoption?  Was the mother suddenly interested in her daughter again?  Did some family member come out of the woodwork and decide to put a claim on her?

 

Kurt shut off his phone and turned in his seat to look at Blaine, remaining quiet.  Blaine looked at him with wide eyes and spread his arms to each side, “What?!  What is it?!”

 

“So... remember how we were reading the news last night....?” Kurt prompted Blaine.

 

Blaine nodded.  They read the news together most every night, sometimes reading fluffy stories to the girls.  Last night they had read about a tortoise that could apparently tell the future.  Then when the girls were in bed, they had read the local broadway reviews as usual, as well as some current events stories.

 

“Remember the little blurb I skimmed over about how a woman was found dead last week due to an overdose in a home known to police....?”

 

Blaine nodded, though this time a little more slowly.  The little newsbriefs like that were all too frequent and seemed to run together over time.

 

“So... that was Audrey’s mother...”

 

Blaine felt his breath hitch and it took him a second and a forced swallow to get the air moving to his lungs again.  Suddenly he felt very sick.

 

“And she had another kid....”

 

“Oh god Kurt.... please.  Stop talking slowly... please don’t tell me that Audrey had a dead brother or sister now...” Blaine interrupted Kurt, who was in fact talking very slowly, as if he was having a difficult time finding his words.

 

Kurt sighed and nodded, “Alright... well no, not dead.  Alive.  A boy.  No father in the picture.  Daniel said because we have Audrey and they try to keep siblings together when they can, he’s extending us an invitation to come meet the boy and see if we’d like to adopt him too.”

 

Now Blaine was at a loss for words.  When he did speak, it was a very direct, “Wait.. what?”

 

“He was just born a couple weeks ago I guess.  He’s at the center now.”

 

Blaine just shook his head, not because he didn’t want this, but because he was having a difficult time processing it.  

 

“Blaine...?” Kurt’s voice brought him back to the present.

 

“Can we just do that Kurt?” Blaine inquired, looking back at Kurt.

 

Kurt stood up and took Blaine’s hands in his own, “Gosh your hands get cold when you get freaked out....”  Kurt rubbed his thumbs over them and looked at Blaine, who remained ever waiting for his response, “I guess we can do that...  Do you want to?”

 

Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes and knew what Kurt wanted, “Yes... so do you...”

 

Kurt nodded in acknowledgement. “I mean... it’s horrid... what happened to her, but at the same time..”

 

“We could fill all the rooms in this apartment?” Blaine offered and both of them chuckled together, the tension lightening as they did.

 

“We should... go make sure Julie hasn’t stolen our plates to eat for herself...” Kurt finally said once they had gotten the tension out, referencing how much Julie ate.

 

Blaine nodded and walked out into the hall with Kurt, admitting, “I don’t know that she’d steal this meal.  I had to promise her sushi for supper if she’d eat it.”

 

Kurt snorted a little as he laughed at that, “I’ll bet.”

 

They paused when they reached the end of the hall and both of them watched the girls at the table, eating happily and Julie having a very one-sided conversation with Audrey about how primary colours could be mixed to make other colours.

 

“A third hmmm?” Blaine asked of Kurt, folding his arms over his chest as he watched their daughters.

 

“I could look at infant boys fashion now too...” Kurt mused beside him, which earned him a knowing laugh from Blaine.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe... after Julie and Audrey... that it’s just as easy as all that.” Blaine asked of Daniel, once again sitting across from him as Kurt had taken the girl to visit their potential new little brother.

 

“Well, you’ve had two very successful adoptions with us and established yourselves as excellent parents, plus there’s the sibling connection.” Daniel responded, sitting behind his desk.

 

“But really?  A week... that’s insane....”

 

Daniel smiled at Blaine, “Do you need more time to prepare?”

 

Blaine shook his head, “No... no I meant insane as a comparison to how long it took to get the girls.  We will happily take little George as soon as we can.”

 

The name George had made Kurt grimace a little, but when Blaine had reminded him that Audrey Hepburn did play opposite George Peppard in Breakfast at Tiffany’s he relaxed a little.   Blaine secretly wondered if Audrey and George’s mother had purposely given them those names based on the movie, or if it was just coincidence.  He would never find out.

 

Daniel nodded and handed Blaine an envelope, filled with the paperwork he and Kurt would have to fill in, once again.  He excused himself then and went out of the office, and down the passage of hallways to the baby room, finding Kurt in the same old rocking chair, with a small baby in his arms, a shock of black hair on his head.  On either side of Kurt was one of the girls, who were peering down at the little boy.

 

It was Julie who first noticed Blaine standing and watching them all.

 

“Dad... I think he’s super cute and I like the way he smell, but if we get him then there will be more boys than girls in the house again.” Julie noted, as if this was a sticking point.

 

Blaine laughed softly and walked over to look down at the little baby, who was sleeping soundly in Kurt’s arms.  He loved the way Kurt looked when he had a sleeping child in his arms, so blissful and loving.  Kurt looked up at him and smiled, and Blaine knew from the look in his eyes that Kurt was sold on this little boy.

 

“Well Julie... maybe once George is older, we can get you guys a puppy or kitten that’s a girl.  That would make everything equal again right?” Blaine offered, looking back to the eldest child.

 

Julie pursed her lips, considering the offer, and then nodded, “Agreed.”

 

Audrey smiled sweetly at Julie and then looked back down at George, “Audi get sister and bruder...”

 

Kurt and Blaine looked at one another immediately as she spoke the most in one breath as she ever had yet, usually only doing one word at a time.  Smiles were shared between them before Kurt responded to Audrey.

 

“That’s right.  You get to be both a little sister and a big sister too.”

 

Audrey beamed at Kurt, reaching out to gently touch George, “I big.”

 

Julie smiled at Audrey through it all and then looked down to George, “I’m the biggest.”

 

Blaine rolled his eyes a little at the one-upmanship of Julie, and kneeled down before his family, setting a hand on Kurt’s knee.  “One week.”

 

Kurt’s eyes went wide, “Really?”

 

Blaine nodded and continued, “She was apparently clean during most, if not all of the pregnancy since she was fresh out of rehab when it happened.  We will still need to have him tested most likely just to make sure he hasn’t been affected by her drug use, if she did use any while pregnant, but their own doctors haven’t seen any of the symptoms, which is incredibly lucky given her history....”

 

Kurt nodded, “He is incredibly sweet...”

 

Blaine laughed, “You say that about every baby you hold.”

 

“Well he’s mine now, so it’s very true.”  

 

Blaine just grinned and his phone buzzed in his back pocket.  He pulled it out to check it, letting the girls coo over their new brother while he shot off a text and then looked back to Kurt, “My mom will come out next week to help the transition... as usual....”  He rolled his eyes a little.

 

“Grandma!” Julie cried out and bounced a little in place, “I always get lots of ice cream when Grandma A is around!”

 

“Oh is that so?” Kurt said, looking directly at her, and Julie stopped her bouncing and looked at Kurt with guilty eyes, knowing that she had exposed a secret.  

 

“Uh... I mean...”  

 

“I need to talk to your mom about treats apparently..” Kurt huffed, turning his sights back to Blaine, who shrugged in apology.  

 

“Guh-ma?” Audrey asked, looking at Julie.

 

“Grandma....” Julie nodded and smiled back to Audrey, then looked up at Blaine, “Hey dad... how come George and Audrey have your color of hair and only I have daddy’s?”

 

Blaine smiled warmly at Julie, “Because they were made from the same mom... you were made from a different mom.”

 

“Oh...” Julie responded, seeming to think about it before turning her attentions back to little George.  Kurt and Blaine had tried to be honest about her adoption to her.  She had a way of telling when they were withholding information, and it was just easier to be honest with her, even if that meant having to deal with the reality that she had other parents out there somewhere who had given her up.  He didn’t want to think about what they’d have to say when Audrey and George started asking questions.  Blaine wasn’t sure which situation was more heartbreaking between their children.

 

“Well I’m glad.” Julie spoke up, breaking Blaine out of his dismal thoughts, “It means I’m the special one.”

 

Blaine laughed at that, “You certainly are Juli-bean.”


	10. Chapter 10

"I want that one." Julie pointed at the vampire doll from some tv show about stylish monsters with too tight clothing and completely unbelievable proportions. Kurt's mind was buzzing, thinking about the message he was sending if he approved of this doll, and how it depicted women.

"She's the leader of the Vampies. She's the smart one." Julie noted, watching Kurt's face twist in thought and probably realizing she needed to sell him a little more on the idea if she was going to get her way.

Kurt was now trying to determine if the sex appeal of the doll was offset by the personality traits Julie had associated with the doll. Really, Blaine should be the one at the toy store with her, helping her spend her birthday money from the Anderson grandparents. Kurt was overanalyzing everything and Julie was just getting frustrated because he kept coming up with reasons to say no. No to the Lego sets because he was afraid her little brother would try and consume a piece and end up choking, no to the princess costume because he could tailor one that would be of much better quality for less in overall costs, and no to the nerf guns because he didn't want to condone violence.

"Come on daddy... Just let me get something I want... It's my money after all that grandpa and grandma Anderson said I should spend how I want. Please?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "I don't know Jules. I don't want you to think that this is the way girls are expected to look or dress. If I let you get this then it seems like I'm alright with girls being shown that way."

"Oh my gosh daddy... You are being a major pain. I just want to get something to play with." Julie had her arms crossed over her chest and Kurt could see she was trying to have a mature reaction to him denying her everything she had asked for, but he could also see the tears forming in her eyes that told him she was getting past the point of frustration and patience.

Kurt knelt down in front of the girl and set a hand lightly on each of her shoulders, looking her steadily in the eye, "I just want to make sure you're making good choices so I feel like I'm being a good dad. Maybe we should take a break and come back later?"

Julie shook her head, "No. I really want to spend my money so I have something cool and new to show the kids at dance class."

"Sweetie... That's not the reason to buy something. You should get something that makes you happy, not something just for showing off."

Julie huffed and turned her face away from Kurt, the final step before she would start crying, avoiding eye contact.

"I know you're mad at me sweetie, but I just want to be a good dad and sometimes that means making tough choices that you might not like, but will help you make better choices on your own as you get older."

She started whimpering and Kurt pulled her into his arms to console her, getting the odd pitiful look from other shoppers in the store until she calmed down, and Kurt could pick her up and take her out of the store and back to their car.

"Sorry Daddy..." She murmured as Kurt snapped her seatbelt in place and made sure it was secure around her.

"Oh my Jules. You have nothing to be sorry about. It's all part of learning and growing up."

"Can dad take me to the store later? I'll think about what I really want..."

Kurt nodded and silently was relieved, Blaine was much better at this part of parenting than he was. Blaine seemed to know just how much to give in, and didn't perseverate on little details like Kurt did.

They drove to dance class. Kurt picked her up everyday after school to take her to various classes - dance, piano, violin, voice, and gymnastics. Since she had started school, it wasn't as easy to get her to classes. Audrey and George still went to daycare so they could attend classes during the day set up by the daycare center Kurt and Blaine had them registered at. Julie, however, had to have separate classes, and next year so would Audrey as she entered school.

Blaine had always argued that the kids were overscheduled and didn't have the freedom to just be kids, which Kurt always countered with the fact that Blaine himself had been in classes all the time too growing up, something Kurt would have killed for when he was younger. Blaine would then retort that he infact hated all his classes and wished he could just ride his bike or play at the park after school like so many other children, to which Kurt retorted that they lived in New York and that wasn't a reality for children there.

It had gone on back and forth like that since they had started putting Julie in classes, and the argument was no closer to being settled. All that was finalized though, was that Kurt had managed to keep them all in their classes. It was all due to a trick he utilized over the years. Whenever Blaine started going off on an issue that he knew they wouldn't come to a compromise over, or that at least Kurt wasn't going to give on, he started distracting Blaine with come-hither eyes and bending over until Blaine wasn't able to think about anything other than getting Kurt into bed - not that it was a sacrifice for Kurt to make.

Kurt dropped Julie off at the door to her dance class and watched to make sure she made it in before going to collect groceries during her class. He was currently on a break between shows, though would be starting again next week in a revisioning of Guys and Dolls. Rachel was once again acting as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl, and Blaine was busy as ever composing music not only for musicals, but for TV shows now too.

Kurt spent the next half hour making decisions regarding which brand of tofu was more guilt free, and how many vegetables he could convince his family to eat without having any go bad until the next shopping trip. When he got back to the dance hall, Julie was waiting outside, talking with a couple of the other kids who were also waiting for parents. Kurt smiled to himself seeing that there were a couple boys in the mix, knowing how he had felt stigmatized for his participation in ballet when he was younger. It was good to see progress being made.

And then Julie leaned over and kissed one of the boys she was talking to before she saw Kurt pulling up. Kurt's jaw dropped and his immediate reaction was to press the horn, causing all the kids to jump in spot and squeak in surprise.

"Julie Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson! Get into this car immediately!" Kurt yelled through his open window, causing his daughter to turn the most violent shade of red. She hunched up her shoulders and slowly walked to the car, remaining quiet until she got in.

"What the heck daddy! That was soooo embarrassing..."

"Let me tell you what's embarrassing!" Kurt interrupted and looked back at her, "Watching your eight year old sharing a kiss with another kid you don't even know. He could have diseases!"

Julie rolled her eyes, which only further irritated Kurt, who took off at a less than legal speed.

"Come on dad... it's not a big deal."

Dad. He always was Daddy and Blaine was Dad. _Shit._ Kurt thought. _It's starting. I thought I had at least until twelve._

"It is a big damn deal little lady." He spoke, checking her reactions in the rear view mirror, "You are EIGHT. You should be playing with ponies and learning about multiplication - NOT locking lips with the first person to look at you."

"Whatever dad..." and Kurt watched her lips turn up into a knowing grin as his heart rate went straight up.

"Enough! We will talk about this at home." Kurt stammered. Really, he would just lose it if he continued to have this debacle of a conversation. He needed Blaine to weigh in.

They were silent for the rest of the ride home, Kurt's knuckles white around the steering wheel. Julie grabbed a few bags of groceries and Kurt grabbed the rest as they walked through the parkade and into the elevator, staying quiet for the whole ride. When they reached their level, Julie skipped ahead as if nothing was wrong, knocking her toes on the door until it was opened by Blaine who greeted Julie warmly and then looked at Kurt, his smile falling.

"What happened...?"

Kurt must have looked as stressed as he was feeling. He handed the bags to Blaine who took them to the kitchen without question, allowing him to greet the younger two.

"Daddy!", "DADDY!"

George and Audrey nearly bowled him over as they each went to hug a leg. Audrey was five now and George was three. They were almost the same height, and clearly biological brother and sister, but otherwise so different.

Audrey was still reserved and quiet. She was awkward in dance and gymnastics, getting anxious in bigger groups, so all her classes were all focused on learning different instruments, which she loved, which made Blaine endlessly happy. George on the other hand was a little social butterfly and charmer. He was constantly in motion and had a difficult time staying still for anything (which made potty training torture).

Kurt smiled weakly and kneeled down to give them both hugs, asking about their day and listening as they told him stories about finding a caterpillar, the crafts they had made, and how one of their friends had farted really loudly during quiet time. These were the kinds of things Kurt was actually more comfortable with as far as his children went. He was gleefully temporarily distracted from what he had to deal with earlier with Julie.

"Okay guys. Go tidy your rooms before supper. I need to talk to Daddy!" Blaine clapped behind them, and they obediently skipped off to their rooms, allowing Kurt to stand back up and look at Blaine.

"Alright... first off, I can't take her shopping for toys. I don't like anything she picks out."

Blaine smirked a little at that, but didn't interrupt him, knowing that there must be more.

"Secondly, I don't know how I'm suppose to react when one second she's looking at dolls and the next I'm catching her kissing some boy..."

"Whoa!" Blaine interrupted then, eyes going wide, "What?!"

"I picked her up from dance and she was kissing a boy! What's more is she told me it wasn't a big deal!" Kurt groaned and went to Blaine, who embraced him immediately.

"She's eight..." Blaine murmured.

"I know..." Kurt whimpered. "What the hell? Where did we go wrong?"

"No, no, no..." Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, "We just need to talk to her. See what's going on."

"She also started calling me dad..."

Blaine chuckled at that, "I'm surprised that didn't start sooner to be honest. Much as you'll always be her daddy, she is starting to feel the effects of peer pressure and I can't imagine any of the other kids refer to their dad as daddy anymore."

The husbands spoke quietly for awhile before going to Julie's room together. Audrey had her own room now, as did George - all of which reflected their own styles and interests. Julie's room was painted a minty green and had posters of her favourites bands and shows on the wall. She had a huge collection of books and Kurt was always ragging on her to pick up her clothing, which lay strewn around the floor every morning as she tried on several outfits before settling on one.

Instead of cleaning up like she was supposed to be, Julie was sitting on her bed, leaning back against the headboard and playing a game on her tablet. She looked up as the pair came in, and noticeably tensed up, but tried to play cool by looking back to her game nonchalantly.

"We need to talk Julie..." Blaine began, sitting on the edge of the far side of the bed while Kurt sat on the other side, both looking at Julie and effectively trapping her in the middle.

Julie sighed and set down the tablet, knowing she was caught. "I'm sorry. Look... I was tired of being bugged so I kissed Darcy. That's it."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaine, who was already looking back to him, sharing the look of confusion before looking back at Julie, "What do you mean you're tired of being bugged?"

Julie shrugged a little, "It's not a big deal... just some kids who say because I have two days I'm going to be gay too..."

Kurt gripped the edge of the bed tighter with his fist as the rage went through, while Blaine made an 'o' with his mouth in understanding. It was Blaine who responded since Kurt knew he would just get angry, "How long has this been going on?"

Again Julie shrugged, trying to convince herself it wasn't as difficult to talk about as it actually was, "Since last year... and it's not that I don't love either of you or anything... I just wanted them to stop it and since me telling them to stop it wasn't working, I thought if I kissed some boy they'd give it up."

Blaine reached out and took one of Julie's hands in his own, and she looked to him expectantly. Kurt did the same with her other hand, "Why wouldn't you talk to us about this?"

Julie looked down, "I wanted to handle it myself. I didn't want you to think I was embarrassed of you."

Kurt relaxed then, grinning to her, "Sweetheart... I kind of expect you to end up embarrassed with us as you get older, though not because we're two men, because we're your dads and it's our job to embarrass you at least a little."

She rolled her eyes knowingly and Blaine chimed in then, "Do you really think that kissing a boy is going to make them stop teasing you?"

Julie shook her head then and sighed, "Not really... but it was what I thought of. Darcy's been saying he's going to marry me since kindergarten anyhow."

Both of the boys had to stifle laughs then, and Julie wrinkled up her nose as she caught them both in the act, "Not funny."

Blaine swallowed his laughter and smiled to the girl between them, "You know you've now given him false hope by kissing him on top of everything right?"

Julie groaned and nodded, "And his lips tasted like lemon pie. Yuck."

Kurt chuckled and leaned over to draw his baby girl, which she'd always be to him, to his chest in a hug, which she eagerly returned. "Sorry daddy..."

"It's okay... Now that I understand. But this doesn't mean you can just go around kissing people!"

Blaine added onto that, "And if you're having issues with those girls, let us know so we can address it with your teachers. They shouldn't be allowed to spread hate like that and make you feel bad. Not your fault you got saddled with two dads."

Julie nodded to Blaine from where she cuddled against Kurt. He remembered how he had been able to hold her in his arms once and do this, now she wouldn't fit into his arms - all tall and long.

"Now I know Daddy would be happy to snuggle you all evening, but how about we have supper, and then I take you to spend that money that's burning a hole in your purse?"

Julie nodded eagerly and bounced off the bed and sprinted out of her room, leaving Blaine and Kurt on her bed.

"I still don't like that she's kissed a boy..." Kurt thought aloud.

"Oh sweetheart... just wait a few years and then you'll really be stressed about it." Blaine teased and prodded Kurt playfully in the side as he stood up and made for the door. "Now come on. I'm a hungry husband."

Kurt chuckled and followed after him, going to the table where the kids were all eagerly waiting for dinner. Blaine had made his delectable vegetarian lasagna which every ate enthusiastically, sharing stories of the day. When they were done, Blaine and Julie left for the store, leaving Kurt and the two littler ones to clean up and get ready for bedtime.

When Blaine and Julie returned, Audrey and George were already asleep in their beds and Kurt was reading a script on the couch. He peered over the edge of the booklet, trying to see what Blaine had allowed Julie to get. He didn't have to wait long to find out though as Julie came barrelling toward him with bright, happy eyes, "DADDY!"

Kurt set the script down and managed to catch her in his arms with a little 'oofph!'.

"Daddy! Dad took me to a comic book store! Look what I got!" Julie reached into the bag she was holding and showed Kurt the stack of comic books she had procured, Kurt looking past her and to Blaine with an arched eyebrow. Blaine grinned giddily back to Kurt.

Kurt looked down at the pile, "Who are Ghost and Phalanx...?"

Julie's eyes bugged out and Blaine blurted out, "What?!"

"I honestly don't know..." Kurt looked between them both curiously.

"Only the best superheroes ever daddy... ohmygosh... I can't believe you don't know that. Now I am really embarrassed about you!" Julie said aghast.

Kurt just laughed and Blaine came to sit with them. Blaine and Julie explained the finer points of the comic series and how it was going to be adapted into a major motion picture. Kurt was happy to see Julie excited over something more her age, and he could tell Blaine was happy to have someone else in the house who shared his appreciation for superheroes.

"Look daddy! You could totally be Ghost if you weren't all old!" Julie announced, holding up a page of the comic beside Kurt's head for a comparison. Blaine and Julie laughed, Kurt groaned, and all was alright again.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, if you haven't read the amazing fic All The Other Ghosts or it's sequel-in-progress by rainjoy then I don't know what's wrong with you. BEST. FIC. EVER.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kuurrt!" Blaine called from the living room. "Do you know where my tights are?!"

Blaine waited for a minute until it was apparent he wasn't getting an answer, pulling at the spandex top he was wearing and his boxer briefs. He wanted his costume to be just right for the comic convention. It was the first comic convention that he and the kids managed to convince Kurt to go to, so they were dressing up as a family team. Usually Blaine went as Nightbird or some other fantastic creation of his own imagination, but this year, since Kurt was going, they had come up with costumes out of Julie's favourite series - Ghost & Phalanx.

Blaine was really regretting not working out more before this though as he sucked in his little belly. Maybe he could tie it back somehow. Girls had corsets right? There had to be some kind of girdle to hide his stomach.

"This is ridiculous!" Kurt's voice suddenly rang up, storming into the living room with a basket of folded laundry, from which he tossed black tights at Blaine with such ferocity that Blaine had to jump back to catch them.

"What? Sorry? Did I do something?" Blaine clutched the tights for a minute before moving to slip them on over his boxer briefs, watching Kurt the entire time with worry.

Kurt shook his head towards Blaine and picked a bra up out of the laundry basket. It was pink and had lace edging. "What the hell is this? She doesn't even have the breasts for this yet?! Why on earth does she need to dress them up?"

Blaine pulled his lips into his mouth as he tried not to laugh at Kurt as he continued to pull his tights on, snapping them into place. His husband was having an increasingly difficult time with Julie as she had begun puberty and was clearly regretting that he had taught her so much about fashion.

It was at that point that Julie skipped in, dressed in a youth sized cheerleading outfit, with high pigtails, and clearly unaware of what she was walking into. "Cheer Girl! Wooo!"

Kurt turned on her and gave her one of those looks he had which stopped Julie in her tracks and made her go wide eyed. He dangled the offensive piece of underwear in front of her, "Explain."

Julie looked from the bra back to Kurt's face in disbelief, "Dad... it's a bra. I need to wear one now..."

"I know you need to wear one now, but what's wrong with one of those plain sports bras? Why do you need something so fancy if no one is going to see it?"

Julie looked past Kurt towards Blaine for help. Blaine shrugged up his shoulders toward her with an apologetic look. He had long since learned that he shouldn't get between them. Either Kurt would get upset with him for interfering or Julie would get upset with the quality of his support efforts.

"Daddy... that's how they come for girls... and sports bras are for sports." Julie explained as she looked back to Kurt calmly.

Kurt shook his head and let the bra fall back into the laundry basket. "You don't need anything so frilly. After this we are going shopping and getting you some age appropriate bras."

"Daaaaaddd!" She protested, "Please don't shop with me for that! It would be so embarrassing!"

"Well maybe you'll remember it then the next time you go shopping on your own!" Kurt countered and grumbled, pulling out his own costume from the basket and looking at it with a blend of suspicion and scrutiny.

Julie growled to herself and turned around, going to check on her siblings instead of continuing the debate, which gave Blaine the opportunity to speak to Kurt without him having to worry about saving face in front of Julie.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on her?"

Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine incredulously, "She's just a little girl Blaine. She doesn't need to be showcasing herself..."

Blaine smiled warmly and walked to Kurt, tugging on his shirt gently, "She's not. It's underwear. No one is going to see it except her overzealous daddy when he's doing the laundry."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head, followed by kicking off his pants. He grabbed his own costume and started pulling it on, cursing as he went, "If any of my friends from Vogue see me in this..."

"You will start a new trend dear. You are super hot in that." Blaine grinned, taking glances at Kurt's backside in the white spandex and enjoying how much Kurt had been keeping in shape.

"I can't believe I agreed to this..." Kurt huffed, pulling the get-up on over his chest and shoulders. Blaine grabbed the utility belt from the basket and clipped it on around Kurt's waist, taking a moment to let his hands linger there.

Kurt smiled at him, eyes narrowing seductively as he leaned up against Blaine, "You... should wear spandex more often..."

Blaine grinned and leaned himself forward against Kurt, "Oh really?"

Kurt chuckled and moved in for a kiss which Blaine accepted, pressing his tongue into Kurt's mouth hungrily.

"Augh! GROSS!" George called out and they snapped apart from one another, looking back to the hallway entrance where their son was dressed up as Puckzilla, a man-lizard, though Kurt kept referring to him as Dragonboy.

Kurt laughed on seeing George and removed himself from Blaine's hold, extending his hands to George, "Come here. Let me see you."

George scampered to Kurt and went into his arms, allowing Kurt to pick him up, "Rawr! I'm Puckzilla! Eat Ghost!" George pretended to bite at Kurt, who laughed in response. Blaine grinned and whistled at the girls as they came down the hall, Julie as Cheer Girl and Audrey as Incendiary, a flame throwing feisty female - the absolute opposite of her own persona.

Kurt set George down and went to clip on his white cloak. Blaine held out the white mask which Kurt gingerly put on to complete his outfit. A veritable clone of Ghost from the comics. Blaine didn't know if he should be so attracted to Kurt right now when he was dressed up as someone else, even if that someone else was Ghost.

Blaine, naturally, was dressed up as Phalanx - all in black with green boots and green chest armor. He had a full black mask and had left his hair curly to play the part. This was going to be an amazing comic convention.

"We look SO fabulous." Julie piped up, admiring herself in the hall mirror. Audrey and George went to either side of her and admired themselves as well. Kurt shook his head in disbelief and then caught sight of Blaine, who was also preening in the mirror, sucking in his slight gut.

"My family... the nerds..." Kurt laughed and Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt to the mirror to finalize the group look. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror and smoothed out his cape and clothing, "Hmm... not something that Alexander McQueen or Marc Jacobs would put their label on, but not bad I suppose."

Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's hands, leading him to the door. "Come on super family! Let's rock this con!"

* * *

The posed, for about the twentieth time, for a photograph as a group, taking in the reverence from other geeks about the quality of the costumes. Blaine could actually see the pride in Kurt's face, since he was the one who had tailored the costumes, despite it being over something so otherwise nerdy.

"Hey... sweetie..." Kurt came up to him and Blaine watched as Kurt came up close to him, reached up and "Ouch!", plucked a hair out of Blaine's head. "What the heck hon?"

Kurt held out the offending hair to Blaine for him to see. "YOU are getting grey hairs!"

Blaine's jaw dropped and he looked at the hair and at Kurt, "No... no... it's the lighting... It's got to be the lighting..."

Kurt laughed and tossed the hair down to the ground, "Oh sweetheart... you're panicking. How cute."

Blaine groaned and started fingering his curls, "I knew I should have gelled a little... I can't believe you found out..."

Kurt's eyebrows perked up, "You knew?! You knew you were going grey and you were gelling your hair to hide it?"

Blaine frowned, looking at Kurt with guilty eyes. He had been. When he noticed the odd grey hair he would pluck it out. It was getting worse though so he had been gelling his hair in a way to cover up where the grey hairs were growing from.

"Ooo... sweetie... were you ashamed?" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, taking a peek to the side to check on where the kids were watching some older kids playing in a video game tournament.

Blaine whimpered and hung his head down a little, letting Kurt kiss the top of his head and nuzzle into his hair. "No... but I didn't want you to see how old I'm getting..."

Kurt laughed at that, into his curls, "Sweetheart. You know that I'm older than you by a few months and you have no reason to be ashamed of that."

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, "You look the same as you did when we were in high school... better in fact. You stay fit, eat healthy, exercise... I'm just getting grey hairs, wrinkles, and a gut."

Blaine didn't hear a response but soon felt a kiss to his temple. "Blaine..." Kurt whispered into his ear. "You are as attractive and sexy to me now as much as you ever have been. And so much more when you're fretting about being attractive to me."

He smiled, leaning his head into Kurt's voice, forcing Kurt to kiss his ear and add on with a bit of a snarl, "Besides... in that spandex... you're just lucky all the kids are around..."

Blaine chuckled and looked at Kurt adoringly. "I am so in love with you."

Kurt chuckled, "I love you too. You big dork."

He leaned back, tugging on Kurt's hands, "Come on... I don't want to be late for the Batman panel."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be led, the kids quickly catching up with them once they saw that their dads were in motion again. Blaine was looking back to make sure George was keeping up when he bumped into a much larger body.

"Sorry!" He yelped out, looking up at the man dressed in blue spandex. A costume of The Tick he recognized.

"David Karofsky...?" Kurt asked then, and Blaine took another look at the man before him. It was David, albeit older.

"Kurt?" David replied, looking at Kurt and then towards Blaine, "Blaine?"

Kurt smiled and reached his hand out, "Hey! Haven't seen you since... well I don't know how long it's been. Long enough that I don't remember! Nice costume! Blue man group right?"

Blaine groaned and shook his head, "The Tick dear..."

David laughed and looked to Blaine, "I'm guessing he's not here of his own volition then."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, Kurt huffing at them both. Julie and the kids fidgeted in place impatiently.

"Nope. The kids and I dragged him here."

David nodded, looking over the kids and then back to Blaine, "You guys did a great job on the costumes. You two are the spitting images of Ghost and Phalanx. I bet the Ghostlanx shippers are stopping you everywhere for pictures!"

Blaine chuckled and nodded, hearing Kurt mumble "Ghostlanx?" behind him and Julie lean up to whisper an explanation to him. "So what have you been up to?" Blaine asked, looking to David.

"Well I'm here with my husband and son actually..." David looked over his shoulder a moment as if to see if they were around, "But they were going to get a bite to eat. I see you guys have a whole team now too."

Blaine beamed and nodded, looking over his broad lovingly, "Julie, Audrey, George." He named them all off, pointing at each in turn. The kids, to their credit, waved shyly to David.

"It's wonderful to see you David. It sounds like things must be good for you." Kurt spoke, reaching over to take Blaine's hand.

David nodded, smiling warmly at Kurt, "Although I'm a sports lawyer, not exactly what I planned out with you way back when. Thanks for that, by the way."

Kurt returned the smile with a nod of his head and they talked for a couple minutes more before the kids were getting noticeably irritated and they said their goodbyes, heading to the panel once more.

"Well that was certainly nice." Kurt noted, squeezing Blaine's hand as he spoke.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Good to see our kind of people doing well given how history has tended to treat us."

"Very true. Now where is this Catman thing?"

* * *

By the time they got home and had put the kids to bed, Blaine was absolutely ready to get Kurt out of his costume. He didn't know what he had been thinking when he thought he could withstand Kurt in spandex all day, but it had been torturous.

But he didn't even get a chance to make the first move, because when he entered their bedroom, he was quickly shoved against the wall by Kurt who smashed his lips roughly against Blaine's.

"Mmmph?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed at his and pulling off for a second, he hissed, "I have needed you all day long." before reapplying his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine pressed his head forward, letting their tongues collide in a snaky dance between their mouths as each struggled to dominate the other. He could feel Kurt's erection through the thin material, pressed up against his hip and grinding against him needily.

They kissed one another until their lips were swollen and rough, and Kurt pulled Blaine by the hips back toward the bed where he laid back and Blaine crawled over top of him, moving his kisses down to Kurt's earlobe, then his collarbone. Kurt writhed below him, moaning and mewling. "Come on Blaine... I need you." all the while drawing his fingers through Blaine's loose curls.

Blaine reached down with a hand to palm Kurt's cock through his costume, his breath catching at he realized how absolutely erotic this all was - Kurt's desire, the costume, the fact that they were so busy they never got to just enjoy one another for more than a quickie lately.

Kurt's hips thrust upward, pushing his erection harder into Blaine's teasing hand.

"Oh baby... Let me take care of you..." Blaine murmured, unclipping and discarding the utility belt on Kurt, before moving his hands back up to pull the costume down from his shoulders. When Kurt reached to remove his mask, Blaine caught his hand, smiled coyly, and directed, "Leave it on."

Kurt's smiled back mischievously and moved his hands then to pull at Blaine's costume, working to peel it off him. They left their masks on, and Kurt's cowl and cape as well, tossing the rest to the floor.

Kurt's cock was gleaming with a coat of precum on the head, which Blaine leaned down to lick over. Kurt moaned while his erection twitched with sensitivity from the attention. "God Blaine... if you don't... I'm going to..."

"Shhh..." Blaine breathed over the head of the erection, making Kurt moan again. Blaine dropped his mouth down over Kurt's member and started rolling his tongue up and down the length of his shaft. His lips pulled tightly over the rest as he moved up and down. Kurt laid back, and his own back arched upwards while he palmed his mouth, trying to muffle out his cries so he wouldn't wake the kids.

Blaine kept going until he could feel the tension completely built up in Kurt's cock and testicles and popped himself off, earning a whine from Kurt who looked down at him with a blend of irritation and accusation.

"Roll over." Blaine directed then, and it took Kurt all of a second to flip, whimpering as he laid his swollen cock against the bed.

Blaine grabbed a small bottle of warming lubricant from the nightstand and coated one of his fingers in it, holding Kurt's asscheeks open with the fingers of one hand while he pressed the coated finger in from the other. Kurt trembled and whimpered beneath Blaine, who was having a hard time holding back from just ramming himself into Kurt then and there.

He pressed another finger in after working the first one in and out a few times, scissoring his fingers apart. Kurt was cursing muffledly into the mattress, his hips rolling back to work himself on Blaine's fingers.

Blaine groaned at the sight and pulled his fingers out, Kurt hissing at the sudden emptiness in him. As quickly as he could though, Blaine coated his cock in the tingley lubricant and lined himself up behind Kurt, teasing the head of his cock against the puckered entrance for a moment before Kurt whimpered and Blaine thrust forward, making them both gasp out together. Kurt was still so tight and Blaine worried that he was going to hurt him, but to his surprise, Kurt started thrusting himself back on Blaine before Blaine could get the chance to pull back.

He took that as an invitation, and Blaine began roughly slamming his cock in and out of Kurt, pushing him forward into the mattress with each forward movement. He could feel Kurt's body tense up around him, see him grip the blanket with white knuckles, and hear the muffled scream into the bed that told him that Kurt had come. He kept going though, not wanting to stop.

Blaine loved how tight Kurt was, and that he was his - only his. He loved this man with every fibre of his being and that never faltered. He loved how attractive he was no matter what he wore or how his hair was done. He loved this ass too. He didn't want to come because he loved how this felt.

But he did come, and hard, rammed right up to the base of his cock inside Kurt and biting down softly on the crook of Kurt's neck from behind to silence his own cry. Kurt, who was already collapsed on the bed and panting softly, in and out of consciousness in his post-orgasmic haze.

Blaine ended up collapsing on top of Kurt, waiting for his own cock to be a little less sensitive before he pulled himself out. He had worked up a sweat, and now had his sweaty body pressed up against Kurt's back, who only whined softly in protest.

They lingered together for a couple minutes, not talking, or moving until Blaine knew he had to get off. He groaned as he pulled his sticky, now flaccid cock out of Kurt and stumbled backwards to grab a T-shirt from the laundry basket to wipe himself off, and his sweat.

Kurt made another little guttural moan towards Blaine, and Blaine tossed him a small towel, which Kurt lazily used to wipe off his back and the crack of his ass where Blaine's semen was dribbling from his used hole. The towel was tossed into the pile of discarded clothing and Kurt crawled himself up to his spot in the bed, collapsing his head onto his pillow once he got there.

"Your mask is still on sweetheart..." Blaine noted, pulling his own mask off and dropping it to the floor. His comment was responded to with an incoherent mumble, though Kurt did grab the mask and pull it off, letting it fall to the floor. His cloak and cowl had come loose when he flipped over and was still at the end of the bed.

Blaine chuckled and crawled into bed beside Kurt, snuggling up against him. "Love you."

Another incoherent mumble was the response, but Kurt cuddled up against Blaine as he said it, leading Blaine to believe that he too, was loved back.


	12. Chapter 12

“Rachel!  Rachel!  Pick up your phone! Damnit!”  Kurt heard the beep signalling the time limit end of his message to Rachel and tossed his phone onto the couch.  He paced back and forth, trying to remain calm, but just getting more anxious by the second.

 

Blaine looked up at him from where he was reading the paper at the kitchen table.  “This is not something to panic over dear.” He stated calmly, taking a sip of his coffee once he had said it.

 

“This is exactly something to panic over!  How could we have not prepared for this!  We are terrible dads!” Kurt exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air in wild gesturing as he spoke.  

 

Blaine rolled his eyes, shook his head, and looked back down at his tablet, apparently opting not to engage Kurt in a debate over the issue at hand.

 

Kurt groaned and looked back at his phone on the couch, hoping it would ring.  After staring at it for a minute, he walked down the hall and banged on the door to Julie’s room. “Are you alright in there?  Do you need help?”

 

“Oh my god daddy....” came Julie’s muffled voice from inside her room, “Please just leave me alone.  I definitely do not need help from you.”

 

Kurt groaned and walked back to the living room where he picked up his phone and tried texting Rachel again, “Please, please, please....” He murmured to himself, earning a chuckle from Blaine who failed to cover it up.

 

“Not funny.” Kurt said curtly as he finished up his latest text.

 

“You are adorable.” Blaine replied, grinning stupidly at the tablet.  “I wish you would let me tape you during this.”

 

“You lift your phone or tablet up at any point and I will launch it through the window Blaine.  I am dead serious.”  

 

Blaine snickered, but went back to his reading, leaving Kurt to his nerves.  Thankfully, his phone buzzed then and he quickly answered it before it even got through one ring.

 

“Rachel!  Thank goodness!”

 

“What’s wrong Kurt?  My voicemail is full and I have an insane number of texts from you.  Is everything alright?”

 

“No.  It is definitely not alright.  I need you here.  NOW.”

 

“Okay!  I’m getting a cab.  Is someone hurt?  Did someone die?”

 

“Julie started.”

 

“What?  She started what?”

 

“She STARTED.” Kurt hissed the word out, hoping that Rachel didn’t make him say more.  He could hear Blaine giggling from the table at him, but choose not to pay attention to his amusement at this point in time.

 

“What?  Oh.... OH!  Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Some laughter came through the other side of the phone, making Kurt huff.  “Oh wow Kurt.  Here I was worrying that someone had died and you’re freaking out because your girl is becoming a woman.”

 

“It’s not funny.”

 

“Right.  I’ll be over anyhow.  Try to stay calm.  Poor girl.  Having to deal with you on top of it all.”

 

Kurt said his goodbyes and hung up, going to the front entry to put on his jacket, “I’m going to get the required supplies.”

 

Blaine arched an eyebrow, “Are we going camping or something?”

 

Now it was Kurt’s turn to roll his eyes.  “No.  Lady products obviously.”

 

Blaine snickered, “Alright.  Don’t have too much fun with that.”

 

Kurt grumbled and left the apartment, walking down the street to the convenience store.  How everyone else was so calm was beyond him.  Didn’t tribal cultures have special ceremonies when this sort of thing happened?  How could he be expected to keep calm when his baby girl was now able to reproduce?  Oh no.  She could reproduce.  He wasn’t ready to be a grandfather.  No.  No.  Keep calm.  Just because she could didn’t mean she would.  Right?

 

By the time he came back, Rachel was in Julie’s room talking, so he came in carrying the grocery bags.  “I got you what you needed!”

 

Both of the females were sitting on Julie’s bed, cross legged.  He had obviously interrupted the conversation and stood there waiting for some sort of acknowledgement as they both looked from him to the bags.

 

Rachel spoke first, “... Kurt... what’s in the bags?”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes and set the bags down on the bed, letting the girls see for himself that he could be a capable father to a teenage daughter.  They began going through the bags and he watched with pride, through that started to diminish as Rachel and Julie’s eyes both went wide as they went through the bags.

 

“Every single type of pad and tampon available to mankind... adult diapers... pamprin, midol, women’s vitamins, feminine wipes, yeast infection medicine?!  Really Kurt?!”  Rachel looked up at him with an absolutely aghast expression.  Julie meanwhile had gone completely pale and was staring at the adult diapers with a mix of fear and disbelief.

 

“I want her to know that I can get her whatever she needs for this.” Kurt explained, folding his arms across his chest.

 

“Alright.  You’re a super dad.  Now get out of here so I can undo the additional trauma you’ve caused.”  Rachel snorted, standing up off the bed and prodding Kurt out of the room who tried protesting but instead had his daughter’s door slammed in his face by his so-called friend.

 

“Hon... do yourself and Julie a favour and just let Rachel help her out with this...” Blaine said, coming up beside him, taking his hand, and giving it a supportive squeeze.

 

Kurt sighed and tilted his head to the side, resting it against Blaine’s, “Why is this happening?” he whined.

 

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand again, “You know it couldn’t be put off right?  It’s a natural part of a girl growing up.”

 

Kurt sighed and nodded slightly, sluggishly sulking to their bedroom, keeping Blaine in tow behind him.  “I know... and I suppose I’ll get used to it... but it’s just like another kick in the pants that she’s growing up and I’m getting older.”

 

“You started getting older the instant you began dying your hair dear.”

 

Kurt’s eyes went wide and he spun in place, looking directly at Blaine, “How did you find out?!”

 

Blaine chuckled and reached up to ruffle a hand through Kurt’s hair, “I was walking one afternoon a couple years ago, on the way to the sheet music shop, and I saw you through the window of the stylist you go to, with all the little foil things in your hair.”

 

Kurt groaned and sat back on the edge of the bed, hiding his face in the palms of his hands.  “You weren’t supposed to know....”

 

Blaine chuckled and sat down beside Kurt, setting a hand on his thigh.  “Really?  I think once you started getting say... ten years older and your hair was the same color I might have started questioning it naturally.  Besides... I have grey hair, what does it matter if you do to?”

 

Kurt lifted his hands from his palms, looking at Blaine, “Because on you it looks distinguished and handsome.... on me it just looks silly.  Plus I have to compete now with actors younger than myself... I need to keep my pretty face.”

 

Blaine smiled and cupped a hand under Kurt’s chin, tilting it up to press a kiss to his lips gently.  He looked at Kurt lovingly, “You will always be the most handsome man around, and you’ve made enough of a name for yourself that you’ll always have work - whether as the young buck or the refined old man.  Why can’t you see yourself the way I do?”

 

Kurt chuckled and bumped his nose to Blaine’s, “Because you’re blinded with love and passion you dork.”

 

Blaine laughed and bobbed his head from side to side, “Absolutely I am.”

 

Kurt rested himself against Blaine, who wrapped his arms around Kurt’s chest and upper arms.  

 

“Should we get her on the pill?” Kurt thought out loud.

 

“Oh for goodness sake Kurt....”  Blaine shook his head.  “If she wants to go on it she can tell Rachel and leave us out of it.  I don’t want to think about her doing THAT.”

 

Another sigh.  “I suppose.  I just... “

 

“You just what?”

 

Kurt shrugged, “I don’t know.  One of those moments where I spoke without thinking.”

 

Blaine arched a skeptical eyebrow but didn’t probe for more.  “Do you think you’ll be able to handle this all a little better when Audrey is going through it in a few years?”

 

“Oh god!  You just had to remind me....Augh....” Kurt blanched and made a sour face.  “We’ll have two women to deal with in the house... it’ll be like living with Santana and Rachel all over again....”

 

Blaine laughed at that, “And here’s why I don’t get it.  You lived with two women when you came to New York, and yet you still seem to have no idea what happens with them once a month.  They could be turning into werewolves as far as you know.”

 

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes, “I know that doesn’t happen.  Let’s just say I had a hard enough time having the sex talk with my own dad when I was younger, that I was never very open to having the ‘what happens to girls once a month’ talk with either of them, though Santana was always more than willing to share the gory details at random.”

 

Blaine laughed again, “My dad always said never to trust anything that bleeds for several days and doesn’t die when mom was going through her monthly cycle.”

 

Kurt let out a little snort of amusement at that and then looked at the door as it creaked open, revealing Rachel standing there.  

 

“Is she alright?” Blaine prompted before Kurt could get the chance.

 

“Yes.  Aside from the panic this one....” She pointed at Kurt accusingly, “... caused.  Really Kurt?  Adult diapers and yeast infection tablets?  I had to convince her that you wouldn’t make her wear those.”

 

“You honestly bought her adult diapers Kurt?” Blaine looked down at him incredulously.

 

Kurt looked between them, “What?!  I thought it would be practical given that Santana always said she could flood a sub when she was sharing the details....”

 

Blaine and Rachel simultaneously groaned and Kurt arched his eyebrows.

 

“Alright.  Never use Santana as a point of reference for that stuff Kurt.  Please.  Never.”  Rachel scolded him, even wagging a finger his way. “Also, from here on in, let her get her own feminine products.  She will know what she needs and she also now can test every single product out there thanks to your extensive buying practices.  I don’t even want to know what the cashier was thinking when you put that all at the till.”

 

“Actually, the cashier asked if I had a teenage daughter....” Kurt noted defensively.

 

“Because you made your lack of knowledge clearly evident dear....” Blaine murmured, receiving a slight whack on the chin in retaliation from Kurt.

 

Rachel continued.  “Anyhow.  For her sake, don’t even talk about.  She’s embarrassed enough that she wore white skinny jeans on the day she started this and you saw and freaked out.  Do us all a favour - burn those jeans and get her news ones.  Don’t even try to wash it out.”  

 

Kurt nodded and Rachel kept going.

 

“Then you apparently kept trying to get her to go to the hospital since your first instinct was that she must be bleeding internally - since that makes zero sense.  When you finally do get it, you try to help her wash up and thankfully Blaine is there at that point to corral you and you have the sense to get ahold of me.  And then you proceed to get adult diapers for her.  ADULT DIAPERS KURT!”

 

“What is with you and the adult diapers?”

 

“Hon... they’re for incontinent persons... usually the elderly....”  Blaine offered.

 

“Oh....”  Kurt bit his lower lip, “So... not a good idea then.”

 

“No.” said Blaine and Rachel, again simultaneously.

 

“So please Kurt... just let her deal with this.  She has my number.  She said she’d text if she had any questions or needed help, but please, promise me, don’t bring it up with her.”

 

Kurt nodded obediently, his mind flooding with the realization that he had probably scarred Julie for life now.  

 

“Thank you Rachel.  Can you stay for dinner?”  Blaine offered.

 

“So long as it’s vegetarian, I’d love to.  Finn is still visiting the family in Ohio anyhow, so I was just going to curl up with a box of take-out.”

 

Blaine smiled and gently pushed Kurt up as he got off the bed in order to go make supper.  Kurt looked apologetically at Rachel, “Thanks... so much... and sorry.”

 

Rachel smiled at Kurt, albeit with a bit of wickedness, “You're welcome.  Now come on.  I want to see my other niece and nephew.”

 

Kurt took Rachel to the den, which was actually more of Blaine’s office with all his equipment and instruments around.  Audrey was playing the piano and George was at the computer, playing some video game.  

 

Audrey noticed Rachel first and hopped off the piano immediately, going in for a hug.  Audrey kept her hair long, down to the middle of her back, and it was probably longer than that if she choose to straighten it ever, preferring her long lazy curls.  She had dazzling amber eyes, and a smattering of freckles over her nose and cheeks.  Her height and lean build made people assume she was always younger than she actually was, but when she spoke, they thought she must be older.  She was always very precise with her words, always thinking before she spoke.  Kurt wondered if that was a trait given by nature since it was one neither he nor Blaine had.

 

“Oh Aud... that was a beautiful piece.  When’s your next recital?” Rachel asked, pulling out of the hug.

 

“In a month.  Dad and Daddy already reserved tickets for you and Uncle Finn.  I hope you are able to attend.” Audrey smiled and smoothed down her skirt as she came from the hug.  Audrey also always wore skirts and dresses - though where Julie wore the latest trends and styles, Audrey preferred classic styles that were more modest.

 

“Auntie!” George cried out, finally having noticed her.  “Auntie! Auntie! Auntie!”  He bounded out of the chair and into her arms, nearly bowling her over in the process.  George had just come home from soccer practice not long ago and still had on his uniform.  Kurt made a mental note to mention that to him, once again, later on.  He was spreading his sweat everywhere by keeping it on.

 

“Georgie!”  Rachel laughed and hugged back the ball of energy, ruffling the bit of fuzz on the top of his head.  George liked to keep his hair cut short since he was involved in so many sports.  It didn’t seem to matter how many sports he was involved in though, he still always had energy to spare - except in the morning when Blaine and Kurt both had to fight to get him up in time for school.

 

Kurt watched Rachel talk with the kids for awhile before sneaking off to join Blaine in the kitchen.  He stopped abruptly when he saw Julie sitting at the table, cutting vegetables with Blaine and talking to him about some of her teammates in lacrosse.  

 

“And honestly... I have no patience for Janessa.... she’s too worried about looking cute for the boys than the game... she was so busy making googly eyes at this troll named Freddy that she totally missed a pass!”  Julie kept going on as she peeled carrots, not looking up as she spoke.

 

Blaine winked at Kurt and responded to Julie in ‘Oh really?’ and ‘I see’’s to let her know he was listening.

 

Kurt smiled softly and walked into the kitchen to see what was cooking, finding rice in a pot and tofu slow frying in a pan.  “Mmmm... “

 

“Daddy, are you less freaked out now about my period, or are we never having rare steak again?” Julie said coyly from the table, apparently having noticed Kurt after all.  He grimaced at the mention of bloody meat after the days events, but tried to keep his revulsion hidden.

 

“Well so long as your aunt is here, we won’t be having meat of any kind young lady... but thank you for that fabulous visual.”

 

Julie and Blaine snickered and Kurt exhaled a sigh of relief, feeling like he was forgiven for his indiscretions earlier.

 

“Don’t worry daddy.  I thought of a use for the adult diapers anyhow.” Julie said, not taking her eyes off the carrots she was peeling.

 

“Oh?”  Kurt sat down at the table, “And what’s that?”

 

Julie paused her work, looking up at Kurt with a sly grin, “Why you of course.  Since you nearly pooped yourself today, I thought maybe it was time you had some.”

 

Blaine laughed loudly at that, having to set down his knife in order to hold his stomach as he carried on.  Julie chuckled as well, looking at Kurt as he just groaned and leaned back in his chair.

 

“Guess I deserved that...”


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine rooted around in his duffel bag outside the apartment looking for his key. He had managed to get out of his meeting in Los Angeles early and was able to catch a flight home a whole day earlier, so he was going to surprise Kurt and the kids by having supper ready when they got home today.   
  
He had been gone for a meeting on the creative direction of a new show he was set to compose background music for, but they knew what they wanted and had been very happen that he seemed to understand their needs, so the whole meeting had been over in less than a couple hours instead of the whole day they had planned for it. Blaine had travelled across the continent and back again in less than two days now, but he was happy to be home and not have to worry about sleeping in some hotel tonight in California.  
  
He finally found his key and unlocked the door, expecting to find the place empty. Instead he was greeted by two sets of sneakers, haphazardly settled on the inside rug, instead of in the closet where he knew Kurt would expect them to be. No one was in sight, but he could hear noises coming from down the hall.  
  
Noises, he definitely didn’t want to be hearing. Noises that reminded him of a particularly thin wall between his room and Cooper’s when he was young, when Cooper would bring girls home. Except his kids should all be at school, but clearly, one of them wasn’t. Two moans in unison, one female and one male. Two moans that set him on fire.  
  
He burst into the offenders bedroom without warning and a squeal of surprise and a lot of shuffling on the bed was his reward. He was too mad to be shy about seeing a young boy trying to cover himself up the best he could with a sheet, while his daughter was awkwardly trying to cover herself up with a pillow.  
  
“DAD!” Julie hissed at him, eyes wide and hair a mess.   
  
Blaine stormed over and grabbed the boy by his blonde hair, pulling his face right up to his own and snarling, “You have exactly one minute to get yourself dressed and out of my house because I find out who you are, and call your parents to come get you for themselves.”   
  
Blaine released the handful of hair, and the boy yelped, scurrying around in a panic to try and get himself dressed, while moving to exit the apartment at the same time. At some point, Blaine noted that a condom fell off the boy and Blaine inwardly was thankful for that little miracle.   
  
He kept his eyes on Julie, who couldn’t look him back in the eye as she kept the pillow in place to hide herself. She also didn’t look at the boy she had been having sex with, clearly not overly concerned for him right now - at least not as much as she was concerned with her own situation.  
  
Blaine waited until he heard the front door slam before addressing her. “You have five minutes to meet me in the living room.” He turned and walked out, slamming her door closed behind him. Oh holy crap. How long had this been going on? He pulled the phone from his pocket and sent a quick text to Kurt to let him know he got out of the meeting early and had caught an early flight home and that Kurt needed to take an ativan before he walked in the door this afternoon from rehearsals. He then called up Julie’s school and spoke with the secretary there.  
  
It seemed like Julie had a habit of skipping the odd class, and it wasn’t their policy to call the parents unless a student’s grades were also slipping, something Julie never had to worry about. He was still speaking to the secretary, ensuring that the school would call with every absence from now on, when Julie skulked out of her room and sat on the couch without so much as a glance up at Blaine. She had pulled on a T shirt and some tights, not bothering to brush her hair.  
  
Blaine finished the call and set his phone down, rapping his fingers against the table a few times as he thought about how to handle this without flying off the handle. He didn’t think it was going to be a possibility.  
  
“Dad....” Julie spoke, barely a whisper.  
  
“I don’t even want to ask you to explain yourself. There is no explanation for this. This is insanity! You’re just lucky I found out and not your other dad! My god Julie!” Blaine stood up from his seat and walked around until he was standing in front of Julie who kept her eyes down. “You are sixteen years old. You have absolutely no right to be skipping school to have sex with some kid I’ve never seen before! What the hell am I supposed to do about this?!”  
  
Julie bit her lower lip gently and then turned her head up to look at Blaine. He thought for a moment she might have been hiding her eyes because she was crying, but there were no tears in her eyes, she didn’t even look apologetic. “Dad....”  
  
“Don’t you ‘Dad’ me young lady! What am I supposed to think about this? About you? How can we even trust you after this?!”  
  
Julie took in a deep breath and once again tried to interject, “Dad...”  
  
“How well do you even know the little cretin? Hmm? How do you know he isn’t teeming with disease? What if you get pregnant? Did you ever think about that?”  
  
Julie shot up then, looking straight at Blaine. She was just as tall as him now so she could look him straight in the eye, “Dad! Let. Me. Talk!”  
  
Blaine narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, looking at her, and waiting. Maybe she had an explanation for this that was feasible, one he hadn’t thought of that could get him out of this inexplicable rage he was feeling.  
  
“Look. I get it. Skipping classes, which I honestly could teach... regardless... and you finding me in bed with Brad - that’s his name by the way. We’re in French class together. I know. Looks awful. But as you said, I am sixteen, and most “kids” my age are sexually active already. It is not a big deal.”  
  
This was not what Blaine was hoping to hear. “Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL?!” Julie winced as he yelled. He rarely, if ever yelled, so it had to be a bit of a shock when it did happen.  
  
“Is he even your boyfriend?” Blaine snapped at her, and she shook her head. “So what is he to you then?”  
  
“A good... freaking... lay.” She snapped back, looking up at Blaine with challenge in her eyes. Blaine’s hands balled into fists with her words and he shuddered.  
  
“Get to your room.”  
  
“Dad...”  
  
“NOW!”  
  
Julie scurried off, slamming the door to her room again. It would be a miracle if that door stayed on its hinges after today. Blaine flexed his fingers within the fists he had made before he was able to unhinge his fingers and stretch them out. He walked to the table and looked at his phone, seeing a text response from Kurt.  
  
So glad you’re home early! Why the ativan? xoxoxo  
  
Blaine sighed and shook his head. How was he supposed to tell Kurt about this? How could he not though? Had they gone wrong somewhere? Should they have trusted Rachel so implicitly with all the sexual health talk?  
  
When will you be home? - Blaine texted to Kurt, needing to know how much time he had to get himself put together and figure out how to deal with this.  
  
The key in the lock and the emergence of Kurt at the door saying, “Now!” caused Blaine to simultaneously relax, because he had Kurt near him again, and tense up, because he now had no time to deal with the situation.  
  
Kurt looked him over as he closed the door behind him and slipped off his loafers, setting them into the entry closet. “Blaine...?”  
  
Generally Blaine would have rushed over and scooped Kurt up in his arms for a kiss, even if he had just only been gone a day. Instead he found himself glued in spot, trying to figure out how to break the news to Kurt that their little girl was doing the dirty with some guy in her French class she wasn’t even serious about, and that she was completely unapologetic about it.  
  
“Sweetie... you’re kind of scaring me... is everything alright?” Kurt said as he advanced on Blaine, trying to catch his gaze and read his eyes.  
  
Blaine shook his head, “No... no... I don’t even know how to talk to you...”  
  
He could see Kurt tensing up, probably with a hundred terrible things going through his mind, and Blaine hoped he had taken the Ativan he had recommended. Better just come out with it then, no sense in letting Kurt panic over other scenarios that weren't reality.  
  
"I came home early and caught Julie in her room, skipping classes to have... Relations with a boy..."  
  
Kurt didn't say anything, but Blaine watched as his glasz eyes grew wide and his skin paled. He could hear his breathes become more shallow, and could sense Kurt's body growing tense.   
  
"What!?"  
  
Blaine didn't say anything more, just reached out to take Kurt's hand to try and steady him, or maybe steady himself since he was still trembling in fury.  
  
Kurt didn't take his hand though, instead storming off to Julie's room where the door was once again flung wide open and Blaine could hear Kurt yelling at Julie and demanding to know if what he had heard from Blaine was true. Blaine stayed in place, looking down at the table. H couldn't help but feel guilty. Maybe if he had been more involved in "the talks" that Rachel had given, or even the ne that Kurt had given her about sex being a way to really connect with another person, and to not give it away freely like she didn't matter. Blaine was pretty sure Kurt had borrowed that talk from his own father, but it was a good one, or so Blaine thought.  
  
Where Julie had been more or less quiet with Blaine, she had no problem yelling back and forth with Kurt. He could hear obscenities being spoken on both ends, and he was pretty sure he heard Julie throw a book. For his part, Kurt dished out a myriad of punishments and informed her the depths of his disappointments. He could hear them both crying. He then heard silence.  
  
A this point, Blaine gathered the courage to stand back up and walk himself down the hall, to make sure one of them hadn't killed the other. What he found however, was not what he expected.  
  
Kurt and Julie were embracing one another under her doorway, still both crying, and both trembling with the intensity of the emotions. Julie had her head rested against Kurt's chest, where he was stroking over her hair with one hand and holding her close with the other. Blaine kept a few feet away, suddenly feeling very alien in his own home and with his own family.  
  
Kurt noticed him there and pulled up the hand that had been stroking Julie's hair, beckoning Blaine to them with it. Blaine found his feet leading him to them and when he got there, Kurt wrapped that hand around his waist while Blaine embraced his husband and his daughter, letting his own tears finally flow. He didn't even know he had been keeping them in until they started running down his face and onto Julie's hair, as she had nuzzled herself between her two fathers. The three of them stayed like that for a few minutes until they had exhausted their tear ducts and Julie finally murmured up to them.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m a disappointment....”  
  
Kurt chortled a little and Blaine coughed once and they both immediately went about refuting that statement. “You’re not....”  
  
“Your actions are disappointing Juli-bean... but not you...” Blaine spoke up a little louder when they both started speaking, so his words won out.  
  
“But I really... really like... sex, I don’t understand how something that feels that great is so bad...” Julie explained, and Blaine could feel Kurt tensing up once again as her words didn’t exactly help her case. Blaine didn’t want Kurt to have to respond to that, so he did instead.  
  
“Remember when daddy talked to you about connections and not giving yourself up like you don’t mean anything Julie?”  
  
Julie nodded, and then responded, “Of course. It’s the reason I feel bad at all... because I know it means something more to you both than it means to me.”  
  
Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine, his own eyes telling Blaine that he too was feeling like he had failed. They looked at once another quietly for a moment, unsure of how to respond to Julie, when she spoke up again.  
  
"I mean... I use protection... I'm safe about it."  
  
It was like the dagger inside Blaine's heart just kept twisting everytime she spoke, and he winced again with her latest words.   
  
Kurt managed to find his own voice, "Julie... It's not just about protecting your body. You need to protect your heart too."  
  
"I get that... I do... But I'm just having fun. No romance necessary. I don't have time or patience for a boyfriend anyhow."  
  
"Good grief I knew I shouldn't have let you watch Sex and the City Julie... You're being so cavalier about sex..." Kurt snapped.  
  
It must have been a sight, the three of them holding tight to one another, but clearly tense and upset as they talked it over, reaching no sort of closure on the matter. Ultimately it was George who shook them from their discussion.  
  
"What's going on? Did someone die? Was someone born? Is Julie being shipped off to live in a nunnery?"  
  
The three of the all looked down the hall where George and Audrey stood, just home from school. Kurt murmured that a nunnery would be a great idea to which Julie huffed her disdain.  
  
They released one another and Blaine went to greet the younger two children, asking about their days and avoiding answering questions about what had been going on earlier. Kurt and Julie continued talking quietly behind them and eventually continued their conversation in Julie’s room while Blaine had Audrey and George help him make supper.  
  
“So... dad... my friend Annette said her older sister told her that Julie was skipping classes to hang out with some boy. Is that what’s going on?” Audrey asked, pulling food from the fridge.  
  
Blaine didn’t respond, but caught Audrey’s gaze when she looked over to affirm her words. Audrey was perceptive, but also knew when not to share. She nodded to Blaine and continued gathering ingredients while George bounced around the table, putting out the settings. There had never been any better word to describe the way George moved other than bouncing.   
  
“I remember the way that we touch. I wish I didn’t like it so much!” George sang as he moved and Blaine raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Are you singing Whitney Houston as you set the table?”  
  
George shrugged as he continued dancing around the table while putting out the forks and Blaine chuckled to himself, glad for the silly distraction his son offered. He wished George would funnel some of his energy into academics, but George was only ever happy when he was in motion, and being stuck in a desk was daily torture. He did alright in school, but only because Kurt and Blaine had worked with him on his homework and his lessons at home and had figured out how to study in motion with him.   
  
“He got sent to the principal’s office again.” Audrey noted to Blaine as she cut vegetables up for a salad.  
  
Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked back to George for an explanation.  
  
“The teacher! She said stop! My head filled with music and I couldn’t help it!” He bounced in place and sung, “Stop! Hammertime!” dancing in place with the classic MC Hammer moves. Blaine tried to be the responsible parent who should be upset over his son causing a scene in class, but couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“It’ll be a miracle if we can get you through high school Georgie...” Blaine finally got out after he had gotten the laughter out of his system.   
  
“Sorry dad. I’ll continue to repress my need to groove in school so as not to embarrass you or daddy any further.” George said, quoting in pieces from various talks he’d had over the years about his outbursts in class.  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes, “Thank you.” He turned to Audrey then, “Please tell me you’re balancing things out by being the model student?”  
  
Audrey smiled gently and nodded to Blaine, bringing the salad she had created to the table. “Well someone in this family has to be a black sheep.”  
  
Blaine chuckled and patted her on the back, “I suppose.”  
  
Julie and Kurt joined them then, and they all worked together to finish making supper and then went about eating it. Conversation that evening was mainly centered on Kurt’s audition for a Shakespearean musical in the spring, and the kids trying to get details from Blaine about the show he was going to produce the music for.  
  
It wasn’t until after the two younger children had gone to bed that Blaine could resume talking with Julie and Kurt. They sat around the table, much calmer than before, and Julie started speaking.  
  
“Look. I know you’re both disappointed in my actions. I will try to refrain from it, but only because I don’t want to hurt or embarrass either of you. Not because I agree that it’s such a sacred thing that I need to save it up for someone that might not even come my way.”  
  
Kurt and Blaine exchanged mixed looks of hurt and confusion, and Kurt was the one to speak back.  
  
“I think we just want you to be safe.. and try to not make a name for yourself as someone who gives themself....ah... freely... and...”  
  
“A slut you mean.” Julie offered, and the men cringed with the term.  
  
“Yes... I guess.” Kurt choked up. “That. You have nothing but talent and skill and you never need to put any effort into your school work to do well... but it won’t mean a damn thing if you get a reputation like that.”  
  
Julie nodded, and Blaine let out a sigh of relief that she appeared to agree.  
  
“Sweetheart... don’t ever doubt that we love you. But this thing you’re doing... pretending it doesn’t matter. Whether you actually believe that or it’s what you’re telling yourself, it won’t last, and we just don’t want you to feel terrible about yourself in the future when you realize that.” Blaine said, looking down as he spoke. Julie wasn’t having a hard time looking them in the eyes during this conversation, and that really bothered him.  
  
“I’ll refrain....” Julie noted, and leaned back in her chair, “...because I don’t want to hurt you, but also because it never really does the stars any good when people from their past start talking about them sexually - and I plan on being a superstar.”  
  
Kurt chuckled then and Blaine joined in, feeling the tension lessen. Maybe Rachel had more of an effect on Julie than they had given her credit for. If ambition was the key to keeping their daughter as wholesome as possible, then they’d use it.  
  
“Fine. You be a good girl then so the press won’t have anything to use against you.” Blaine looked back up as he looked to Julie.  
  
“Agreed. At least for now.”


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt thanked the barista and took his mocha, going to find a seat in the little coffee shop just off Broadway to read his latest issue of Vogue in peace. Blaine had taken the kids to Ohio to visit family for the next week, giving Kurt the opportunity to have a week of peace - aside from the rehearsals and fittings he needed to go to. He didn't remember the last time he had so much free time on his hands. He wasn't sure he knew what to do with it. It was bad enough that he made breakfast for five this morning without thinking that he was the only one there. He ended up having eggs and pancakes for lunch, and would finish off the rest for his dinner.

For now though, he had a few hours of peace before he needed to be back on the stage. He found a seat near one of the windows and had barely opened up the magazine and taken a sip of his drink when a somewhat familiar voice interrupted him.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt looked up, processing the person before him. Sandy brown hair, a smattering of freckles, green eyes, in a suit... not unlike how he used to look in high school. What was different was the beard, how he had filled in more with time, and the ring of grey hair around his temples.

"Sebastian Smythe...?"

Sebastian laughed and invited himself to sit across from Kurt, putting a leather briefcase on the table between them. "Well, well, well... I knew you made it to New York. Looks like you haven't left."

Kurt recalled in an instant how jealous and irritated Sebastian had made him in high school. How angry he had been when he had caused Blaine to need eye surgery after the rock salt slushie. He remembered when Finn had almost been blackmailed by this man. It didn't matter how much time had passed, he still was feeling, to say the least, annoyed by Sebastian's presence.

His response was cool, "No. And it's Hummel-Anderson now... has been for a long time."

Sebastian smirked, "I know."

"You know?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow, lifting his mocha up for another sip.

Sebastian nodded, "I know. Been keeping tabs."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, his brows raised in question as he looked at Sebastian, with that all too familiar smugness covering his face.

"Well?" Sebastian prompted, waiting for Kurt to respond.

"Well what? You just told me you've been keeping tabs on us. Do I need to be concerned about stalking here or what?" Kurt set his mocha down, looking Sebastian in the eye.

Sebastian laughed, "Hardly." He shook his head at Kurt then, looking him over in turn before propping his elbows on the table and leaning forward, "You never figured it out did you?"

If Kurt could have raised his eyebrows anymore, he would have, instead leaning back as Sebastian leaned forward, "Figured what out?"

"The baby. I knew you ended up adopting her. My lawyers delivered copies of the paperwork back to me."

Kurt could feel the breath stop in his throat, and his whole body froze in place, muscles tensing. He saw them, those green eyes then, but on Sebastian. Julie had Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian sat back in his chair and let out another chuckle, "Oh man. I thought you two would have figured it out eventually, but really? After all this time?" Another laugh followed.

Kurt kept his eyes on Sebastian, just staring at him in disbelief. Images flashed through his mind of Julie, and for every vision of her he had, he saw different bits of Sebastian in her. Her hair - sandy with just a bit of wave to it like his. Her skin - mottled with the same freckles. Her build - lean and lithe, but still so athletic, just like his was. They were both tall, they had that same smirk, and those eyes. Those cool green eyes.

Sebastian watched Kurt as he himself was being watched, clearly uncomfortable as it lasted longer than he expected, "So... how is she?"

"I thought you kept tabs on us..." Kurt managed to squeak out, hiding his hands under the table as a shake had developed in them.

"Just general stuff. Make sure you're still together, all that." Sebastian flagged a barista over and asked for a coffee. Kurt leaned forward a little, feeling sick.

Kurt had a million questions. A million things he could say. He didn't know where to start though or if he wanted to. All this time. All this time he had been raising Sebastian's daughter. How the hell did Sebastian even have a daughter?

"So, I take it by your paler than usual skin tone and the fact that you've stopped drinking... whatever it was you were drinking, that this news is perhaps a little unsettling?" Sebastian offered, clearly becoming uncomfortable with the silence.

Kurt's brow bunched up and he glared towards Sebastian, "You think?!"

A laugh again was the response from Sebastian, who shook his head at Kurt. "Haven't changed much since high school hey? Still the same ol' snarly faced lady."

Kurt snapped then, "Changed? I have gotten married and raised three children. One of which apparently was yours. What the hell Sebastian!"

Several diners near them looked back with surprised eyes and Kurt dropped the volume as he noticed them and continued. "How did we end up with your child?"

Sebastian, through all this, seemed relatively unphased. He gave a small shrug and began talking, "Met this girl at Scandals who wanted to have a kid with her lover, and they asked me to donate my quality seed for them. Gave me a nice check for the transaction. Now as I recall, I had to get really drunk for it to happen, but it happened. Nine months later, she shows up on my door and hands me the kid. Apparently her girlfriend left her and she never really wanted to be a mom anyhow. Left before I could do or say anything about it."

Kurt shook his head every now and then in disbelief, trying to fathom how this less than romantic scenario was the cause of him having a daughter.

Sebastian continued, "Bloodwork was done, and indeed I was the father. Of course I, well I'm not interested in kids now, and most definitely wasn't then. Mom and dad didn't want anyone to know about my having a bastard child since dad was entering politics, and so we couldn't give her to anyone in the family. When I was asked if there was any couple I could think of that was deserving, lo and behold, only thing I could come up with was you two. Made me want to gag."

Sebastian's coffee arrived and he took a few sips, looking at Kurt quietly while Kurt tried to process this information. He didn't know what he expected to hear about Julie's conception, but that was definitely not it.

"You couldn't get her birth mother...?" Kurt asked, looking up towards Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head, setting the coffee down. "It was all a terrible set up. I didn't know anything about either of those girls except for their first names."

Kurt nodded, looking down at the floor. He thought of Blaine then, how he would have to tell Blaine all this. How would Blaine react? Would it matter? Did it matter?

"So... how is she?"

Kurt looked up again, "Julie. I named her Julie."

Sebastian nodded, and Kurt wasn't sure if that was because he already knew and wanted to maintain the distance he had set up, or because he was waiting for Kurt to continue. Kurt opted to continue though, since talking about her came easily.

"She graduates this year. Top of her class, valedictorian, lead soloist in her Glee club, captain of her lacrosse team, tons of scholarships and offers for college and university..."

Sebastian smirked, "Naturally."

Kurt rolled his eyes at that, preferring in this instant that nurture had more to do with nature. "She's in Ohio with Blaine and her little sister and brother visiting family right now during the school break this week."

"Figures that I come out here for business and she's in Ohio."

Kurt looked at Sebastian curiously and then forced out, "Did you... do you want to meet her?"

Sebastian let out a little snort, "No. Of course not. I don't visit any of the other places my sperm has landed, why would I bother with this one?"

Kurt balled a hand into a fist, "Because this one is a human. You created her. You must feel something for her."

Sebastian shook his head, taking another sip of his coffee before explaining, "Kurt. That's why, despite the fact that I never liked you much at all back in Ohio, you were better suited to parenthood than I was... or am. You have that mothering look about you."

Kurt wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but whatever it was, he wasn't going to let it bother him. "So then why keep tabs?"

"To make sure that if you had found out where she came from, that you weren't spilling it out or using it to blackmail my family."

Again, Kurt rolled his eyes. Everytime Kurt thought Sebastian was being complimentary towards him, he found that Sebastian really didn't know that much about him to begin with. "I wouldn't do that - use her as a pawn."

"And that..." Sebastian looked back at Kurt, "... is why I picked you boys."

Kurt sighed and leaned back in his seat, "I don't know whether I should thank you or punch you."

"Well, speaking as a senior partner in a well known law firm, I'd advise you not to punch me." Sebastian winked.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh and shook his head at Sebastian, "I can't believe this... You. Of all people... it had to be you..."

Sebastian grinned at Kurt, squaring his shoulders up a little in a shrug, "Well then. I'll take it as a thank you, so you're welcome."

"I am thankful Sebastian..." Kurt admitted, "So thank you."

Now Sebastian rolled his eyes, "No sappiness required. I didn't come to New York intending to meet up with you, or her, just here on a business trip and saw you."

"Still," Kurt continued, "Thank you. She means a lot to me, to us. Although now a lot of her behaviour makes a lot more sense..."

"Oh really?" Sebastian's eyes twinkled and Kurt knew his interest was peeked.

"For starters... she likes boys, but not relationships."

Sebastian smirked to himself, knowing full well what Kurt was implying.

"She also has serious attitude."

"Well that could have been learned from you too." Sebastian countered.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head, "No. From me she learned how to dress herself without looking like a door-to-door sales rep."

Sebastian scoffed, "Poor kid probably has the oddest clothing in all of New York."

"Actually she's done some modelling for . I used to work there. She loves the vault." Kurt smirked now.

"Well... I guess that's good anyhow. Any idea of what she wants to do after graduation? Perhaps law?"

Kurt shook his head with a smile, "Of everything she's talked about, that particular profession has never come up. She's still not sure but she's going to spend the summer with Blaine's brother in California to try and figure things out."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow, "Everyone in my family is in law..."

Kurt shrugged and leaned back, "Well she's part of my family, so I guess she's not."

Sebastian laughed and Kurt was pleasantly surprised to find that he and Sebastian were able to have a rather level headed conversation after all these years and after that bombshell. They spent the next hour talking about things at random. Whenever Kurt steered the conversation to Julie and the kids though, Sebastian managed to steer it back to something random. Kurt quickly determined that Sebastian wanted to avoid getting attached at all to his daughter, even if just thinking about her.

"Kurt... please don't tell her about me. I don't want a relationship with her. I'm happy you guys have her and that's all I ever wanted. I don't need a kid, especially a full grown one."

They parted on good terms, and as Kurt left the coffee shop, he thought about the past 18 years and how much his life had changed in that time, and how sweet it had been overall. He would have to figure out how to deal with the fact that in all these years, Julie had been compared to him, when in fact, her features were Sebastian's, but he wouldn't trade her for anything. He didn't even know how much he had wanted to be a dad until he set sights on her, and he had Sebastian of all people to thank for that.

As he walked down Broadway, Kurt pulled out his phone and dialled Julie's number.

" _Daddy?"_ came her voice on the other end.

"Hey sweetheart. How's Ohio?"

" _Alright. Grandpa took me shopping. Complained the whole time about how long it took me to go through the stores and how much things cost. Honestly, how did you live with him?_

Kurt chuckled, "He made up for it by being an otherwise amazing father... and I never took him shopping. He only does that for his granddaughters."

" _You should visit this fantastic little vintage place I found. It had the cutest handmade clothing..."_

Kurt smiled as he listened to his daughter talk, and happily talked with her about clothing, his parents, and the rest of the family. She told him all about how Burt and George had gone fishing together, and how Carole was teaching Audrey how to crochet. Blaine had been kept busy helping Burt do some accounting for the shop.

It was only the first full day of them being gone and already he missed them terribly.

"Julie. I love you."

There was a pause on the other end and then a reply, " _I love you too daddy. Are you alright?"_

"I am. I miss you all lots, and was just reminded of how much you mean to me."

" _Oh daddy... you're such a sap sometimes. You have a nice time by yourself and remember just how much you miss me when I'm gone so you can spoil me when I get back."_

Kurt laughed and ended the call with Julie before sending a text out to Blaine.

**You'll never guess who I ran into today...**


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine stepped back and looked over the apartment. The decorations were all in place, the food and beverages would be arriving with Finn and Rachel, the guests would start showing in a half hour, and Kurt would be home in a hour. So far, the surprise birthday he had planned for Kurt's 40th was going well.

"Dad... where do you want this?" George had come up beside Blaine and was holding the wrapped present for Kurt from the family. George was growing too quickly and it was evident that he would tower over Blaine and Kurt by the time he was an adult. His black hair has a bit of a wave, but not the curls that Audrey and Blaine shared, and George had let it grow a full inch, a new record as he liked to keep it as trim as possible. Blaine had also had to teach him how to shave recently, as puberty had taken full hold of George and turned him from an adorable boy into an awkward teenager.

"Mmm... on the table by the television. We'll keep all the gifts there until it's time for them to be opened." Blaine responded, and George scuttled off to put the present in place.

Blaine took this moment of calm to dial Cooper and held his phone to his ear as it rang.

"' _ **lo?"**_

"Cooper. It's Blaine. Tell me you'll be here on time."

" _ **Oh yah! We're on the way. J just wanted to stop to pick up some flowers for Kurt."**_

"Don't you dare be late! It won't be as great of a surprise if she isn't there!"

" _ **No worries squirt! We'll be there!"**_

Blaine ended the call and set his phone on the counter. Julie had gone to live with Cooper in the summer, for just the summer. Now it was the next spring, and while Kurt and Blaine had seen her at holidays, it wasn't the same. The house was certainly quieter, since she and George weren't always fighting like they usually did, she wasn't singing along to Audrey's piano playing, nor was she engaged in any illustrious fashion debate with Kurt. Kurt was still having a difficult time with her gone, and didn't expect her to show up for his birthday, so this was going to be quite the surprise party for him, if only because Julie would be there.

She had said on the phone to Blaine last night that she had news for them both. News that he tried to get out of Cooper later on to no avail; Cooper having noted that she would kill him if he told them. Blaine wasn't sure what it could be since she was always eager to tell them about her boyfriend of the month, or how she was doing in her UCLA theater classes she was enrolled in, or even how her uncle Cooper embarrassed her lately.

The door wiggled on it's hinges for a moment as someone outside of it used the key and Rachel and Finn appeared from behind it as it was opened, Rachel quite heavily pregnant. At forty years old, Finn had finally convinced her to have children, and while it took some medical intervention, they were now expecting twins. Blaine thought it was insane. He and Kurt were only a few short years away from an empty nest and would be in their mid-forties and still have the physical and financial capabilities to enjoy the freedom they would be afforded in that time. Rachel and Finn, however, wouldn't have the kids out of the house until they were close to retirement age and would somehow have to figure out how to run around after kids when they would be losing their stamina. Kurt meanwhile thought it was wonderfully romantic, as usual. Kurt for that matter thought having their kids in their early twenties was romantic, so his opinion could hardly qualify as counting.

Rachel, in her melodramatic way, waddled into the apartment with both hands resting on her stomach while Finn awkwardly balanced several boxes of booze and food in his arms. Blaine quickly rushed over to relieve him of part of the load once he realized how overburdened he was and the two of them began setting up the table with the refreshments without any prompting. Both Blaine and Finn were well trained by their spouses when it came to hosting parties at this point in their lives.

At some point, George must have told Audrey that her aunt was here because the petite young woman came rushing out of the music room to sit by Rachel on the couch and set her hands on Rachel's belly once she asked permission and got it. Audrey was absolutely in love with the thought of having little cousins to babysit and coo over. Every week she spent hours in the baby store, often dragging one of her dad's along with her, to ask their opinions on different clothes and toys. Kurt, of course, fed into this shopping obsession while Blaine had tried to encourage her to wait until the babies were born before getting her aunt and uncle anything.

Audrey had rarely ever cut her hair, aside from the usual trims, and now she had waist length hair that she kept tightly bound in a braid down her back all the time. She still wore long dresses and skirts, for some reason very modest in contrast to Julie's outgoing and often brazen fashion style. While attending school, she was also working on getting various musical certifications and worked after school teaching music lessons to children. While Blaine's mother would never admit it publicly, he knew that Audrey was her favourite of the grandchildren as she always spoke highly about Audrey's poise and grace. In the mind of Mrs. Anderson, Audrey was a high class woman.

Blaine watched with a smile as Audrey spoke with Rachel in hushed tones about the babies inside her belly. They talked about names, and setting up the nursery in Rachel's apartment, and how Rachel was feeling as she got closer to the due date. Even though Audrey wouldn't be biologically related to those babies, she was already completed invested as a cousin.

Kurt and Blaine had sat down George and Audrey last summer and spoke to them both about their biological mother. Neither of them had ever asked and it had worried Kurt and Blaine both because they thought that it was unusual since most of the books they had read about adoption said that kids would generally be curious about their biological roots. As it turned out, Audrey had never asked because while she didn't have any memories, she did have flashes of recollections of herself as a baby which made her feel uncomfortable and she didn't want to have to think about it. George never brought it up because he didn't want Kurt and Blaine to think that he didn't love them by asking. In the end they had both expressed to their dads that they were happy to have them both and wouldn't change a thing. Kurt had cried a bit after that, in happiness, and Blaine had had to give him the requisite snuggling to get him to calm down.

The guests started pouring in and George and Audrey were both good about putting away jackets and collecting gifts. Blaine greeted each in turn and exchanged pleasantries, though kept his eyes on the door eagerly waiting for Julie to show up.

And then she did, with Cooper following close behind her.

"Dad!" She cried out and jumped into his arms. Blaine was barely able to steady himself as she did. She was taller than him and kept herself in good shape. He hugged her tightly and as he pulled back he whistled and shook his head.

"Your daddy will not like that tan you're sporting... and those clothes..." He noted the bikini top paired with tiny denim shorts, "You look like you've been in California all right..."

Julie chuckled and then bounded over to her siblings to share in hugs and welcomes with them.

Cooper quickly replaced the emptiness Blaine's arms were now feeling with Julie's luggage, "Here you go squirt. She packs way too much."

Blaine chuckled and welcomed Cooper before taking Julie's luggage to the room they still called her's. Neither of them had been able to convert the room to a guest room officially, despite using it as one. It was still Julie's room in both their minds.

The party was picking up and Blaine watched the clock until he felt a buzz in his pocket that was Kurt letting him know he was on the way home and he expected a fabulous cake to be waiting since it was his birthday. Blaine chuckled since Kurt was getting a whole lot more than cake.

Blaine directed the guests around and hushed them as soon as he peered Kurt coming into the apartment building using binoculars and looking down to the sidewalk from their balcony. It was a tactic he knew the kids had used many times before to get friends out of the house before Kurt or Blaine got home when they hadn't asked permission first. Blaine knew about it and didn't say anything, he still wasn't sure if Kurt knew though.

Everyone was quiet and shared excited glances for what seemed like forever, then when the door opened, everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" causing Kurt to jump back into the hall with a yelp. Blaine knew he had truly managed to surprise Kurt then, since Kurt would have otherwise faked his surprise by putting a hand over his mouth and widening his eyes. Blaine knew him too well.

Everyone laughed and Kurt came back into the apartment, hugging those closest to the door and grinning past everyone at Blaine with a shake of his head that clearly communicated that he didn't believe Blaine had managed to get this past him. Blaine meanwhile nursed the beer in his hand until Kurt got through all the expected guests and saw his children lined up, all three of them.

And then Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes grew wide and watery and he leapt forward to embrace each of the kids, holding onto Julie just that little bit longer and with more force, not because she was his favourite, but because he missed her so much and she was the first to be be called their baby. Their baby who now was taller than Blaine and equal in height to Kurt, and might even grow a little bit more before she was done. The same baby who had started them on this adventure called parenthood. A gift from someone they once called an enemy, and a gift they could never repay in a hundred lifetimes.

Blaine watched as Julie laughed it off, Kurt's tears that is. And for his part, Kurt laughed too and asked her all the same questions Blaine had, and made a scene about her tan and getting skin cancer, and about what she was saying about herself wearing so little. He asked her about her classes and if she could afford to miss a few days of them to visit. Kurt also pressed for the news she had hung over them the night before, but Julie coyly refrained from giving a response other than to say that they would find out later, when they were alone.

The party was wildly successful, and towards the twilight of the night, when people were either drunk, well on their way to being there, or asleep like their kids, Blaine found Kurt's arms wrapped around his waist and Kurt's lips near his ear.

"Remember what happened at my 21st birthday party...?"

Blaine shifted in place, his pants suddenly becoming very tight. He definitely remembered, especially since it had been the night before they had discovered they had Julie waiting for them. His body tensed up and he looked towards his drunken husband with lust blown eyes.

Kurt laughed, watching Blaine's expression. "Oh I think you dooooo!"

Blaine cast a quick glance around the room, seeing people mostly focused on their conversations and no one paying them any attention. He dipped his head towards Kurt's ear now and said curtly, "Bedroom. Now.", then leading the way down the hall with a sense of urgency he hadn't had in awhile.

Kurt had barely shut and locked the door behind him when Blaine had all of his own clothes pulled off and on the floor, eyeing Kurt hungrily from the bed. Kurt's own eyes ran over Blaine, and the brunette licked his lips before crawling on the bed where Blaine pulled off his clothing as well.

Kurt's body was as gorgeous as it ever was, toned in all the right places, and he kept his pubes trimmed so Blaine could see the full length of the gorgeous manhood he kept hidden away from everyone else. It was barely a breath from getting his boxer briefs off to Blaine's lips rolling down over the head of Kurt's already erect cock.

Kurt moaned and arched his body back, pressing his hips forward so more of his erection was pushed into Blaine's mouth, who sucked it back eagerly. Blaine held as much of the cock as he could in his mouth, his tongue rolling up and down the frenulum rapidly. Kurt's hands had found their way into Blaine's hair and his fingers has twirled locks around them as he moaned and shuddered below Blaine, who saw that as an invitation to quicken his pace.

"Oh... Blaine... Blaine... you need to... oh..." Kurt was trying to get his words out but found him speech broken between the effects of the alcohol slowing him down and the distraction from Blaine.

Blaine hummed around the cock in question, but kept up with the blowjob as Kurt stumbled for the words, but eventually gave up and just rocked his hips into Blaine's mouth as he got close to coming.

Blaine pulled himself off Kurt right as he felt the tension built in Kurt's testicles and the base of his cock, indicating he was about to come, and let the white ejaculate hit him in the face, catching some of it in his mouth as Kurt watched the scene, panting heavily and intermittently crying out as the shocks of his orgasm hit him. When he was done, Kurt collapsed completely back on the bed with a moan while Blaine went to the en-suite bathroom to wash off his face, chuckling to himself.

When he returned, Kurt was laying on his side, looking at Blaine through slitted sleepy eyes and murmuring, "I can't believe you... you were suppose to fuck me up against the floor..."

Blaine laughed and nodded, watching as Kurt drunkenly fell asleep before him, leaning down to kiss the top of his head, "Yes... but we're not kids anymore and while I didn't mind if Santana heard us when you turned 21, I didn't want the kids to hear us like that tonight..."

All Blaine got in return was an incoherent mumble.

* * *

By the following evening, when the headaches were mostly worn off and the apartment had been cleaned up, save for a lingering smell of alcohol that had been spilled in some places, Kurt, Blaine and Julie were able to sit down in the living room. Kurt and Blaine were in full anticipation of Julie's news, and since Audrey and George were out with friends, it was the perfect time.

"Well dad... daddy... you know how I've been living in California right?" Julie started, causing Kurt and Blaine to exchange a glance, clearly both wondering if Julie was really this nervous about telling them whatever it was that she was including obvious information.

Julie picked up on it and shook her head, "Anyhow... so Uncle Cooper took me to this audition he set up and then I got a callback, and another... and anyhow... I'm going to be on TV."

Kurt and Blaine shared another look, one of surprise this time, and then looked back at Julie to ensure that she was being completely serious before they got excited.

"And you're really going to love this Dad... it's for a re-visioning of the Ghost and Phalanx series. I've been cast as Psyche. Can you believe it?" She was beaming, she was so excited. Blaine couldn't recall ever seeing her so excited.

Kurt let out a squeal then and reached over to hug her, "Oh my gosh! I'm so excited for you hon!"

Blaine let out a laugh and reached over to join the hug, "My daughter is going to be a superhero on TV!"

They laughed and Blaine shared insights on the comics, which he had continued to collect long after Julie had stopped collecting them, while Kurt asked about the differences between theatre and TV casting processes. Julie convinced them to bring Audrey and George down for a visit in a couple months when they'd be well into filming. By the time they finished talking, Audrey and George had long since come home and gone to bed, and Julie excused herself to get to bed as well, leaving Kurt and Blaine sitting on the couch together.

"Wow..." Kurt murmured finally, after they had allowed the silence to permeate for awhile.

"Yeah.." Blaine added, grinning over to Kurt.

"Do you think we did alright with her?"

Blaine arched an eyebrow, "Well, yeah. She's a smart young woman, who knows what she wants, and can take care of herself. She's happy and determined and everything we wanted for her..."

Kurt smiled as he looked back to Blaine, "And do you think we've done alright in general."

Blaine smiled, letting the memories of the past 19 years cycle through his head before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips, "Sweetheart. As you would say, we've done fabulously."

Kurt laughed and cuddled up against Blaine, "So what's next then?"

Blaine thought for a moment, and now that he knew they could handle work, marriage, and three kids, he knew it was time to ask Kurt the big question.

"Well, what do you think about getting a puppy?"


End file.
